Shadow Mage
by SHAWNIE
Summary: Harry is framed for the murder of Cedric at the end of the third task.
1. A dark begining

A/N; Here is my new story.

Warning, this is Harry turns into a girl, like my other story, but I'mnot planning on pairing her with anyone.

I don't own Harry Potter or its character, and please review.

Azkaban Prison 

Azkaban Prison

In the small cell, a messy haired boy, whom was barely fifteen years old, is suffering from the affects of Dementors, which roam the outside corridors, and making him relive the horrible night, that just happen almost a week ago.

Flashback Tri-Wizard Tournament end of third task

As Dumbledore and many of the officials watch from the stands, they saw both Harry and Cedric disappear from the center of the maze." Headmaster is this part of the tournament?" Fudge the Minster of Magic asked." No something is wrong." Dumbledore worriedly said, then using a sonorous spell." All professors, and Aurors, we need to remove the maze immediately, so everyone get on the grounds now!" Dumbledore voice sounded throughout the stands, and the ones that were called upon were quickly leaving their seats.

Sometime later, as Dumbledore and the others arrived at the center of the maze, Dumbledore was not surprised, at seeing his friend, the battled scar Made Eye Moody already at the center, but was horrified at what laid before him, a stunned Harry Potter, and a very dead Cedric." Mad-Eye, what just happened?" Dumbledore asked, as he and others stepped up to the ex Auror." Headmaster, I followed the portkeyed signature, and personally saw Mr. Potter kill Mr. Diggory with the Killing curse." Mad-eye informed everyone, as gasped was heard about." I was too late to stop Potter, but luckily I was able to stun him before he could escape, and then brought both back here." Mad-eye finished, as Fudge stepped up." Good job, a very good job indeed." Fudge said, as he looked to Harry." I knew he was going dark, it's too bad you all didn't see it until it was too late." Fudge said unkindly, and turned to his Aurors." Take Potter to Azkaban prison, and place him in the maximum security area, we'll keep him there until a trial can be arranged, which unfortunately will take a week to set one up." Fudge commanded, and the Aurors did as they told.

As Harry was taken away, many of his friends were not looking so nicely at Harry, including Dumbledore." Minister Fudge, I have Potter things brought to the Ministry, and personally break his wand." Dumbledore unkindly said." Good, hopefully we can find what tempted him to kill young Cedric." Fudge suggested, as everyone else looked sadly at the fallen Hogwarts champion, and angrily wondered why Harry killed him.

End flashback

Harry had awoken days later, and immediately was suffering from the effects from the Dementors, and not only that, he was getting visions from the newly resurrected Voldemort, and both saw and heard his friends and professors betrayals." I didn't kill Cedric, why did they think I did it!" Harry cried into his arms, as he lay on the bare stone walls, but as he did, his mind went blank, and all he saw was darkness.

In a sea of darkness, Harry was lost as he floated uncontrollably about, until a figure of an old witch appeared before him." Don't be afraid child, my name is Clarisa Whitewater, and I too was imprisoned for a crime I didn't commit, which was about two-hundred years ago." Clarisa informed a shocked Harry." Why are you still here?" Harry only could ask." I had a vision, that I will be needed in the future, and because of this, I trapped my soul, and magical abilities in this very cell, to fore fill it." Clarisa sadly said, as Harry looked to her." What does it have to do with me?" Harry asked, as Clarisa smiled." You see Harry, I was a powerful Seer, and it was unfortunately a vision of seeing a very important wizard son, get killed got me a life sentence, all because they didn't forgo my warning, they blame his son's death on me." Clarisa sadly started." Actually I could have done something to change my fate, but another vision of seeing you here, and me helping you escape from here, made me allow my fate to happen." Clarisa finished, as Harry looked startled." What was the other vision, and why did you allow yourself to die here?" Harry asked." For your first question, I saw the fate of the world, if you weren't there to help, and believe me, it was not pretty." Clarisa informed Harry with shudder, but did not go further into the vision." As for the other, I have special abilities, which had died out the second I died here, and I can transfer them to you, if you wish to have them." Clarisa finished, as Harry looked to her." What are these abilities?" Harry asked." You will find out, when I transfer them over to you, but unfortunately there is some catch." Clarisa stopped unsure what to say to Harry." What are these catch?" Harry impatiently asked." You must lose your birth name and image, to become my Heir to the Whitewater family, this is the only way you can accept my powers!" Clarisa informed an unsure Harry." My name and image seem to bring trouble to wherever I go, so I guess I can live without them." Harry started after a few minutes of thought." but you said there were more?" Harry asked, as Clarisa looked a bit unsure of her answer."There is, all heirs of the Whitewater families are always been daughters, so there is a ninety percent chance, that you will be turned into a girl, once my powers are set inside of you." Clarisa informed a now very unsure looking boy." I'm going to change into a girl? is there anyway around this!" Harry asked, as Clarisa sadly shook her head." I'm afraid once you accept my gift, this will be permanent." Clarisa firmly said, as Harry gave it a very long thought." I guess when I escape using your powers; I don't need to worry, since everyone will be looking for a boy." Harry uncertainly started, then with a gulped." I accept your powers, and will use them wisely." Harry firmly said, as Clarisa smiled." Then I Clarisa Whitewater hereby renamed Harry James Potter, to Shadow Mage Clarisa Whitewater!" Clarisa yelled, and cyclone of darkness, engulf Harry, and soon everything went black.

Back in the prison cell, a fifteen year old girl, with silvery hair, and golden eyes, appeared looking startled." Oh shoot, what have I gotten myself into?" The now Clarisa complained, as she looked down, and noticed the body of her former self." I guess I don't need to worry about me escaping." Clarisa started, as she bent down, to feel a pulse on Harry's hand, and found none." Everyone will think I had died." Clarisa shuddered at seeing and feeling her former and dead body." I better get out of here now." Clarisa said, and closed her eyes." Thanks Great Grandma Clarisa, I will not let you down." Clarisa thought, before disappearing into the shadows.

Hogwarts an hour earlier

In the Headmaster's office, a green flame burst from the fireplace, and important looking face appeared in the flame." Headmaster, I got some news very bad news concerning Mr. Harry James Potter!" The head spoke, sound very worried." Minister Fudge, what is this news?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked worried about the answer." I just gotten word that He who must not be name appeared in Diagon Alley, and he ranted about framing Mr. Potter of Mr. Diggory's death, and not only that Mad-eye Moody, is a spy working for him, and then afterwards he destroyed the Alley, leaving very little survivors." Fudge worriedly said, both shocking and angrily angered Dumbledore." I will see about the spy…" Dumbledore started, but an Owl flew into the office, and he picked up the letter that was attached to the owl's leg.

Headmaster

By the time you get this, I will be long gone, and the real Mad-eye Moody will be dead, it was fun fooling you, and convicting the Boy Who live, whom I'm sure will be mad by now, since I know how Dementors affect him, but if not, I'm sure he will lose all faith in you.

Sign by

Bartemius Crouch Jr.

Once Dumbledore was done reading, he turned to Fudge." Minister, it was not Moody, it was Bartemius Crouch Jr., and he was the spy." Dumbledore gravely warned Fudge." But it can't be, he is dead, isn't he?" Fudge asked, now looking more worried." We get to that answer later, for now, I will go with you to get Mr. Potter." Dumbledore firmly said, and quickly left through the fireplace, once Fudge was cleared.

The Great Hall, Dinner later that evening

The Hogwarts Leaving Feast just started, and everyone was worried about the absence of their Headmaster, when the doors slammed opened, and the person they were waiting on, stormed up to the head table, and everyone could tell, he was not in a good mood.

As Dumbledore settled down on his chair, he took a few minute to calm himself, as the professors, and students looked worriedly at him." Students, and Professors, I have some grave news." Dumbledore sadly started, as soon as he stood up, and look everyone over." Just hours ago I received word, that Mr. Harry James Potter was framed for the murder of Mr. Cedric Diggory." Dumbledore continued, as cries of disbelief sounded throughout the hall." It was a man name Wormtail that killed him, just before resurrecting the Dark Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore stopped as he closed his eyes." Harry had to fight for his life to escape from him, and during this time, had brought Mr. Diggory's body back, only to be framed by Moody." Dumbledore stopped as he wiped his eye, and everyone could tell there was more bad news on the way." I just got back from Azkaban Prison, and I'm afraid, that Mr. Potter is dead, but is unsure at this moment of what killed him…" Dumbledore stopped, as he couldn't take it anymore, and sat down crying, with Mcgonagal supporting him, and many realized that they all had made the same mistake as Dumbledore did, and now grieved at the lost of a former friend and student.

Somewhere unknown

Just outside of a very dark two story mansion, a fifteen year old girl with silver hair appeared in the driveway, looking startled at the sight." Is this where Grandma Clarisa, set up for me to leave, when she was still alive?" Clarisa thought, but decided to enter the mansion, and the doors opened as she got near them.

As Clarisa entered, she was greeted by squeaky voice." Mistress Whitewater, welcome to Shadow Mansion, my name is Tibi." A young female house elf wearing a black maid outfit squeak, as she excitedly greeted Clarisa." Ah, nice to meet you Tibi, are there anymore elves working here in the mansion?" Clarisa asked, as she prayed that Hermione doesn't learn of this." Yes Mistress, you have fifteen house elves, but the rest are busy making the mansion presentable." Tibi squeaked." That's alright, but can you show me to an available room, so I can get clean up." Clarisa asked, since she was still wearing the same clothes, she had on, when the Aurors placed Harry in Azkaban." Yes ma'am, please follow me, and I will show you to the master bedroom." Tibi squeaked, and led Clarisa down a long hallway, which was nicely decorated.

The bedroom, was larger then the Gryffindor common room, and luckily for Clarisa, everything seem to be update to this time period, and had no problems getting cleaned up, except for being shocked when she saw how she looked like now." Oh great, if I was a boy, I might be drooling over my body." Clarisa thought, as she surveyed her entire body on the full length mirror." Oh well, I guess this way, no one will recognize me as Harry Potter." Clarisa thought, and headed out of the room, after putting on some wizarding robes.

Once back in the hallway, Clarisa explored the first floor, and found a large library, and the dinning room, which was lucky, since she was now starving." Tibi, can I have dinner." Clarisa called out, and Tibi appeared." It will take a few seconds, what does the Mistress want to eat." Tibi squeaked." Fried chicken, with all the fixings, and pumpkin juice will be fine." Clarisa informed the house elf, and Tibi disappeared, just as enough food for three hungry people appeared on a long table.

As Clarisa ate, she suddenly felt alone, and being in a large empty dining room was not helping." Great, what am I going to do now, since I know I can't go back to my friends, since they all betrayed me?" Clarisa thought, as she remembered the visions from Voldemort." Mistress, I got today's Daily Prophet!" Tibi squeaked, causing Clarisa to smile at the elf." Thanks, I was hoping to see what was happening in the wizarding world." Clarisa started, but stopped, as she saw the headlines.

BOY WHO LIVE INNOCENT OF KILLING CEDRIC DIGGORY

Just this morning, Diagon Alley shoppers, was shock when the once thought dead Dark Lord, He who must not be name, arrived very much alive and with him, his fellow Death Eaters, but this is not all, when he made this statement." I am happy to hear that you all betrayed your own savior Harry Potter!" The Dark Lord spat, as he proudly announce it." It was one of my servants, which killed the kid, and not Potter." Once He who must not be name shocked the shoppers, he ordered the attack, killing almost everyone in the alley, but leaving a few to tell the tail of what just happened.

In other news, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore made a startling discovery just hours ago, when they both left to Azkaban Prison to free The Boy Who Live from his wrongful imprisonment, only to discover our Savior lying dead on the floor of his prison cell, with no clue of how he had died.

Once Clarisa read that part, she quickly stopped, since she just realized that Dumbledore and Fudge must have just missed her." Good, this will work, since they think I'm dead, it will give me more time, since I need at least a year to fully train myself, with my new powers." Clarisa thought, as she finished her dinner, and decided to head to the library, while forgetting why she was upset earlier.


	2. Close call

A/N; Harry being a girl is permanent so he won't chang back, but unlike my other story, for now I won't be pairing Clarisa, but I will decide later in the story, to do it or not.

Also, I have three more chapters to check over, and will be posting them soon, so look out for them.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

A month later

It been a grueling month of training, and luckily for Clarisa, her new powers which is called Shadow Magic, is similar to her normal magic, except that it is a bit more potent and powerful, but she needed to be careful, since all her spells are now the color black, wizards consider it dark magic, but in truth Shadow Magic is different form of magic that can be use for good or evil, so it will depend on the feelings of the wizard or witch on how they used it, just like regular magic. 

Other then training, Clarisa been reading up on books concerning girls, to solve the mysteries of which they been hiding from boys, and unfortunately from the first book Clarisa read, she learn more then she wanted to about what girls goes through every month, and now she really wished that she stayed a boy, but of course it was too late for her to change her mind.

July 31

Just after breakfast, Clarisa decided that she had enough training, and decided to leave the mansion for a break." Tibi, I need you for a second!" Clarisa called out after deciding what she wanted to do." Mistress Whitewater, you called for Tibi?" Tibi squeaked, as soon as she appeared." Yes, I will be going to Diagon Alley for some things, so I be gone for the entire day, I'm just letting you know so you won't need to bother making lunch and dinner, since I be going out to eat." Clarisa inform the house elf, and she nodded." I understand, but do you wish to visit the Whitewater family vault, I can get you your key?" Tibi squeaked, as Clarisa realize she has no money, and the Potter vault would be unavailable to her." That will be fine, but do you know how much is in it?" Clarisa asked, as Tibi snapped her fingers and a golden key and parchment appeared." Before her imprisonment, Madam Whitewater had placed all her money into a private vault for her future Heir, and that was about several million Galleons, but with interest rates and such, it would be well over a billion Galleons now!" Tibi squeaked, and Clarisa gladly took the key, since she knew the vault was meant for her to have." Thanks, I will be leaving now." Clarisa happily said, and disappeared in a black cloud.

In the Leaky Cauldron, no one noticed a shadow moving about the room, and slide under the doorway that lead to courtyard to Diagon Alley, and once it stopped, it grew into a shape of a girl, and in a split second Clarisa appeared." That was an interesting way to travel." Clarisa thought as she placed some magic into her finger, and tapped the wall with it, and soon the wall opened to reveal Diagon Alley." Hmm, I wonder what else I can do with wandless Shadow Magic." Clarisa thought, as she entered the Alley and headed towards Gringotts.

As Clarisa walked, she noticed the Alley looked the same as always and there seem to be no damage from the last attack, but as Clarisa continued her walk, the shoppers seem to be scared as they did their shopping." Voldemort terror had again started; I sure hope my Shadow Magic will help the war against him." Clarisa hopefully thought, as she continued walking.

In Gringotts, Clarisa had no problem entering her newly required vault, but as she entered, she was surprised to see that other then her gold, there were numerous items place to the side, including a note on a pedestal.

To my future Heir

The gold is all yours, so spend it on what ever you desire, also as you may have notice, there is magical items in here, and the most important ones to get is the wands, they will only work with Shadow Magic users, and like normal wands, you need to find the right one, so choose carefully.

SIGN BY

CLARISA WHITEWATER

Once Clarisa put the note away, she quickly found the wands, which consist of twelve deferent sizes, and shapes." Hmm, they don't look like the typical wands I usually see, I guess I should pick one." Clarisa thought, and carefully pick a wand up, but it took till she picked up the last one, which was a thirteen inch grayish colored wand." This is the one, lets see, Shadow phoenix feather wand core, that is odd, I don't recall that type of phoenix in any books of magical creatures." Clarisa thought, as she read the note about the wand, but decide to forget about it, as she got a wand holster, and put the wand on her arm, and then quickly placed several large handfuls of gold in a magically enlarge bag, before leaving the vault.

After exchanging half of the gold to Muggle money, Clarisa walked about the Alley, taking in the sights, but as she was distracted, Clarisa bumped into the last person she wanted to meet." Oh sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Clarisa quickly apologized, as she looked worriedly to Dumbledore, whom she just bumped into." It's alright child, next time I'm sure you'll be more careful, hmm." Dumbledore kindly said, as Clarisa quickly nodded, and with another apology she left, as Dumbledore seem to realized something familiar about Clarisa, and quickly apparated away.

After the short encounter with Dumbledore, Clarisa headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, where she saw an updated version of Firebolt series, but decided to wait till later, when she finds out what happen to her old Firebolt, before deciding to buy it or not, since she wanted a broom to fly on.

After buying some books from Flourish and Blotts, Clarisa headed to Muggle London, to buy a full wardrobe of clothes, which she shrunken to easily carry about with her, and then went to a restaurant for a late lunch.

As Clarisa ate, she notice and felt a witch sitting near her, and knew for a while that the witch was following her." Dumbledore must have sent her, to spy on me?" Clarisa thought, as she slightly glanced at a pink hair witch, whom was glancing her way every now and then." I guess this will be a good time to try my way of spying." Clarisa thought, as she got up from her table, and headed to the bathrooms, where once inside, she turned into a shadow and waited.

As Clarisa went into a bathroom, the pink hair witch waited for a while before going into the bathroom, but to discover too late that she had entered a men's bathroom, which made her blushed at the embarrassment." Great, I must have lost her?" the witch thought, and decided to apparated away, once she was clear of Muggles.

Once the witch appeared in a dark and depressing kitchen, she met up with a dark brown haired man." Wotcher Sirius, is Dumbledore here?" The witch asked." Sorry Tonks, he left for an errand, but should be back within a couple of hours." Sirius informed the young witch, as she sat down." So how did your surveillance go?" Sirius asked, since he knew what Dumbledore had asked of her." Not well, since I unfortunately lost her when she entered a men's bathroom after she had lunch." Tonks informed Sirius, whom raised an eyebrow." She entered the wrong bathroom, that is weird even pureblood wizards and witches would know what Muggle bathroom they should go to." Sirius laughed, as Tonks shrugged." Well I didn't noticed, till I saw what was inside, and it was embarrassing." Tonks informed the older wizard, and they went into some small talk, but as they did, neither noticed a shadow moving from under Tonks, and settled in a dark corner.

In a little while three sad looking teens entered the kitchen, which Clarisa quickly recognized as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." Hey guys, hungry already?" Sirius jokingly asked, but got three glares." Sirius, we miss Harry!" Hermione sadly said, as Ron comforted her." Sirius, is there any news, about how Harry had died?" Ron asked, as Sirius sadly sighed, since the teens been asking this almost daily." I'm sorry; there isn't any news, but something strange happen in Diagon Alley this morning." Sirius informed the teens, whom look interested." From what I been told by Dumbledore, he bumped into a silver hair girl, and the strange thing Dumbledore somehow thinks she was linked to Harry, but is unsure how?" Sirius informed now three wide-eyed teens." Does he know anything about this girl?" Hermione quickly asked, as Sirius shook his head." No, but he had Tonks follow her around, but lost the girl in the men's bathroom." Sirius joked, but the three teens quickly went to Tonks for more info.

As Ron, Ginny and Hermione bugged Tonks, Clarisa whom was still in hiding, was torn in telling her friends about her, or keep her secrete as long as possible, but before she could decide, Dumbledore arrived with a number of strangers, including the rest of the Weasley family." Ron, Hermione, you both may stay for this meeting, since this concerns Harry." Dumbledore stopped the teens, whom was about to leave." WHAT, what happen?" Both Ron and Hermione called out, as Dumbledore stared at a dark corner." One second, since we have a visitor?" Dumbledore suddenly said, and pulled out his wand, and pointed at a dark corner, but before he could do anything, a dark shadow flew out." Stupefy!" Dumbledore called out as he followed the shadow, and to everyone surprise a teenage silver haired girl appeared, as she rolled to a stop stunned." Tonks, exactly what happen when you left to spy on this girl?" Dumbledore asked but not looking away from the girl, and Tonks recounted her tale as her eyes glued to the girl on the floor.

Once Tonks was done with her story, Hermione quickly spoke up." Professor Dumbledore how did the girl become a shadow, and how did you know she was there?" Hermione asked, as she looked between the girl and Dumbledore." For your first question, only a Shadow Mage can turn themselves into a shadow at will." Dumbledore informed a gasping group." Aren't they dark wizards?" Someone asked, as everyone quickly trained their wands at the girl." Stand down everyone, since that is just a rumor that the Ministry of Magic had circulated a long time ago." Dumbledore commanded, and as everyone put their wands away." I know for certain that Shadow Mages can be either light or dark, so lets wait until we know for certain about this girl." Dumbledore informed everyone, and went to the stunned girl." Ennervate!" Dumbledore called out, and the girl slowly stirred.

As Clarisa opened her eyes, and saw everyone staring at her." Ah, hi everyone…" Clarisa shyly asked, as she slowly sat up." OH Professor Dumbledore did you have to hit me that hard." Clarisa asked, as she sat on the floor with a slight headache." If you hadn't snuck in, you might have had a better reception, ah Miss…" Dumbledore asked, and Clarisa intervene." Clarisa Whitewater is my name, and I think I should leave." Clarisa suddenly said, and before anyone could do anything, a dark cloud appeared around her, and in a split second the cloud was gone, taking Clarisa with it. 

For awhile no one spoke until someone yelled." What just happen?" Ron asked no one in particular." Look like my guess was right, Miss. Whitewater is a Shadow Mage, which is strange since they were wiped out when an unjust law declared them dark wizards sometime around two hundred years ago." Dumbledore informed everyone, as they all still stared at the spot where Clarisa disappeared." Are you sure they were wiped out." Molly Weasley asked, as she looked to Dumbledore." From what I read, the Shadow Mages come from a few family lines, and they all were unfortunately wiped out by the Ministry in the late seventh hundreds, and they were certain that all the mages were killed accept for one." Dumbledore stopped as he tried to remember something." What happen to that mage?" Hermione asked." She was sentence and died in Azkaban Prison, and the weird thing about it, her name was Clarisa Whitewater, and not only that, she was in the same cell as Harry was in." Dumbledore finished, shocking everyone." Do you think there is a connection between Harry's death, and the appearance of this mage?" Molly asked, hoping for an answer." Only time will tell." Dumbledore only said, as he sat down wishing he knew the answer.

In Shadow Mansion, Clarisa appeared sitting on the floor in the dinning room." Tibi, I need a headache potion please." Clarisa called out, and Tibi appeared with a purple potion." Tibi has the potion you required." Tibi squeaked." Thanks, and by the way, is there a way, we can send out messages, since I know this mansion is unplotable to everything." Clarisa asked, before drinking the potion, and Tibi nodded." Use the family phoenix Talons." Tibi informed Clarisa, and the second Tibi said Talons, a black as night phoenix appeared, and landed on a chair near Clarisa." Thanks Tibi that is all I need for now!" Clarisa said to the house elf, and then turned to the phoenix." I guess you will come to me once I call you right?" Clarisa asked the phoenix, and the bird nodded, and Clarisa sent the bird off, since she needed time to decide when to contact Dumbledore, and unfortunately it won't be until next summer, since Clarisa wanted to be fully trained, before entering the wizard world again.


	3. New school, renewed friendships

A/N; Here is the next chapter, hoe you will enjoy.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

Sept 1

Before the start of the school term, Clarisa had applied and was accepted in a Muggle high school, to both restart her Muggle education, and give her something else to do other then studying her shadow magic, before reentering the wizarding world as Shadow Mage Clarisa Whitewater.

The Muggle school, in which Clarisa had applied too, is a two large square buildings, one was the main school itself, and the second held a indoor pool, a basketball court, several large science labs, and few extra classrooms for a number of extra activities.

The first few weeks of school, was challenging for Clarisa, and she constantly had to stop herself from using magic. The classes was different and harder then her elementary years, but luckily Clarisa had a special learning ring, which allow her to learn years worth of Muggle knowledge in matter of hours, and thanks to the ring, she had little trouble with the class work, and was a straight A student from the first day of classes. 

A month had gone by, and as Clarisa continue her Muggle schooling, she knew she was not alone, since she found out that somehow Dumbledore knew she was attending the school, and had several wizards and witches watching her from a distance, but luckily for her, she had already place a special ward that repels wizards from the school, so Clarisa knew she would be left alone until she wanted to speak to them. 

Evenn with the wards to protect her, a week after discovering what Dumbledore had done, Clarisa begin sending daily paper bird cranes to the wizards watching her to just say that she knew that they were there, but after a while she decided to do much more.

Four weeks into October, Remus and a pink haired Tonks was on watch on the school were Clarisa was attending, and as they watched, they talked about the strange girl that got Dumbledore interested in her." So is there any word from Bill Weasley about that unknown ward that is around the school." Tonks asked, as they looked threw some magical binoculars, that would show them where Clarisa was, no matter where she was in the building." Actually Bill is stumped at the moment, since he can't figure a way around it." Remus started, as he noticed Clarisa secretly sending out some paper cranes, during her class." Great, she knows we are here, I wonder how she knows we are here?" Remus asked, as the cranes flew in, and without warning both cranes exploded, sending out pink and blue dusts everywhere.

The dust was in the air for a few seconds, and once the room was clear, Tonks was now pink from head to toe, and Remus was a little blue puppy." That little sneak will pay for this!" Tonks yelled, as she saw what Clarisa had done." Come on Remus lets go, since I both don't want to stay like this for the entire day, and paper train you." Tonks joked, while getting a growl from Remus, but Tonks ignore it and picked him up, to apparate both of them out of the building they were in.

At Grimmauld Place, a not so happy pink Tonks appeared in the kitchen, holding a very unhappy puppy." Tonks, what happen to you, and where is Moony." Sirius asked, since he was the only one in the kitchen." Clarisa, decided to pull some pranks on her watchers, when she sent out those paper cranes." Tonks informed a grinning Sirius." So Tonks, she turned you pink, and don't tell me..." Sirius laughed out loud, as he realized what happen to Remus." Clarisa turned Moony into a puppy?" Sirius continued laughing.

After a while, Dumbledore entered the kitchen, and saw what happen to both Tonks and Remus." Don't tell me Clarisa did this to you both?" Dumbledore grinned, as Tonks nodded." We should put up some wards to protect us from those cranes, just incase Clarisa decides to send out more pranks." Tonks suggested, and Dumbledore agreed." It will be done by tomorrow, but I wish Clarisa would talk to us, because if Voldemort discover about her being a Shadow Mage, she will be a valuable asset to his dark cause." Dumbledore warned everyone, and they agreed." We know, but it seemed Clarisa doesn't care about the Wizarding world, since she is avoiding us." Tonks said, as Dumbledore sighed." I know that, that is why we must convince Clarisa to come to train and learn at Hogwarts, and at the same time keep her safe." Dumbledore finished, then gesture Tonks to the living room, to get her and Remus back to normal.

Unfortunately for the watchers, Clarisa had no trouble getting around Dumbledore wards, and continue pranking her watchers, whom is unfortunately more then determine to keep watching her, no matter what Clarisa does to them.

Up to the month of November, Clarisa whom tried to dissociated, with the other students since she didn't want to befriend any Muggles, since it would be dangerous to know her, but as she attended English class one afternoon, the teacher made a announcement that would change her plans." Now class, I will be partnering you!" The teacher said, causing some groans." That will be enough of that, since you and your partner, will need to work together for the rest of the school year, to do group assignments, and I will be choosing the partners." The teacher informed everyone, and started calling out names, and reassigning seats to keep the partners together.

In the end, Clarisa was partnered with a small plain looking girl, with blond hair, and blue eyes, that seem to be shy around Clarisa." Hi, my name is Gabriele Granger; I guess we are partners hah." Gabriele shyly asked, as they sat next to each other." I guess, by the way are you related to Hermione Granger?" Clarisa asked, as she looked interested." Actually she is a close cousin of mine, bit of a bookworm, but how do you know her?" Gabriele asked, as she looked to Clarisa." I had a friend who knew a Hermione Granger, his name was Harry Potter." Clarisa informed a now wide-eye teen." You knew Harry, Hermione was always talking about their adventures." Gabriele started, but stopped as the teacher got the class attention, and started them working on an assignment.

The days flew fast, and Clarisa and Gabriele became fast friends from the first day they were paired up, but during these times, they only stayed together during school hours, since Clarisa didn't want to expose herself by walking out of her wards where her watchers could try to talk to her, and because of that she been shadow traveling home, while still in the building.

December flew by quickly, and the day before the holidays, Clarisa and Gabriele was in the school library looking up answers to their schoolwork, when Gabriele decided to asked a question." Clarisa, are you planning anything for the holidays?" Gabriele shyly asked, as she looked to Clarisa." Actually I have nothing plan at this moment, why are you asking?" Clarisa asked, as she looked to Gabriele." Well I was hoping that we could go out shopping together sometime during the holidays." Gabriele hopefully asked." I guess I can hang out with you, since I have nothing to do for the holidays." Clarisa said, as after giving it a thought for a while." Great, lets plan on when we can meet." Gabrielle suggested, and both decided to meet on the third day of the holidays at the local mall.

The holidays came up faster then expected, and once school was over, Clarisa found herself to be depress, and researching new Shadow spells was not helping to relieve her depression." Great, what am I going to do, no friends to hang out with, accept for Gabriele, and I can't go back to the traitors, at least not yet." Clarisa thought, as she lay back on the chair and close her eyes." This is not helping, I need to do something." Clarisa thought, and disappeared in a dark cloud.

At Grimmauld Place during lunch, Sirius and Remus was going over what they knew about Clarisa." From our observations, Clarisa is a loner; accept for that girl she met during last month, but…" Remus started, but was cut off as a dark cloud appeared, and Clarisa appeared before them.

For a while no one spoke, since the men were shocked to see Clarisa standing in the kitchen." Sorry, I thought to stop by since I was bored out of my mind without any school to distract me with." Clarisa informed the two men, as she sat down on an empty chair." Miss. Whitewater, you know it's been tough trying to have a word with you?" Remus asked, as he came out of his shock." I know what you want, and the answer is no, I will not go back to the wizarding world till I'm ready to go back!" Clarisa firmly said, as the two men looked to her." Why don't you want to be in the wizarding world?" Sirius asked Clarisa, but Remus spoke first." I know, its the law of 1787, which condemns Shadow Mages, and because of that law, the Shadow Mages were wipe out in a matter of months." Remus said quietly, since the law was worse then the werewolf laws." You are right Remus, I had currently checked that law, and unfortunately for me, IT IS still in affect, even when all the Shadow Mages were declared dead." Clarisa sadly said, as she looked down at the table." Maybe Professor Dumbledore can do something about that law?" Sirius asked, just as Dumbledore entered the kitchen.

No one notice Dumbledore entrance, till he sat near Clarisa." Miss. Whitewater, I am currently trying to dismiss that law, but it is not easy at the moment to remove it." Dumbledore sadly informed Clarisa." Yeah right, I bet it's because of Fudge interfering with what you are doing!" Sirius said, as he spat out Fudge name." Professor, if you had documents that said that the ministry had fully supported the Shadow Mages before the law came into affect, will that help." Clarisa asked, as Dumbledore eyes sparkled brightly." Yes, that will help, and if the documents have the Ministry Seals before that date, I should be able to get rid of that law, and Minister Fudge would not be able to do anything to stop me." Dumbledore happily said, and Clarisa smile." Well, I do have years of documents, and ministry awards for a large number of Shadow Mages in my Heir's Vault, I can get them now to get the ball rolling." Clarisa happily said, and was gone in a puff of dark smoke.

It took more then half an hour before Clarisa appeared in the kitchen carrying a small bag." Here it is, and from what I can tell, it's ten years worth of documents." Clarisa happily declared, as she dumped the contents of the bag on the table, which luckily for everyone, all the documents automatically stacked themselves creating ten, two foot tall stacks of paper." Miss Whitewater, this is incredible, just a few of these, will quickly remove that law." Dumbledore started, as he read a number of documents." And since all of them have the Ministry Seal, we can get that law removed before the day had ended." Dumbledore finished, and waved his wand at the stacks, making them all fly back into the small bag." Now that done, I will go to the Ministry now, and as you said, gets the ball rolling." Dumbledore joked and stood up to leave." Wait, can I go and help, since it is me that you are protecting from that law." Clarisa shyly asked, stopping Dumbledore." I don't see why not, just hold on to me, and I'll apparate us to the Ministry." Dumbledore said, and Clarisa firmly took Dumbledore's arm, and both were gone.

In no time Dumbledore and Clarisa had arrived at the one of the Ministry offices that could help them, but before entering, Dumbledore turned to Clarisa." I don't want it known yet that you are a Shadow Mage, so be careful when we are talking to Madam Bones." Dumbledore quietly suggested, and Clarisa just nodded, before they entered the office.

Thanks to Dumbledore status, and being a close friend of Madam Bones, it took just minutes to get an audience with the Head court official." Good evening Headmaster Dumbledore, and who do you have here." Bones politely asked." This is Clarisa, and we are here since we got some proof that a law that was created about two hundred years ago, and still in affect today, is unjust, and we would like to remove it please." Dumbledore said, as he conjured a large table, and dumped the stacks of Documents." This is about the Shadow Mages law you been currently trying to remove right." Bones asked, before going over to the table." Yes it is, and since all of the documents have the Ministry Seals, it will show that the Ministry was fully supported of the Shadow Mages, before the law came into affect." Dumbledore informed Bones, and she went over to the stacks to look over the papers.

After half an hour of speed reading and magically scanning half of the documents, Bones finally looked to Dumbledore." From what I read for the reason of the Shadow Mages law, I can see that it was all false, and I don't see any reason to keep it in our current laws." Bones angrily started, since she was not too happy of the many innocent lives that were lost, because of the Shadow Mages law." That so call law, will be personally removed by me, within the next few minutes, I guarantee that." Bones finished, and both Dumbledore and Clarisa looked relieved.

Once Bones declared the law was unjust, Dumbledore turned to Clarisa." I guess it is now safe, to reveal yourself Miss. Whitewater." Dumbledore said, startling Bones." Miss. Whitewater, you are a Shadow Mage?" Bones asked, as she turned to Clarisa." I am, ma'am, and sorry, but that is all I can say at this moment." Clarisa firmly said, and Bones nodded." I can see why you want this law to be removed, since Miss. Whitewater won't have to be afraid to use her Shadow magic." Bones said to Dumbledore, and removed a very thick four by two feet book from her desk." This is one of several books of laws, and luckily I'm one of the few who can remove or add laws to this." Bones stated, and turned to the almost the very beginning of the book." Ah, here it is, and good riddance." Bone said, as she forcefully jabbed her wand at the written unjust law, and the words vanished from the book, leaving nothing behind." There now, if anyone looking at their copy of laws from this book will find this so call law gone from their list." Bones firmly said, and Clarisa breathe a sigh of relief." Thank you Madam Bones..." Clarisa started, but was cut off." No thanks is needed, just don't make me regret doing this for you alright!" Bones firmly said, and Clarisa quickly nodded." I promise that no one will be harm by my magic, accept for those who deserve it." Clarisa committed herself, and Bones nodded." Good answer, and now is there anything else you need?" Bones asked, and with shook of their heads, both Dumbledore and Clarisa left, after a friendly goodbye.

Back at Grimmauld Place, there was a small celebration in the kitchen, since Clarisa was happy that her Shadow magic was no longer illegal, but one thing she knew she had to do, made her feel unsure of which got the three adults attention." Clarisa what is wrong, I thought you will happy to be free of that law." Remus asked, as they all look worriedly to Clarisa." There is something I need to tell you guys, but I'm not sure how?" Clarisa sadly looked down at the table." Sometimes it helps to start from the beginning." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as he lifted Clarisa head from her chin, and peered into her sad golden eyes." No, that won't work, but I guess I should start from here." Clarisa stop, as she looked away to think.

It took a moment before Clarisa again spoke, and it was the last thing, the three wizards would have never guess." Professor, in my third year, Hermione and I used a Time Turner to first save Buckbeak from getting his head chop off, and then Sirius Black from the Dementor's kiss." Clarisa quickly said, since she knew Dumbledore had kept what they did quiet.

The second Clarisa was done speaking, the three men fell from their chairs, since they all was in shock." HAR…RY…PPP…OO…TTTT…EERR?" Sirius stuttered out loud." That was my former name, but yes, I was called Harry Potter, The Boy Who Live." Clarisa informed everyone, as they got off the floor, and started staring at her." Clarisa that event does confirm who you use to be, but care to tell us how this change came to be?" Dumbledore asked, as soon as he found his voice." Have any of you heard of the Heir transfer spell." Clarisa asked, as Remus and Sirius looked unsure, but Dumbledore looked graved." So this is permanent isn't it?" Dumbledore asked, and Clarisa nodded." Wait a minute, what is that spell, and are you telling us Harry is stuck as a girl?" Sirius yelled, which Dumbledore and Clarisa nodded too." The Heir transfer spell is a spell that help an adopted blood Heir from one family to move into another, by changing the Heirs appearance, blood, and abilities, to fit into his or her new family." Dumbledore started, as he looked Clarisa over." But once this spell is done, the child will lose all heritance of his or her family of which they were born from." Dumbledore finished. 

For a while no one spoke, so Clarisa went ahead, and told everyone about the spirit of Clarisa Whitewater, and her offer to help Harry, but when she was done, Sirius looked murderous." Harry, why did you do it?" Sirius shouted, as Clarisa flinched at her former name." Why do you think, when I was Harry I was somehow link to Voldemort, I heard what you all thought of Harry when you thought I had murdered Cedric!" Clarisa angrily started, as she glared at her former godfather." And when I was given a choice to live without the fame of being Harry Potter, I quickly took it; even it meant that I would live the rest of my life as a girl." Clarisa informed everyone with tears falling from her eyes, causing everyone to look hurt at the pain they caused her.

It took a few minutes before one of the three adults could speak, and he looked ashamed at what he had thought while Harry was in Azkaban." Clarisa, I know all of us were having doubts of what the Fake Moody had told us during that time, and he did put up a convincing act that we had no choice but to believe him!" Remus apologized." Clarisa, I will take full blame, since when I believe Crouch, everyone had no choice but to also believe him." Dumbledore sadly said, as Clarisa looked to him." During those few days in prison, I was hurt at the thought of losing all of you, but I couldn't believe that you would betray me like that?" Clarisa sadly started, as she now stared at the floor." Then after I became Clarisa, I thought I could live without friends, but I couldn't do it." Clarisa finished, as the three looked sadly to her." Clarisa, is there is a chance, we can repair all the damages done by Crouch?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked hopeful that Clarisa would give them a second chance." I want to start over, and forget everything bad that happen between us." Clarisa finished, as more tears fell." Then we shell, do we all agree to this?" Dumbledore asked, and the other two didn't said anything, except gave Clarisa a big group hug, while Dumbledore smiled knowing that this was a start of a renewed friendship.

After a long hug, Dumbledore decided to break it up." Clarisa, what are you going to do about your magical schooling?" Dumbledore asked, as the three separated." I'm sorry; I can't go back until I fully master my Shadow magic, which unfortunately will take till next summer." Clarisa worriedly said to everyone." Then if that what is needed, then I will be looking forward to having you back at Hogwarts, but there is problem, you will need to take your O.W.Ls to advance to six year." Dumbledore warned, and Clarisa gave it a thought." Can I come by for the exams, since I should be able to take them by the time they start?" Clarisa hopefully asked." It will be done, and I will guess that it will be the usual classes you will be taking exams for?" Dumbledore asked." Can you add Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, since I'm studying them at the moment, and should be over six year level by the time of the tests." Clarisa hopefully asked, as she shocked the adults." Clarisa, how can you have learn up to six year level, when you never taken the classes?" Dumbledore shakily asked, and Clarisa held up her hand, that showed two black rings." The one with the Large W is our family ring, and it will help disguise my spells to look like normal spells." Clarisa started, getting the three attention." And the nicely decorative one, is call The Ring of Learning, it will allow me to learn much faster then normal." Clarisa informed a still shocked group." I hope the ring doesn't supply the answers for you?" Dumbledore asked." No it doesn't, since I still need to read to learn things." Clarisa firmly started, as she looked to Dumbledore." This ring allows me to both read faster then an average speed reader, and at the same time quickly comprehend what I am reading, so if I read an advance spell, I should be able to cast it on my first try." Clarisa finished, and Dumbledore nodded, but was not done questioning." Will you still have the information, when the ring is off your fingered?" Dumbledore asked." Yes, everything I read with the ring on is implanted in my head, but once the ring is off, my reading and learning, will be back to normal." Clarisa firmly finished, and Dumbledore nodded." Then I guess you may use the ring during classes, but I should warn you, that it must be kept quiet." Dumbledore warned, and Clarisa nodded in agreement.

Once the talk about the ring was over, Dumbledore changed the subject." Clarisa, I was wondering, where have you been living up to now?" Dumbledore asked, as everyone looked interested." I been living in Shadow Mansion, which is our family ancestors home, it is unplotable, so I'm safe as long as I stay within it grounds." Clarisa informed everyone." You mean you been living alone all this time?" Sirius asked." No not really, since I have one over protected House Elf name Tibi, whom is worse then Dobby, and fourteen others that help to take care of me." Clarisa finished, and the others looked glad that Clarisa was living better then when she was as Harry.

Once Clarisa finished, Dumbledore spoke up." What about your friends, Ron, Hermione and Ginny?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa looked unsure." Clarisa, I personally know that Harry's death really hurt them, and they all wish that they never had betrayed you like that, and I know they would be happy to have you back." Remus assured Clarisa, but she shook her head." No, I'm not ready to face them yet; maybe during my O.W.Ls I will be ready to do so." Clarisa firmly said, and the other knew that it would be pointless to talk her out of it.

After spending sometime with the adults, Clarisa left before nightfall, since she didn't want Tibi come searching for her, but had promise,to come by to talk to Sirius, and Remus, every now and then.


	4. Horrors of Shopping, and kidnapped

Three days into the holidays, Clarisa put on her now empty, but magically enlarge backpack, and had shadow traveled to the Mall that was near her school, and once there she waited at the entrance for her friend Gabrielle. 

It didn't take long, before Clarisa saw Gabrielle, and gave each other a sisterly hug." Good morning Clarisa, ready for entire day of shopping?" Gabrielle happily asked." I'm ready whenever you are." Clarisa happily said, but as she turned." Wait, we need to wait for my cousin, her parents are dropping her off here, and will be spending a few days at my house." Gabrielle quickly said, stopping Clarisa dead in her tracks." Cousin, you don't mean Hermione Granger?" Clarisa asked, but kept her voice in check, since she didn't want to talk to her old friends yet." Ah, yes she is the one, why are you upset at meeting with her?" Gabrielle asked, as she looked to Clarisa." No it's nothing, I was just startle that I was going to meet one of Harry Potter friends." Clarisa quickly said, and waited with Gabrielle at the entrance. 

It took a few minutes, before a dark blue car rolled up to the entrance, and a brown hair girl quickly stepped out, and rushed to hug Gabrielle." Gabi, it is good to see you!" Hermione excitedly said as she let Gabrielle go." Gabi, I never thought to call you that." Clarisa joked, as she came up to the two cousins." Alright you may call me Gabi, and Hermione, I want you to meet Clarisa Whitewater, a good friend of mine from school." Gabrielle happily started, but stopped, as she noticed how Hermione looked at Clarisa." YOU, you were at the place I was at last summer!" Hermione called out, and was about to pull out her wand." Hermione don't, I'm not a dark witch, and Dumbledore will confirm it, since I had been seeing him, Sirius and Remus for the last few days." Clarisa quickly said, causing Gabrielle to look to them." Are you saying that Clarisa is a witch?" Gabrielle asked, as her eyes went wide." I'm sorry I didn't say anything Gabi, but yes I'm a witch, and will be going to Hogwarts for my six year." Clarisa said, looking to Gabrielle." We need to go somewhere private, and out in the open isn't a good place to talk about this!" Hermione firmly said, and the three went into the mall.

Once seated in a private area of the food court, Clarisa explain everything to both Gabrielle and Hermione, accept for being Harry Potter, and once she was done, Hermione spoke first." So you telling us, that you were in hiding since the Shadow Mages law would have you quickly executed for no reason?" Hermione asked, as Clarisa nodded." That was the reason all the Shadow Mages was wiped out about two hundred years ago, and I'm the last one in existence, but now that the law is gone I can go to Hogwarts for my magical schooling." Clarisa happily said, as Gabrielle look sadly to Clarisa." Is this the reason you were avoiding friends, cause you knew, you would be leaving to go back to the wizarding world." Gabrielle asked." That was the reason, but I promise I will visit when I can during the holidays." Clarisa firmly committed herself, and Gabrielle was glad as was Hermione." Now that settled, let go shopping!" Hermione excitedly said, as she pulled both girls up, and they all went to the stores.

Shopping was a tiresome affair, and just before lunch, Clarisa was both exhausted and embarrassed, since many of shops they went too was Lingerie stores, because Gabrielle had complain of Clarisa lack of nice underclothing," since they saw each other in the locker rooms after PE class", had made Clarisa buy a full wardrobe of those that she and Hermione picked for Clarisa.

The three friends made it back to the food court, and were ready for a large lunch since they all was now very hungry after hours of nonstop shopping, and carrying large bags of clothing." So guys, what shell we eat?" Hermione asked, as they check the selections, which consist of many high price food chains." I'm for some fast food, since I feel hungrier then Ron, during the welcoming…." Clarisa quickly stopped herself, since that would be a big mistake if she had finished that sentence, but unfortunately Hermione was staring at her." Ah, how do you know that Ron eats like a pig, during the welcoming feast?" Hermione asked, as Gabrielle also looked to Clarisa." Ah, Harry Potter always told me about your adventures, and joked about how Ron had eaten." Clarisa quickly explained, and luckily she had already told Hermione about her fake friendship with Harry." Oh yeah, I remember now, so lets go and grabbed something." Hermione said, but seem unconvinced, as they found a nice restaurant and bought some food. 

After a large lunch, Hermione again dragged her still very tired friends to the stores, to now give Clarisa a complete makeover, since her clothing, could be updated to today fashions." Oh come on you two, I am fine with what I'm wearing now!" Clarisa complained, as they entered a high fashion clothing store." CLARISA WHITEWATER, you are not fine wearing plain clothing, and from what Gabi told me while you tried the Lingerie on, you have no fashion sense, so we need to fully update your wardrobe!" Hermione sternly said, and at the same time reminding Clarisa of Mcgonagal." OK already, let get this over with, but this better not empty my bank account!" Clarisa complained, but knew it wouldn't, since she have over several million pounds in her muggle bank account she been using for a credit card, which luckily for her, barely scratch her wizard account.

Several hours later, and her magically enlarge backpack filled to the brimmed with all of her new clothing, Clarisa sat down on a bench and declare that she is done shopping for today." I guess we can call it a day." Hermione finally said, as she saw her friends exhausted from all their shopping." But can we do this again, since next time we won't need to buy clothing for Clarisa." Gabrielle hopefully asked." That will be fine with me." Clarisa started, but stopped as a Galleon rolled towards her, and she quickly stepped on it." Hey, someone drop…" Was all Clarisa said, since she suddenly felt a belly tugged, and was all she knew.

For a few moments, Hermione and Gabrielle stared at the now empty bench, until someone race towards them, and Hermione quickly recognize the person." Tonks, what just happened?" Hermione stuttered, as Tonks quickly waved her wand at the spot where Clarisa vanished." A wizard had rolled a Galleon towards Clarisa, and unfortunately she stepped on it to stop it from rolling." Tonks started, but stopped as she cursed herself." I should've known something was up, and stopped that Galleon from reaching Clarisa!" Tonks angrily said, since she was supposed to keep Clarisa safe, but turned to Hermione and Gabrielle." I'm sending you both to Grimmauld Place, since it's not safe here anymore, and from there Gabrielle can go straight home." Tonks firmly said, and took out a length of rope." Tonks, will Clarisa be alright?" Hermione shakily asked, as she took part of the rope, and gesture Gabrielle to do the same." I'm sorry, I can't say at this moment, but lets pray that they still don't know about Clarisa being a Shadow Mage." Tonks hopefully said, and then said the password to activate the Portkey.

In a dark and wet dungeon room, Clarisa slowly awoke." Oh please let this be a renovated room, Dumbledore just did!" Clarisa pleaded, but knew she was caught by Voldemort." So the muggle have awakened!" A voice spat out, and Clarisa saw a wizard in dark robes, looking through a small doorway window." A MUGGLE, I think you are wrong!" Clarisa quickly called out, and stood up with her wand in her hand." You are a witch, what are you doing living in the filthy Muggle world?" The wizard called out, sounding like it was a bad thing." I was trying to live a peaceful life and thank you very much for ruining it!" Clarisa yelled, then did a complicating wave with her wand, to conjured an unknown black Rune, which floated before her." What is that?" The wizard shouted, but was answered when three black balls flew out of the Rune, and shattered the doorway." Ahh!" The wizard screamed, as he was now covered in blisters, from the shatter doorway." Quite you will live for now." Clarisa said, as she dismissed the Rune, and created a new one, that sent black ropes flying at the wizard, both tying him up and silencing him." Wow, it does work, I can quickly get use to casting this way." Clarisa said smiling, since this was her first time testing these spells in battle." Now for me to leave this place, but first I should explore for now." Clarisa thought, and waved her wand at the bound wizard, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

At Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore had quickly assembled his Order, and was making plans for Clarisa rescue, when a dark cloud appeared, but once it was gone, a wizard in rip up Death Eaters robes appeared all bound up." What the…" Many Order members yelled, since they were expecting Clarisa to pop out of the cloud." Stand down everyone; he can't harm us like this!" Dumbledore commanded, and went to the bound Death Eater." He is cut up, someone get some Healing potions, to heal SOME of his wounds." Dumbledore called out, and someone went to get the weakest of their potions, since they didn't want to waste their most potent potions on a Death Eater. 

Unfortunately in the end, Dumbledore had gotten no answers, and to make things more complicated, more Death Eaters started popping up the same way, but less wounded then the first one." Professor Dumbledore, what is going here?" Molly asked, as a Death Eater popped in front of her." I believe Clarisa is freeing herself at this moment." Dumbledore only said, as he gathered the Death Eaters together.

Back in a unknown place, Clarisa was smiling at what Dumbledore would be thinking, as she sent the nineteenth Death Eater to Grimmauld Place, but her amusement was cut short, as she came up to a plain but old double doorway, and heard a very familiar but unwelcome voice yelled from within." Get the girl now; I want to know why Dumbledore is interested in her!" Voldemort yelled, and Clarisa quickly turned into a shadow to avoid three Death Eaters running out, but once the door closed, Clarisa appeared, and created a Rune that sent out ropes to quickly subdue the three Death Eaters and then sent them on their way." Great, I know I'm not powerful enough to fight Voldemort, but maybe I can scare him." Clarisa thought, and turned into a shadow that went under the doorway and into a large room, with Voldemort and a few Death Eaters.

In a large room, as a snake like man sat on a thrown like chair, made up of hundreds of skeletons, he was observing a shadow moving on the ground, which had no explanation of what was causing it." My faithful followers, we have a guest among us!" Voldemort hissed, and the five other occupants of the room, quickly pulled out their wands, and search about." Show yourself, or face my wrath!" Voldemort angrily hissed, and instantly a dark shadow came up from the floor, and formed an image of a boy long thought dead." YOU, you should be dead!" Voldemort hissed loudly, but looked shocked at what he was seeing." I am dead you fool!" A black shadowy figure of Harry Potter yelled, and then pointed his shadowy finger at a Death Eater." Crouch, I got a bone to pick with you!" Harry yelled, and Crouch quickly waved his wand." Avada Kedavra!" Crouch shouted, but the green spell flew straight threw Harry shadowy form." You can't kill someone who is already dead!" Harry laughed, and waved his hand, to send out shadowy lines at Crouch, which quickly turn into ropes, that tide Crouch up tightly." Now be gone, and get what you deserve for what you did to me!" Harry yelled, and with another wave of his hands Crouch was gone in a puff of black smoke.

While Harry was taken care of Crouch, the rest was frozen in fear,after seeing a killing curse failed to kill someone, only when Crouch disappeared Voldemort shakily spoke out." What did you do to him?" Voldemort yelled, and Harry smile." I sent him to where he can be punished by those who wish him harm!" Harry simply said, and waved his hand at the remaining Death Eaters, which quickly got tied up, and disappeared before anyone can do anything." Now, I will be leaving you alone for awhile, but I will be back once I'm strong enough to defeat you!" Harry said, and then vanished leaving a not so very happy Voldemort.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Dumbledore was trying to stop Sirius and many of the Order members from killing Crouch, for what he did to Harry, and killing off Mad eye, but the sudden appearance of a shadowy figure stopped them dead in their tracks." HARRY!" They all called out, as Harry looked to Dumbledore." Professor, can I have a word with you in private!" Harry asked unkindly, and Dumbledore nodded, while dismissing a shocked looking group.

After putting the still remaining Death Eater to sleep, Harry shadowy form change to that of Clarisa, and she breathed a sigh of relief, as she fell to the floor exhausted." Clarisa, are you alright!" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as he knelt next to Clarisa." I need some rest, but I should be fine…" Clarisa only said, before falling into a deep sleep.

Moments after leaving the kitchen, the Order members was startled when a sadden Dumbledore stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a sleeping Clarisa." Clarisa should be fine thanks to Harry, but would someone get Madam Pomfrey to fully check her." Dumbledore worriedly said, before heading up the stairs to place Clarisa in an unused room.

Almost an hour had passed when Pomfrey entered the kitchen, where everyone was quietly waiting for news of Clarisa's health." The girl is fine, and it appears that she is unharmed except for some magic depletion, which should be back to normal in a day or two." Pomfrey informed everyone, and once seeing that it was all that was needed, she left to go back to Hogwarts.

Once Pomfrey was gone, Sirius turned to Dumbledore." Professor, how is it that Harry…" Sirius started, but was cut off by Dumbledore, since no one else knew the truth about Harry." Sirius, we will know more when Clarisa wakes up, but I fear we won't know anything until then." Dumbledore firmly said, and Sirius quickly quieted. "Professor, what are we going to do about Clarisa, since we got her now?" Molly asked, and everyone looked to Dumbledore." Since the wards around her Muggle school are enough to protect her, I feel it will be fine to let her continue." Dumbledore started, to the protest of the Order, but he quickly quieted them." I already made a deal with her, in which I allow her to continue going to the Muggle school if she takes her O.W.Ls this year, and come to Hogwarts for her six year." Dumbledore continued, to the relief of a few." Professor, will she be ready for her O.W.Ls?" Molly asked, and Dumbledore nodded." From what she tells me, she will be far ahead of her classmates, and will have no trouble with her magical schooling." Dumbledore said, and everyone accepted it. 

Once Clarisa schooling was over, Molly remembered something." Professor, do you know how to contact Clarisa guardians?" Molly asked, as Dumbledore and a few others looked worried." I'm afraid Clarisa have no guardians to contact, since other then living in a large unplottable mansion, and fifteen house elves, Clarisa is living by herself." Dumbledore informed a horror struck mother." WHAT, she can't live by herself she is just a child!" Molly yelled, as everyone quickly moved away." And because of that, I'm taking her in, and I don't care what anyone says!" Molly declared, and Dumbledore looked unsure about it." Mrs. Weasley, Clarisa needs time to work on her Shadow magic, and it would be best to leave her alone until she is ready for the wizarding world." Dumbledore said, hoping against hope that Molly will wait till then." I don't see why she can't practice her magic while someone looks after her?" Molly sternly said in a way, that Dumbledore knew he would not win this argument." Mrs. Weasley lets wait until Clarisa wakes up, before we decide on her living arrangements." Dumbledore firmly said, and for a second Molly was about to protest, but knew Dumbledore was right and didn't say anymore. 

Once Molly let off her steam about Clarisa, Tonks spoke up, after entering the kitchen." Sir, the Death Eaters are done being questioned, and many of them are saying that a young girl use some kind of magic that involved an unknown Rune to capture them." Tonks informed a startle group." Do you mean she place a Rune on an object, and used it against the Death Eaters!" Bill asked." No, she somehow conjured a floating Rune, and a bounding spells shot out it, this was what all the Death Eaters had said, and whatever spell that was, it took awhile for the Aurors to remove it." Tonks finished, making everyone looked to Dumbledore. 

It took a while for Dumbledore to speak, since he was lost in thought, but after a long sigh, he looked to the Order." I need to confirm this with Clarisa, but I'm sure she somehow had mastered the lost art of Rune spell casting, which can make any spell fifty times more powerful then an average level spell." Dumbledore started, but stopped to think." A lost art, it must be ancient, since I never heard of Runes being use that way?" Bill informed Dumbledore." No it is not ancient, but it was lost around a hundred years ago, when it was decided, since it took too much magic to cast it was thought to be obsolete, so the only records of the Rune casting is locked away in the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore inform Bill." Do you mind if I come to have a word with Clarisa, since I'm interested in learning anything new about Runes?" Bill hopefully asked, and Dumbledore nodded." I will ask her if she will share this knowledge, but it will be her decision to tell us, since I believe this is something that should be limited to a few people." Dumbledore warned, and called the meeting to an end to stop anymore questioning till he spoken with Clarisa.


	5. Explainations

A/N; Just want to say, sorry about a certain paragraph in this chapter, I was press for ideas, and that was all I could think of, but not too worry, nothing will happen between them, now or in future chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter, or its characters, and please review.

The day after her escape, Clarisa slowly awoke, but still drain of her energy." Tibi, I need some energy potions." Clarisa called out while her eyes still closed, and with a pop a squeaky voice sounded." Mistress Whitewater, here is what you required." Tibi voice sounded, but another took her place." Here let me help Clarisa for now, if I may." The kind voice of Dumbledore sounded, surprising Clarisa." A good friend you have in Tibi, she was here helping us several hours after you escape." Dumbledore informed a slightly awake Clarisa." Now drink up, and then have some breakfast." Dumbledore kindly suggested, as Clarisa took the potion and drank it, and within seconds she was fully awake.

After a big breakfast, Clarisa was resting on her bed and alone in the room, since Dumbledore had left to give Clarisa some privacy, but had warned her that Hermione had seen Tibi before he left, making Clarisa cringe at Hermione's verbal assault about house elves rights.

After breakfast Clarisa just laid on the bed with her eyes closed until a knock sounded on her door." Come in!" Clarisa called out, and Hermione entered carrying a stack of thick books, all of them were on Runes." Clarisa, I was wondering about your knowledge on Runes, and how you were able to use this to cast Runes spells?" Hermione asked, as soon as she sat down on a chair beside Clarisa's bed." Hermione Granger, there is a time to rest and a time to study, and right now, I would like to rest for the entire day thank you very much!" Clarisa firmly said, and Hermione was about to protest." No Hermione, and another thing, please don't go into S.P.E.W…" Clarisa quickly stopped herself, since there was no way, Harry could have told her about Hermione's House Elf rights." What the, Clarisa how you know about S.P.E.W!" Hermione quickly asked, as she looked directly at Clarisa." Ah…" Clarisa started, but luckily someone entered the room, and saving her from answering." Good morning Clarisa, I need a word with you about the Runes spells you used while escaping from Voldemort." Dumbledore kindly interrupted, and then sat down waiting for an answer.

After some thoughts of what to say, Clarisa sighed." I don't know what's the big deal, it is simple to do, and took me almost a couple days to start practicing it, and if you want I can get the books on them?" Clarisa suggested, causing Dumbledore and Hermione to stare at her." Clarisa, the Rune spells are very advance magic, and I doubt any of your Shadow Mages ancestors could accomplish it, or even cast one spell without magically draining themselves." Dumbledore informed a shocked Clarisa." WHAT, between each Rune spell I cast, I seem to get a bit stronger after a short rest." Clarisa informed a shocked professor." Hmm, I need to do some research into this." Dumbledore started, and after a long thought." Clarisa, I will get back with you on this subject, hopefully by the end of the day I will have some answers." Dumbledore said, and quickly left the room.

For the rest of the day a reluctant Clarisa and Hermione went over Runes and their uses, and Hermione who was learning about Runes for the last two years was surprised that Clarisa seem to know more then her." Clarisa, where did you learn all these things about Runes?" Hermione finally said, after a long discussion about Runes." I have a whole library on the subject, and if you wish I can show you some advance books on Runes you might be interested in." Clarisa suggested, but before Hermione could answer, Pomfrey entered and started scolding the two teens." Miss. Whitewater, you should be sleeping all day, not talking to your friends." Pomfrey sternly said, as she went to Clarisa to do some medical scans." Good, you did not over tire yourself, but I want you asleep after you eat your dinner!" Pomfrey sternly started, and handed some potions that would help Clarisa get stronger." Take these potions once you eaten, and by tomorrow you may leave your bed, but don't do any magic until I say so, do I make myself clear." Pomfrey firmly stated, and Clarisa nodded." Crystal clear, I guess I'm stuck here until then!" Clarisa sighed, as she lied back while wishing for her own bed back at Shadow Mansion." I will be back tomorrow around lunch, and if I find your magic at normal levels, hopefully it will be the last time I will be around until you get into trouble again." Pomfrey informed Clarisa, and left.

After Pomfrey left, Hermione also left to do some studying, leaving Clarisa alone until Molly Weasley entered with large tray of food." Now eat up young lady, and then take your potions." Molly firmly said, as she set the tray on Clarisa's lap." I will be back in an hour to retrieve the tray, so just sit it aside once you eaten." Molly said, and Clarisa only nodded, as she dug in while Molly watched Clarisa for a second or two before leaving the room.

Later that afternoon, Dumbledore arrived in Clarisa's room, but found her in a potion induce sleep, and because of that he couldn't tell her of his findings." It seems Clarisa is more powerful then she realized; I just hope Voldemort doesn't learn of this, or the light side will fall if Clarisa either turned to the dark side, or is killed before she fully access her full power." It was Dumbledore last thought, before leaving the room.

The entire Order was in the kitchen as Dumbledore entered and address the members." I found out that we don't just have a Shadow Mage on our side, but also a Rune Mage, since Clarisa can manipulate spell Runes to increase her Shadow magic." Dumbledore informed everyone, and they all gasped at the information." And because of this, we seem to have a powerful ally on our side." Dumbledore finished, but one member was not so sure." Professor Dumbledore are you sure, since she has been refusing our assistance to help her!" Snape unkindly hissed." Right now Miss. Whitewater has some personal problems she needs to sort out, and it will take time for her to decide to come back to the wizarding world, so we must give her that time." Dumbledore firmly informed everyone, as Snape looked unsure about this." Professor, I been wondering if Whitewater is just another excuse to bring up another celebrity, since that brat Harry Potter died because of your mistake!" Snape barked unkindly." And because of this, you may be blind of the truth, which Shadow Mages are Dark Wizards, and not anything like us, whom have the ability to decide which side to choose." Snape snapped at Dumbledore." Professor Snape THAT WILL BE ENOUGH, Clarisa is not a Dark witch!" Dumbledore commanded, and Snape quickly back away, from the power Dumbledore now radiated." I got Ministry documents, that showed that they use too accepted Shadow Mages as light wizards, and was called on upon for support against the darkness, over two hundred years ago." Dumbledore now snapped at Snape." I have no idea why the Ministry decided to turn on the Shadow Mages, but from what I read there was no reason for hundreds of Shadow Mages to be murdered in cold blood, and then create both a law that would make it legal to hunt them down, and use false stories to make them the most evilest beings on the planet!" Dumbledore unkindly said to Snape." If any of you also think Clarisa is a Dark Witch, and don't believe me, then you may leave the Order of the Phoenix, and don't come back." Dumbledore angrily finished, and unfortunately a few did leave the room, including Snape.

Once the unbelievers left the room, Molly spoke up." Professor is it wise to just send them off like that?" Molly asked with concern for Clarisa's safety." Not to worry, they will not remember that they were part of the Order, or what just happen, so right now we are still safe!" Dumbledore firmly said, but had inwardly wish that no one had left.

Once everyone was settled again, Molly looked to Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore what about my guardianship to Clarisa Whitewater?" Molly hopefully asked." We still need to asked her and make arrangements, because I think your family should be move to her Family estate since it is unplottable, and plus I will see about moving the Order there, once I have Clarisa's permission of course." Dumbledore informed everyone, and called to an end to the meeting.

The next morning Clarisa awoke fully rested, and found her magic back to normal." I wonder if I can do some magic." Clarisa thought, as she got off her bed holding her wand, and waved it at the closet door, which turned it black, and a Rune glowing on it." Hmm, had never done this in a while, I hope I did that Rune right?" Clarisa thought as she removed her clothes, and opened the door to reveal a large pool, in a nicely decorative room, which Clarisa went in closing the door after her.

Thirty minutes later, Dumbledore and Sirius entered Clarisa's empty room, after knocking on the door with no answers." Albus, what is that doing here?" Sirius asked, as they walked up to the black door with the Rune." I believe I recognize the Rune, but I can't say why it's here." Dumbledore said, just as a very naked Clarisa opened the door, and for few seconds stared at two blushing wizards, whom quickly turn around." Ah, sorry about this, we didn't know you were taking a bath?" Dumbledore quickly apologized, and Clarisa hearing this, ran back into through the door and closed it." It's alright, but please can you leave so I can get dress." Clarisa shyly asked from inside the room." We will be waiting in the hallway." Sirius said his face all red, as well as Dumbledore.

Once the two men were outside Clarisa's room, Sirius quickly spoke." So Harry did completely change into a girl, didn't he?" Sirius asked, sounding embarrass at what just had happen." It's been recorded that the Heir transfer spell does change the Heir's gender, but only a few cases of that actually happening." Dumbledore said just as embarrass as Sirius, but another voice interrupted them." Excuse me, what is this about the Heir transfer spell and Harry, are you both taking about?" The very stern voice of Molly Weasley asked, making the two men jump and gulped at the same time." It appears that our little secrete is out." Sirius nervously said, as Dumbledore agreed, before turning to Molly, whom had her hands on her hips and looking very frightening to both men." Sorry not right now, since we need to talk in private please, and in the presence of Clarisa will be most helpful." Dumbledore inform Molly, but before she could say anything, a now fully dress, but still embarrass Clarisa appeared." Ah, what just happen?" Clarisa asked, as she noticed Molly was not looking nicely at Sirius and Dumbledore." I'm afraid a secrete you wanted to keep a secrete, accept for a few knowing about it, had been discovered, so lets head to the library, to tell Molly the whole truth." Dumbledore informed a now worried teen, and they all went to the library, which was luckily empty at the moment.

After placing some anti-listening charms about the library, Dumbledore explain everything to Molly whom was shocked at Clarisa's story, and when Dumbledore was done, Molly turned to Clarisa." Azkaban Prison, and learning about what we thought of you during that time, must have been a terrible ordeal." Molly started, as he took Clarisa hand, and sadly looked to her." I am sorry, since I also said a number of terrible things about Harry, and now I regretted saying them." Molly apologized, as she looked down with tears falling." Miss. Whitewater, will you ever forgive us for this injustice we did to you?" Molly worriedly asked, as more tears fell." I will, since I can't live without a family." Clarisa sadly said, and Molly quickly hugged her.

After awhile, Molly and Clarisa separated as Dumbledore kindly interrupted." Clarisa, there is a matter we must go into now!" Dumbledore firmly said, and Clarisa looked to him" I know you are doing alright now by yourself, but when you come to Hogwarts, the Ministry will know that you don't have a guardian, and will make you a ward of the Ministry." Dumbledore warned Clarisa, causing her to look worried." But there is a way to stop this if you allow Molly to be your guardian, if you will have her?" Dumbledore hopefully asked, and Clarisa turned to Molly." Mrs. Weasley, I would be happy to be part of your family." Clarisa firmly committed herself, to the relief of the adults." But you all must move into Shadow Mansion, since it is safer then Hogwarts." Clarisa hopefully asked, and Molly nodded." We will, once we get our things together." Molly said, causing Clarisa to smile.

Once the guardianship was approved, Dumbledore spoke up." Miss. Whitewater, I was wondering if I can hold Order meetings at Shadow Mansion, since Grimmauld Place isn't really suited for our meetings." Dumbledore hopefully asked, and Clarisa nodded." I guess it would be alright, but I need to ask Tibi about something." The second Clarisa said Tibi, the excited house elf appeared." Mistress Whitewater called for Tibi?" Tibi excitedly squeak." Yes Tibi, I was wondering if there a way to bring friends over to Shadow Mansion?" Clarisa kindly asked, and Tibi quickly nodded and snapped her fingers making a dozen or so black plain necklaces appear on Clarisa's lap." Have them Apparate, while concentrating on the necklace and they will appear at the Mansion, or have Talons bring them to the mansion." Tibi squeakily inform Clarisa, and after checking that was all she was gone.

Once Tibi left, Dumbledore left to prepare the Order, while Molly left for her home the Burro to pack up their family clothes and things, while at the same time, Clarisa had left for Shadow Mansion, to have the House Elves, prepare fifty out of the hundred rooms, for her guests, and get started on a large lunch, to welcome everyone.

After getting everything ready for everyone, Clarisa appeared in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where once she appeared her ears was attacked by a loud screech." Who is making all of those loud and rude comments?" Clarisa thought, and ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway, where Sirius and a number of Order Members were fighting a curtain, to close off a screaming painting." Sirius, what is happening?" Clarisa yelled above the painting shrieks, as she tried to help." My mother has the habit of screaming at everyone, whom had disturbed her, and unfortunately we can't remove her because of charms protecting her." Sirius yelled back, but everyone was surprised, when the painting stopped screaming.

For a while no one was not sure why the painting stopped yelling, until they saw Sirius mother glaring at Clarisa." YOU ARE A WHITEWATER!" Mrs. Black shrieked at Clarisa." I am, and how do you know that!" Clarisa asked, as she looked interested in what Mrs. Black had to say." It can't be, your family line died years ago, you are nothing but a fraud." Mrs. Black yelled, and started saying very loud and very rude insults at Clarisa." No, let me handle this." Clarisa quickly said, as the Order members tried to close the curtain again, but quickly back away, as they felt Clarisa magic flaring.

Once it was clear, Clarisa took out her wand, and Mrs. Black laugh out." Fool, magic can't remove me; you'll be wasting your time!" Mrs. Black yelled, but Clarisa smiled." Lets see if you are right!" Clarisa said, and waved her wand, creating a black Rune that floated before her." What are you doing?" Mrs. Black yelled, but was answered, as the Rune attach to the painting and covered it with a dark shadow." Finite Incantatum!" Clarisa yelled, as she waved her wand, making the shadow disappear leaving a now empty painting, which fell to the ground as soon as the shadow was gone.

For a while, the Order members were in shock, since Clarisa did something they couldn't do, until a not so happy voice startled everyone." CLARISA WHITEWATER, GO BACK IN YOUR ROOM NOW!" The very unhappy voice of Madam Pomfrey yelled, as she walked down the hallway towards the group." What did I do?" Clarisa worriedly asked, since she was wondering what she did to anger the Healer." I told you yesterday, not to do magic, until I tell you can, didn't I!" Pomfrey sternly asked, and Clarisa gulped." You did, but I'm fine really!" Clarisa started, but was cut off, as Pomfrey looked not so nicely at Clarisa." Only I can tell you when you are fine, now lets go to your room young lady!" Pomfrey warned, and Clarisa reluctantly went, as those around her felt very sorry for Clarisa.

An hour later, a very unhappy Clarisa walked into the kitchen, where Sirius and a few others were seating." Why so down?" Sirius asked, as Clarisa sat at the table." I'm stuck here for another night." Clarisa grumpily said, as she placed her head on the table." Oh, is that is all, not to worry we need another day to gather up some things before we can move." Sirius informed Clarisa." And by the way, thanks for removing our torn in the side." Sirius joked, causing Clarisa to smile." No big deal, I really hated what she was saying to all of us." Clarisa said, as Remus entered the room, going over some Rune books with Hermione." Oh there you are we wanted to ask you what was that Rune you did on Mrs. Black's portrait?" Remus asked Clarisa, as he spied her at the table." It was just a spell weakening Rune." Clarisa said, but as Remus and Hermione gave Clarisa a look that said, you better tell us more then that, Clarisa continued with a sigh." It's a Rune, which can weaken the strongest spells to wards, to a point that a simple Finite Incantatum spell will be able to remove it." Clarisa informed the now grinning Remus." When you said wards, does that also mean like a certain ward, you have placed on your Muggle School?" Remus asked, as Bill Weasley whom was sitting at the table grinned." Thanks for the Rune Clarisa, now it should be easy to remove Ancient wards from Tombs and a certain school!" Bill said, as he quickly sketched out the Rune from memory onto a parchment." Ah Bill, it's not easy to do, since you not only need the power to power up the Rune spell, you also need the incantation to cast it." Clarisa quickly said, causing everyone to turn to her." What incantation, you didn't say anything when you created the Rune?" Sirius asked, as he looked confusedly at Clarisa." I cast it soundlessly, since I didn't want a certain curse breaker to learn it." Clarisa grinningly said, causing everyone jaw to drop. "Clarisa, PLEASE TEACH IT TO ME!" Bill begged, but Clarisa shook her head. "No not now, but I MIGHT teach it to you after I leave my Muggle school, since I don't want to be bothered, while I'm still attending it." Clarisa said, and then quickly turned into a shadow before anyone could protest, and headed to her room at Grimmauld Place.

Before Clarisa went to bed, she place some privacy charms on her room so she wont be disturb, and went directly to bed, wondering how much she should teach Bill, but decided to wait until she was fully rested to think more about it.


	6. Christmas at Shadow Mansion

A/N; Sorry short one for this chapter, and part of this chapter dedicated to athenakitty, whom gave me that idea about Bill.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

The move from Grimmauld Place to Shadow Mansion was hectic with witches and wizards moving back and forth to move certain things, and even once all was moved, Shadow Mansion was still active, with everyone moving about getting their rooms ready, or just exploring the mansion.

It was not until Christmas Day when everyone got settle down to rest by a large Christmas tree which Sirius and Remus somehow manage to set up in the large living room while everyone was scurrying about during their move." Hay guys, we got all your presents here to open under the tree." Sirius called out to gather all the children around the tree, but had noticed someone was missing." Hermione did you see Clarisa?" Sirius asked, looking puzzled that she was not here." I think she headed for the library." Hermione said, looking unsure." I don't know why Clarisa needs to be with us, and plus who would give her presents, we barely know her." Ron rudely asked without thinking, as he quickly went looking for his presents." Ronald Weasley, she should be here, since she was nice enough to let us live here, and plus I do see some presents for her." Hermione scolded, as Sirius and Remus ignored the conflict and decided to look for Clarisa.

In the library, Clarisa was sitting alone feeling sad that this year she probably wouldn't get any presents." I should be use to this by now; this going to be like being back at the Dursleys with everyone getting something but me." Clarisa thought, but as she closed her eyes with tears falling a voice interrupted her." Hey why the long face?" Sirius voice sounded surprising Clarisa." Do you think we forgotten our favorite witch?" Remus continued with a smile, as Clarisa quickly stood up to look to both wizards." What did you do?" Clarisa asked, looking puzzled." Do you really think that we would forget to get you presents its Christmas after all?" Sirius asked, sounding hurt that Clarisa didn't think that they would." You did?" Clarisa asked sounding hopeful." We did, now go to your room, and put on the present that's there, and come to the main living room to open the rest of your presents." Remus jokingly commanded, and with a puzzle look Clarisa went to her room.

About thirty minutes later while everyone in the main living room was still opening their presents, the doors opened to reveal a marvelous sight, a young silvered haired woman, wearing a beautiful form fitting green silk dress, with a diamond necklace around her neck, and as she stepped in, there was cat-calls from Sirius and Remus, whom quickly got up and hugged Clarisa." How do you like the dress?" Sirius asked with a smile, as Clarisa gave him a glare." I will only wear it for today, and not afterwards." Clarisa whispered unkindly, as Hermione stopped up." Wow Clarisa, where did you get the dress?" Hermione asked, as she both looked the dress over, and then gave Clarisa a friendly hug." It's just from our favorite shaggy mutt, and sometimes hairy wolf." Clarisa said with a smile, while at the same time not realizing her mistake and Hermione look, as she went into the room to greet the others.

Next to greet Clarisa was Dumbledore whom smiled at her." I see you are taking being a girl well?" Dumbledore whispered as they hug." Its probably part of the spell, since I am doing things a boy normally wouldn't do?" Clarisa whispered back as Molly stepped up." Wow Clarisa, now you look like the Mistress of the Mansion." Molly joked before they hug each other." This dress will be for only special occasions Mrs. Weasley, and plus it's from Sirius and Remus, I had to wear it." Clarisa declared, as she went to the tree and grabbed some of her presents, since Ron usually ignored her, and Ginny hardly talk to her.

The presents Clarisa got was not many, a pink sweater from Molly, cosmetics from Hermione, and more nice clothing from Sirius and Remus, but as she found a large box from Dumbledore, he quickly stopped her from opening it." Clarisa, it would be best if you open my present in private." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa knew she should listen, so she set the box aside to take it to her room later.

The rest of the day spent evading Hermione and Bill, whom been bugging Clarisa about her knowledge on Runes, even though they had the run of Clarisa's library, someone warded part of the library to harmlessly repel those who weren't in the Whitewater families, and unfortunately for Hermione and Bill, the Runes they were after was in the warded area.

Dinner came slowly for a few, and those living Shadow Mansion were very talkative accept for Clarisa, whom was eating quietly until Bill arrived with an assortment of flowers, chocolates, and balloons that has the words" You are the best witch ever", and he then knelt before Clarisa." Please, all of these are yours if you teach me that Rune spell!" Bill begged with all of his might." Darn, I thought you were going to ask my hand in marriage!" Clarisa started, sounding disappointed at what Bill had said." Then I guess my answer is still NO!" Clarisa firmly said, and got up, and started walking to the door.

As Clarisa walked away, everyone including Bill was shocked at what Clarisa had said, but Bill quickly spoke up." If marrying you will get you to…." Bill started but was cut off as Clarisa quickly turned around, and with a wave of her wand, encircled Bill in shadows, that lasted for a split second before it was gone, along with the chocolates which had somehow appeared in Clarisa's arms." Sorry, I was just joking about marrying me, but I will give you a fighting chance in learning the Rune spell." Clarisa informed a puzzled Curse Breaker, and with a wave of her wand, Clarisa exploded Bill's Balloons, which scattered tiny pieces of ripped up parchments about the room." Your spell is yours if you can read it, so good luck in putting it together!" Clarisa evilly said, since Bill will probably take till summer to put the parchment together, and with that done, Clarisa left the dinning room eating the chocolate Bill gave her.

By the end of the holidays, Clarisa was happy, and not because she was free of Bill and Hermione begging's for the Rune spell, it was because Dumbledore had giving her back that which she had lost, Harry's belongings, which she will cherish for as long as she live.


	7. Second fight, Revelations

A/N; This is actually two parts, I'm still working on the second, which will reveal what happened when Harry was in Azkaban, and the truth behind Harry's friends betrayals, which part of it will be revealed in this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

In mid May found the Order Members in a state of worry, as Death Eaters were sighted at Clarisa's Muggle school, and not only that, Clarisa's wards seem to have collapsed, and a powerful ward took its place, trapping Clarisa and the Muggles in the school, while leaving the Order outside and helpless as flashes of color was seen in the school.

Sometime earlier

In the Gym, Clarisa and Gabrielle were doing laps in the large pool during their free time in PE, when Clarisa stopped at the end of the pool and called Gabrielle to her." Gabi, I need you to follow me." Clarisa urgently said, and quickly led Gabrielle to a bare wall, and place her hands on it." Gabi, close your eyes." Clarisa quickly warned, and once Gabrielle had her eyes closed, Clarisa created a Rune on the wall, and for a split second the room went pitch black startling the Muggles in and about the pool, but in the next second there was light." Good that should keep them out until I can take care of them." Clarisa said, as Gabrielle looked to her." Who are you taking care of?" Gabrielle asked, as she started to look worried." Death Eaters are in the main building, I don't know how they broke my wards, but I'm planning on stopping them!" Clarisa declared, and Gabrielle looked more worried." Gabi, I'm sending you to Shadow Mansion, tell them I sent you to get the Order here and hurry!" Clarisa quickly said, and before Gabrielle could say anything, Clarisa waved her hand at her, causing Gabrielle to disappear." Great just great, looks like I'm leaving this school sooner then expected." Clarisa sighed, and was gone in a puff of smoke.

In the main building, Death Eaters were herding the Muggles in classrooms, and not caring how full the classroom was, they kept sending more students and teachers into the rooms, until they couldn't anymore they just closed and magical sealed the door trapping the Muggles inside.

As the Death Eaters was taking care of the Muggles, Clarisa made a quick stop in the locker rooms to get dress in long pants, and shirt, and then started cursing herself." Great idea Clarisa Whitewater, use a ward that repels magical wands, only good it did was that Dumbledore had not figure it out." Clarisa scolded herself, since that was the reason she can go through her own wards, she been leaving her wand home." Oh well, I just need a quick stop at my home, and get it!" Clarisa thought, and closed her eyes but quickly opened them." No I can't, since Voldemort had just placed a ward even that I couldn't pass." Clarisa now worriedly said, and decided she had no choice, but to attack the Death Eaters with wandless magic, which will limit her use on Rune spells.

In the office part of the main building, some Death Eaters was scattering files looking for anything on Clarisa, while others was torturing the Muggle workers by sending cutting hexes, and bone breaking curses at them, but all that quickly stop when a shadow encircled the Death Eaters for a few seconds, and once it was gone, the Death Eaters was unconscious and tied up.

Once the Death Eaters was taken care of, Clarisa appeared and went to the Muggles." Sorry for the delay, I was in PE class." Clarisa quickly said, as she started healing the Muggles." What are you?" An office worker demanded." I am a witch, but it won't matter since you WILL forget everything in a couple hours." Clarisa informed the office worker, and in the next second a dark cloud fell on the Muggles, and when it was gone, and they were all asleep." Good, now I need to get to my second line of defense and activate it to get rid of the Death Eaters, and erase the Muggles memories of me." Clarisa thought as she quickly left the room and headed to the basement.

As Clarisa rushed down the hallway, she met up with a number of Death Eaters, but thanks to an accident meeting with the walls, they all were unconscious by the time Clarisa ran pass them with a smile.

After a few minutes of running and more run in with Death Eaters, Clarisa reach the bottom of the basement where she was cut of guard when a purple spell hit her right arm." Oh, you pay for that." Clarisa painfully yelled, as she quickly ducked behind the stairwell while casting a binding spell on her now broken arm." Give up Clarisa; we have the building contained in a magical shield, so you can't leave without us!" A Death Eater yelled, causing Clarisa to grinned, since she recognized the rat's voice." Oh I will escape Wormtail, but I know you won't." Clarisa yelled and turned into a shadow that flew pass Wormtail, and the second Clarisa appeared behind him, she quickly waved her left hand that cause Wormtail to be engulf in shadow, and once it was gone a toy mouse took its place." Now that is a fitting form for you!" Clarisa said, as she pocketed the mouse, and left for the other side of the basement.

Once Clarisa reach to the end of the basement, she stepped up to the large circuit breaker for the school." Once I activate this, I will have no choice but to go back to the wizarding world." Clarisa sadly started, but another voice interrupted her." I have been curious of what that Rune was, since I can't seem to get rid of it." The most unwelcome voice asked, and Clarisa quickly turn to him." Voldemort, I was wondering where you were hiding?" Clarisa unkindly said." What rude manners, I would have expected more from a fellow dark wizard?" Voldemort hissed, as Clarisa laughed." You are mistaken, I'm no darker then Dumbledore, even if he made a number of mistakes." Clarisa informed the Dark Lord." Mistakes, like sending a couple innocents to Azkaban, and causing one of them to die thinking his friends and professors betrayed him!" Voldemort laughed, as Clarisa notice something was wrong." What do you mean he thought?" Clarisa demanded, as Voldemort looked to her." I personally sent him exaggerated images of his friends betraying him!" Voldemort hissed with a hint of accomplishment." You see at first they really thought Harry killed Cedric, but before Harry's death, they all were having second thoughts that there were more to what had happen during the Third Task, and from what Crouch told me, even Dumbledore was going to question Crouch about what he saw when Harry supposedly murder Diggory, and was starting to fear he was suspected of lying." Voldemort finished, as a wide-eye Clarisa stumbled backwards, since she couldn't believe that she was also tricked by Voldemort.

It took a while for Clarisa to compose herself, and knew she had to end this now." You will pay for all you done!" Clarisa yelled, as she quickly turned around, and place her left hand on the circuit breaker, causing the hidden Run to glow." What are you doing?" Voldemort yelled, but it was answered as a wave of darkness flew out of the circuit breaker and out of the building destroying Voldemorts wards." I'm making sure that you will never hurt anyone in this school ever again, and also I hope you will enjoy your vacation!" Clarisa unkindly said, and as she vanished in a puff of dark smoke, another wave of darkness made Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters disappear, while at the same time returned all teachers and students back to their classes, all of them not remembering what just happen.

At the same time outside the school, the Aurors and Order members, was shocked at the power that destroyed the wards that trapped everyone in the school, and then in the next second the entire school vanished, leaving an empty parking lot.

Shadow Mansion

In the dinning room, it was chaos as Order Members was popping in and out to give up-to-date reports of what was happening at the Muggle School, when they were all were interrupted with the arrival of Clarisa, whom suddenly appeared in the center of the room, and then fell on her knee's crying." CLARISA, are you alright?" Molly worriedly asked, as she was the first to get to her." Voldemort, he lied to me when I was in Azkaban!" Clarisa cried, as Molly knelt before her." All the visions I saw was false, since he wanted me to believe you all still had betrayed me!" Clarisa continued crying, as Molly took Clarisa in her arms." Clarisa it's alright, we will get through this!" Molly said, as she hugged Clarisa, wishing this was all a bad nightmare.


	8. Revelations

An hour after Clarisa appeared; Molly brought a now sleeping Clarisa to her room, and then had sent a few of the Order Members to get both Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, while she waited in the room to look after Clarisa. 

Once Dumbledore and Pomfrey arrived, Pomfrey went to check Clarisa, while Molly took Dumbledore to the library, to tell him what Clarisa told her almost half an hour ago.

Once Molly was done telling Dumbledore what Clarisa told her, Dumbledore looked grave." When Clarisa first told us about the visions, I had thought it was the day Crouch told us Harry murdered Cedric, since everyone was in a state, that they started blaming Harry on everything, and unfortunately this will include me." Dumbledore sadly sighed, as he remembered what his feelings were that sad day." I know, I unfortunately was ready to officially disown Harry, and would've removed everything that shown Harry had been at the Burrow." Molly angrily said, while wishing she could kick herself for thinking of that." Unfortunately we were not the only ones, many of the professors, friends, and students was not too happy with Harry, and would've done something they would've regretted the next day." Dumbledore stopped himself since remembering the day after Harry was sent to Azkaban, was almost harder then the day he found Harry's body.

Flashback; the day after the third task

Classes were cancelled, so everyone could mourn the wrongful death of Cedric Diggory, and during this time, Dumbledore was both examining an eleven inch wand, and questioning everything that happened the day before." Why did you kill Cedric, Harry?" Dumbledore thought, as he laid the wand on his desk, since he couldn't make himself to break the wand." Something is not right, Harry should never have any reasons to kill Cedric, but why would Moody say he did so?" Dumbledore asked himself, as a knock sounded on the door to his office." Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore called out, and Mcgonagal came in." Professor, I was wondering if there are any reasons for Professor Moody to lie to us?" Mcgonagal asked, as she sat before Dumbledore." You are having second thoughts about yesterday like I am?" Dumbledore asked, as Mcgonagal nodded." It seems that everyone is, except for certain professors, and a small number of students." Mcgonagal informed a now worried professor." I will have another word with Professor Moody, to ask him for detailed account on that day, but unfortunately I can't until tomorrow evening." Dumbledore informed a relieved professor." Do you think Harry is innocent?" Mcgonagal hopefully asked." I wish I knew, but I hope Harry is, since there is no reason for him to kill Cedric." Dumbledore firmly said, as he placed the wand on his desk, in a secrete drawer, hoping he will be able to return it to its rightful owner.

End flashback

After sometime, Dumbledore and Molly were interrupted by a knock, and Pomfrey joined them sitting by the fireplace." I did all I can, Clarisa broken arm is healed, but I request that she will stay in bed for the next few days for a full recovery." Pomfrey warned the other two." I will make sure that she does not leave the room until then!" Molly firmly said and Pomfrey nodded in acceptance for the help." Will Clarisa be alright for a much needed talk?" Dumbledore hopefully asked." I'm afraid you can't see her until tomorrow, since I had placed her in potion induce sleep." Pomfrey informed the Headmaster." That's alright this can wait till then." Dumbledore sighed at the wait, but decided to change the subject." Madam Pomfrey, what can you tell me about the Heir Transfer spell?" Dumbledore asked, causing Pomfrey to look unsure as to why the change in subject, but quickly went into what Dumbledore always had known, and when she stopped, she looked to Dumbledore." Why are you interested in that spell?" Pomfrey asked, as Dumbledore looked worried at the Healer reactions of his answer." Because we both know a certain someone who undergone that spell, and that person is the one you were attending." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye Healer." Clarisa is under the spell, when did this happen?" Pomfrey demanded." It happened at the end of last year, and I believe you knew the teen that she used to be." Dumbledore hinted, causing Pomfrey to sway." You don't mean, Harry…" Pomfrey started, but covered her month, since she couldn't believe it." Yes Madam Pomfrey, Clarisa Whitewater, was formally named Harry James Potter." Dumbledore informed a now very shock Healer." And we need to keep this to ourselves, since Clarisa doesn't want everyone to know who she was, accept for a few trusted ones." Molly intervened, and Pomfrey nodded." I will not reveal this to anyone, but I should go back to check on Clarisa to do a full medical scan, since gender changes sometimes causes some problems, and I should be able to correct them if Clarisa has any of the usual ones." Pomfrey explained, and left the room.

Once Pomfrey was gone, Dumbledore turned to Molly." I will be going back to Hogwarts, and tomorrow morning I'm bringing back Hermione and Ron, since I think it is time for them to learn the truth about Clarisa." Dumbledore informed a not so sure parent." I don't think Ron will be a good idea, since he fully believed that Clarisa is a Dark Witch, and probably won't come here if he knew why." Molly warned Dumbledore, and he nodded at the suggestion." I guess I will only bring Hermione, and another thing, is Gabrielle Granger still here?" Dumbledore asked, and Molly nodded." Yes, since we are not sure what to do with her?" Molly informed the Headmaster." Then give her a guest room, and we'll wait till Clarisa wakes up before we do anything." Dumbledore suggested, and Molly nodded before leaving the room.

Hogwarts

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore appeared using one of Clarisa's Portkeys, and then sat behind his desk." Dobby, I need you for an errand!" Dumbledore called out, and an unhappy House Elf appeared." Master Dumbledore needs Dobby?" Dobby sadly asked." Yes Dobby, I need you to ask Professor Mcgonagal to bring Miss. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Ronald Weasley to my office immediately." Dumbledore kindly asked, and Dobby nodded, before disappearing." I know Ron might not care, but I think he should at least be asked." Dumbledore thought, as he sat back and waited for the teens.

Less then fifteen minutes later, Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of Dumbledore, looking apprehensive about being in the Headmaster's office." I called you both here, because something happen to Clarisa while she was in her Muggle school." Dumbledore informed the two teens, one was now looking worried, while the other didn't seem interested." I don't see why we should care, since she IS a Dark Witch, and plus all wizarding horror stories says Shadow Mages are always are!" Ron rudely said, as Hermione looked not so nicely at Ron." RON WEASLEY, those stories are nothing but fairytale stories to give young wizarding children a good scare!" Hermione scolded, and Ron looked unkindly back." It doesn't matter, since I don't trust her, and I just hope you will learn how dark she is for yourself, before something bad happens to you!" Ron angrily said, and stormed out of the office, before Dumbledore or Hermione could call him back.

Once Ron was gone, Dumbledore let out a sigh." I guess, I can continue?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, and she nodded." I will try to talk some sense into Ron later, but what had happen to Clarisa?" Hermione worriedly asked, and Dumbledore went into what he knew about the attack, but leaving out about what Clarisa had said when she appeared back at the Mansion.

Once Dumbledore was done with his story, he looked too Hermione." If you want too, I can excuse you from your classes tomorrow, to both see Gabrielle and Clarisa, since both will need someone to be there for them." Dumbledore suggested, and Hermione didn't give it a second thought." When should I get ready to go?" Hermione asked, not caring of the consequence of missing her classes." Be here half an hour before breakfast, and we'll eat at Shadow Mansion, so you could have a word with Gabrielle before seeing Clarisa." Dumbledore suggested, and Hermione quickly agreed, and with a quick goodbye, Hermione left the office thinking that Dumbledore was not telling her everything, but hope she will learn them tomorrow.

Shadow Mansion next morning

With the help of Clarisa's phoenix Talons, Hermione and Dumbledore arrived at Shadow Mansion, and in no time were reunited with Gabrielle." Gabi, are you alright." Hermione worriedly asked, as she hugged her cousin." The Death Eaters only attack the main building, and Clarisa and I was in the second building so we weren't harm." Gabrielle assured Hermione." I'm glad you are fine, but what happen to Clarisa?" Hermione press on." I don't know, Clarisa sent me here to warn the Order before going after the Death Eaters, but I heard a Healer was looking after her a couple hours after my arrival." Gabrielle said, to a now worried cousin, but another voice interrupted them." Shell we eat something, before meeting up with Clarisa?" Dumbledore kindly suggested, and the two girls reluctantly agreed.

Half an hour later, Clarisa was finishing her breakfast, while being bored out of her mind, just as the door opened for two friends." CLARISA!" Both Hermione and Gabrielle yelled, and ran up to Clarisa to give her a hug." Hey guys, I wasn't expecting Hermione to be here?" Clarisa asked, as Dumbledore stepped in." I thought you would like some company, since you are stuck in bed." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, as he sat near the bed.

Once the three friends properly greeted each other, Dumbledore spoke up." Clarisa, I was wondering what happen last evening, when the Death Eaters attack." Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa's friends looked interested." Well after I sent Gabrielle here, I Shadow traveled to the locker rooms to get dress, and once there I found out that Voldemort had placed a shield that I couldn't pass, and to make things worse, I left my wand home." Clarisa said, sounding regretful." Why was your wand here, I thought you always carry it with you?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa look guilty." My wards on the school do not repel wizards, it repels magical wands, and so if you got one on you, you can't pass my wards." Clarisa explained, as Dumbledore shook with laughter." Nice ward to have, since if any wizard found out they would never dare to leave their wand behind." Dumbledore laugh, as Clarisa continued." Well thanks to Voldemort's wards, I had to walk to the second building, and took out a number of Death Eater, to head to my last line of defense for the school." Clarisa said, as Hermione looked to her." It was another Rune isn't it?" Hermione asked, and Clarisa nodded." The Rune was created to do a number of things, one was to create its own power source using the school electricity to do the following, the first is to break any existing ward, and then send everyone with darkest intentions to Siberia." Clarisa said with a grin." And the other was a time reversal Rune, which would not only reverse time to several hours in both buildings; it will also erase everyone's memories of both the Death Eaters attack, and my attending the school." Clarisa sadly said, while everyone seemed impressed of what Clarisa had accomplished." You forgot about making the entire school unplottable to wizards right?" Dumbledore asked, and Clarisa nodded." Not only wizards, I too can never set foot on the school grounds, even if I wanted too." Clarisa said, as Gabrielle spoke up." What about me, are you going to erase my memories." Gabrielle worriedly asked." No you are my best friend outside the wizarding world; I don't ever want to lose your friendship." Clarisa assured a very relieved Gabrielle.

Once Clarisa explained everything to everyone, Dumbledore looked to her." Clarisa, I think it is time you told the truth about your past to Hermione, since she can help you more." Dumbledore suggested, but Clarisa looked unsure." What are you talking about professor?" Hermione asked, as she looked to Dumbledore." Professor Dumbledore, I'm not ready, I would like more time to think this over." Clarisa hopefully asked." Clarisa, what Voldemort sent to you was nothing but lies, since by the second day of Harry's wrongful imprisonment, almost everyone was second guessing Crouch, and was wondering why Harry would kill Cedric." Dumbledore started, as he took Clarisa's hands." If you need proof, did your visions show me breaking your wand?" Dumbledore asked, and Clarisa nodded a yes." Then this should be proof enough, since I couldn't do it in the end." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, as he took out a very familiar eleven inch wand from his robes." My old wand, I never thought I would see it again?" Clarisa quickly said, as she took the wand from Dumbledore." That's Harry's wand, what's going on here!" Hermione quickly asked." Hermione, Clarisa Whitewater had another name, and it was Harry Potter." Dumbledore said, as Hermione eyes went wide and fainted." This went well?" Clarisa said, as she waved her hand, and Hermione awoke.

After a few minutes, Hermione again spoke." I should've known, since a couple times Clarisa had said a few things, I know Harry wouldn't have said to another?" Hermione said, while still shocked at learning who Clarisa use to be." It was unintentionally, since I kept forgetting what not to say to people I knew as Harry." Clarisa explained, but at that moment remember something." Oh no, I almost forgot about him!" Clarisa called out, making everyone stare at her." Accio Toy mouse!" Clarisa called out, and a toy mouse flew to her hand." Clarisa, why do you have that?" Hermione asked, as she eyed the mouse." I want you all to meet Wormtail, AKA Peter Pettigrew!" Clarisa informed a startled group." Is Wormtail still alive?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa nodded." Peter is alive, but should be a bit stiff for being a toy mouse for this long." Clarisa said, as she threw the toy mouse to the center of her room, and before hitting the floor, a dark cloud surrounded it, and in a second a bound and gag man fell hard to the floor." He shouldn't have heard our little meeting, so Professor Dumbledore can you get Sirius Black free from his charges against him?" Clarisa hopefully asked, and Dumbledore stepped up to a very worried rat." I will bring him to the Ministry now, and sorry Clarisa I think you better stay here, since I might not survive Madam Pomfrey wrath for letting you come with me." Dumbledore quickly explained, since he knew Clarisa would want to come, and see Wormtail taken away." Fine then, I guess I still need to rest for another day or so, just let Hermione and Gabi stay here a while longer!" Clarisa grumpily said, as Dumbledore accepted what Clarisa said, and levitated Wormtail out of the room.

An hour later, while Clarisa and her two friends were having some girl talk, the door opened for a very happy Sirius Black, whom quickly ran to Clarisa, and gave her a huge bear hug." Thank you, thank you Clarisa, you save my life." Sirius quickly said, as he continued hugging a now very red face Clarisa.

After a minute, Hermione looked worried." Ah Sirius, Clarisa might not survive your hug if you don't let her go?" Hermione grinningly warned, and Sirius quickly let Clarisa go." I'm sorry, are you alright?" Sirius asked, and after getting her breath back, Clarisa nodded." I'm fine, I'm glad you are now free to do what you wish." Clarisa smiled, and Sirius grinned." Not only I'm free, I can finally get custody of you, since I am your Godfather after all." Sirius grinned, but Clarisa looked worried." Ah Sirius, I'm afraid that once I became a Whitewater Heir, all my rights when I was a Potter, from heritance to Guardianship was lost, so it means you are no longer my Godfather." Clarisa worriedly warned, and Sirius looked like he was shot." No, after all I went through; I still don't get to help look after you!" Sirius angrily said, and ran out of the room." Sirius wait!" Clarisa called out, but was too late, since Sirius was long gone.

The second Sirius left, Clarisa looked to Hermione." Hermione try to get to him, and tell him that there is a chance of him being my Godfather again, if he asked Mrs. Weasley for permission, since she is my Guardian now, she can make it so." Clarisa quickly said, and Hermione nodded, and left the room in search of Sirius.

In the main living room, Remus was comforting a very sadden Sirius, when Hermione entered." Moony, I lost my chance to keep my promise to James and Lilly again, why did this have to happen?" Sirius wailed, as Hermione walked up to the two men." Sirius, please there is something you need to know!" Hermione firmly said, as Sirius looked up." What else is there, I no longer can go near Clarisa, since she is now a Whitewater!" Sirius unkindly asked." No, you can be her Godfather again, if you asked Mrs. Weasley for her permission." Hermione explained, and Sirius looked hopeful." Does this mean, Clarisa want to be my Goddaughter?" Sirius hopefully asked." Yes, Clarisa does, so hurry up and asked Mrs. Weasley, so you can get partial Guardianship of Clarisa." Hermione happily said, and a very relieve Sirius jumped up, looking very happy." Yes, I do that now and hopefully in a day or two, I will be her Godfather!" Sirius happily said, and ran off to find Molly.

By nightfall, Hermione left to go back to Hogwarts, and Gabrielle had left to go to her home, leaving Clarisa bored as she lay on her bed, when a smiling Sirius entered holding several papers." Guess what, I'm now your Godfather again, so I have every right to spoil you rotten!" Sirius joked, as Clarisa rolled her eyes." You didn't need to be my Godfather for that." Clarisa reminded Sirius, as he stepped up to her bed." Hmm, you are right about that, then I guess I can help decide your punishments, when you get into trouble?" Sirius suggested with a smile." And what sort of punishment you will place on me?" Clarisa worriedly asked." Since I don't believe in physical punishment, then I will do this." Sirius started, but stopped, as he bent over and started tickling Clarisa relentlessly." Sirius please stop that." Clarisa yelled, as she started laughing uncontrollable, and luckily for her, Sirius did after a minute of tickling." That is just a taste of what to come, so be a good girl alright." Sirius grinningly said, as Clarisa glare." Fine, I guess I'll try not to get caught." Clarisa informed her renewed Godfather, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore stepped in.

No one said anything until Dumbledore sat on a chair, and looked to Clarisa." I talked to Madam Pomfrey, and she will let you go if you decide to come to Hogwarts tomorrow as a late student." Dumbledore suggested, causing Clarisa to frown." But the O.W.Ls is not for a couple weeks?" Clarisa asked looking puzzled of her early arrival to Hogwarts." It is, but I think you should attend classes now to get resettled back into Hogwarts." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa nodded in defeat." I guess I'll do it, since I got nothing to do now." Clarisa said, since she really didn't want to spend all her time in her library to study her Shadow magic." Then it is settle, I will provide your books, while Sirius can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get the other things you'll need, and you can come by for breakfast to get resorted, and hopefully back your normal wizarding routine." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa nodded, while accepting that she will have no choice to but to go back to the wizarding world." Good, now that settled, we better leave so Clarisa can get her beauty sleep, since tomorrow she will need it to get resettled into Hogwarts." Dumbledore joked, and with a quick farewell, both wizards left the room as Clarisa got comfortable in bed.


	9. Return to Hogwarts

Early the next morning, Clarisa just finished putting on the school robes which Molly bought her, when a knock on the door interrupted her." Come in!" Clarisa called out, and Remus came in smiling at the teen." Good morning, look like you are almost ready for school?" Remus smiled, and Clarisa nodded." Just about done, but what can I do for you?" Clarisa asked, as she picked up her backpack." Nothing at the moment, Sirius just wanted me to see you off, like I wouldn't have done so if he hadn't asked." Remus laughed, as Clarisa gave him a hug." Tell that mutt of a Godfather I said bye, and I will see you guys next month." Clarisa said as she let go Remus." You know you are acting more like a girl every time I see you, since Harry wouldn't have hugged me like that." Remus informed a blushing Clarisa." Blame it on the spell, since I can't help acting like a girl." Clarisa started, as she placed her backpack on." I'm also lucky I lost interested in girls, or being in the girls locker room in the Muggle school, would've some dire consequences." Clarisa laughed, as Remus shook his head." Then I wish you luck in dating boys, since Sirius might have something to say about that?" Remus joked, but Clarisa looked unsure." I may have lost interest in girls, but boys, I probably will not take that step until long after I finished school." Clarisa informed Remus, whom looked sorry about Clarisa predicament." Then I hope you will find the right one until then." Remus hopefully said, as Clarisa nodded." I hope so too." Clarisa only said, and with a last goodbye, she was gone in a puff of smoke.

Hogwarts

Just outside the main doors Clarisa appeared looking apprehensive, about being here." Great, not the time for cold feet since Dumbledore's expecting me in the Great Hall!" Clarisa thought to herself, as she moved forward to open the doors, and then headed to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was noisy, as many ate their breakfast, but it was interrupted as the doors slightly opened, and a silver haired girl peek in." I guess this is the place, is Professor Dumbledore here?" Clarisa nervously asked as she entered, while the students and professors looked curiously at Clarisa." Yes, that will be me..." Dumbledore started, but was cut off by an irritating sound." Hem, hem!" A toad like woman coughed, making Clarisa instantly not liking the woman." Who are you, and what brings you to our school young lady?" The woman rudely asked, but Dumbledore quickly intervene." This is Clarisa whitewater Professor Umbridge, she was supposed to come here for her O.W.Ls exams, but an unexpected event had force her to start attending our school to finish fifth year and up." Dumbledore informed everyone, and Clarisa could tell Dumbledore doesn't like the woman." Humph, this is uncalled for, I don't see why we should bring in a late comer, let her continue elsewhere!" Umbridge suggested sounding like Clarisa was nothing but garbage." I think not Professor Umbridge, since Miss. Whitewater has already enrolled in our fine school, so we must take her in." Dumbledore firmly said, as Umbridge suddenly lost interest in what was going on.

Once Umbridge stopped talking, Dumbledore continued." Now that settled, we need the sorting Hat to sort Miss. Whitewater." Dumbledore simply said, and two phoenixes appeared, one was pitched black, which was flying with the sorting hat, and the other was red and orange, which was flying with the three legged stool." Thanks Talons and Fawkes please set them before me." Dumbledore called out, and both bird placed the hat on the stool, in front of Dumbledore." Now that the hat is here, please Miss. Whitewater be seated, so we can sort you into a House." Dumbledore suggested, and as Talons got settled on Clarisa's shoulder, Clarisa sat on the stool, and place the hat on.

As everything went black, the Hat spoke in Clarisa's mind." Hmm, you are not a Whitewater, but do carry their bloodline, which should've died out several hundred years ago?" The Hat thought, as Clarisa worriedly sat." Hat, please don't sort me into Slytherin!" Clarisa thought and the Hat laugh." Slytherin is never a choice for a Whitewater, but I do have a problem sorting you!" The Hat informed Clarisa, then out loud." Professor Dumbledore!" The Hat shouted, causing every to stare at Clarisa.

Once the sorting hat called out Dumbledore's name, Clarisa removed the hat, and looked puzzled at it." Hat, what is the problem?" Dumbledore asked, still sitting at his seat." This girl's courage and love for reading is so balanced, that I can't decide to put her in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!" The Hat informed the Headmaster, but another spoke out." Just put her in Slytherin, since that is where all Dark Wizards go!" Someone rudely shouted, and the Hat looked not nicely at the speaker." The Whitewater family line, always fought for the light, and from all I had sorted, only one percent had ever gone to Slytherin, while the rest went to Ravenclaw, Mr. Weasley!" The Hat started in disgust, at Ron's attitude." And keep that attitude up; I will be force to resort you into Slytherin!" The Hat warned, causing Ron to protest." Clarisa must have done something to the…" Ron started, but Hermione whom was sitting next to him, cast a silencing charm on him." Sorry about his rudeness, please continue." Hermione apologized, and Dumbledore thankfully nodded." Mr. Weasley, to let you know the Hat CAN do that, so you will be advise NOT to upset the Hat again!" Dumbledore informed the young Weasley with a hint of anger, then turn to Clarisa with a gentle tone." Since the Hat can't place you in a House, I think will be best that Clarisa choose one of the two Houses the Hat had mentioned." Dumbledore kindly suggested, and Clarisa instinctly knew what house she should go to." I choose Ravenclaw!" Clarisa informed Dumbledore, and he nodded accepting Clarisa's wishes." Now that is settled, here is your schedule Miss. Whitewater, and I hope you will be happy in the House that you had chosen." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, as she took the schedule, and left for her table.

As Clarisa sat at the Ravenclaw table, she was warmly welcomed by all that sat around her, but a glance at the Gryffindor's table, showed that Hermione did understand her chosen House, and with that Clarisa knew that Hermione will be always there for her.


	10. Frist days of classes

A/N; Update on my move, it was change to September 30,  
so after that I date, I will not have internet available to me,  
unless I go to the library, just a warning, since my update will not be as quick.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

The remainder of breakfast Clarisa was bombarded with questions about her phoenix Talons, which Clarisa just said she was a family pet, and have the habit of sticking around Clarisa when they at home, and luckily for Clarisa, her housemates seem more interested in the phoenix, then asking more questions.

By the end of breakfast an owl carrying a large package landed by Clarisa, and she instantly knew it was from Sirius, whom had gone to Diagon Alley early that morning." Talons, can you take the rest to my dorm in Ravenclaw?" Clarisa asked her phoenix after getting the things she needed for the day, and the phoenix just nodded before flying off with the rest of Clarisa's supplies.

The first class for the day was Potions, which cause Clarisa to roll her eyes." Had to be potions?" Clarisa thought, as she left with her fellow dorm mates, and headed for the dungeons

In the Potions classroom, Snape was in all his glory, as he tried to torture the new student by asking advance questions about potions, but after the first ten, he was shocked to hear Clarisa answer questions a seventh year student shouldn't have known." Look like we have a want to be potions master!" Snape spat out, after Clarisa had answered over twenty questions without sounding like a book worm." Well I do have some advance potions books I liked to read now and then, and plus this subject interest me." Clarisa informed a startled potion's professor." If that so, then you will not mind doing this test!" Snape spat out, and headed out of the room, but came back a few minutes later, with an old six inch thick book." Do pages 546-612 and you will have until the end of class to finish it." Snape snapped, as he dropped a heavy book in front of Clarisa, and she quickly got her supplies ready, and started on the test, while Snape had the other students started on their potions.

The potion test was more advance then what Clarisa had been studying at Shadow Mansion, but luckily she had enough knowledge" thanks to her Ring of Learning", that she could guess many of the answers to the very complicated potions questions, and was surprised as she almost reach the last page, when Snape had called out to her." Miss. Whitewater you better put that away, since Class is almost over!" Snape unkindly informed Clarisa, and she quickly put her things away, and took both the book and her answers to Snape." I done all I can sir." Clarisa simply said, as Snape for a second was taken aback at all the work Clarisa had done." Fine, for your homework I want a four foot essay on the potion that the class was doing while you were doing this test." Snape unkindly informed Clarisa, and she nodded before going to her seat, and wrote out her homework assignment.

After Potions, Clarisa headed to Transfigurations class, and sat down at the front row." Miss. Whitewater, I need to test your knowledge on Transfiguration, so please do the written part of the test now, and I will test you on the practical as soon as you are done." Mcgonagal informed Clarisa, and handed a number of parchments that had the questions to the test." Oh well, I guess this is better then doing Snape's test." Clarisa thought, as she started on the test, while Mcgonagal put the rest of the class to work.

The written part of the test, was easy for Clarisa, since it went up to the fifth year level, but even though Clarisa knew she her knowledge of magic was already pass seventh year, she decided not to show off everything she can do in all her classes, except for Potions.

Less then half an hour later, Clarisa stepped up to Mcgonagal." I'm done with the test Professor!" Clarisa informed Mcgonagal, whom looked up to her." Good, now we shell begin the practical, so please take out your wand, and lets start with a needle." Mcgonagal informed Clarisa, and then Mcgonagal put Clarisa threw the paces of Transfiguring objects to other types of objects.

After almost half an hour later, Clarisa had finished the practical with an almost high score for each Transfiguration, and Mcgonagal was not too happy." Miss. Whitewater, earlier I was informed that your skills are much better then this, or are you calling Professor Dumbledore a liar!" Mcgonagal sternly asked, causing everyone in class to watch the scene." No ma'am, I just don't want to show off!" Clarisa quickly explained, and Mcgonagal looked Clarisa straight in eyes." Miss. Whitewater, I do need to know the extant of your magic abilities, so please show me your true Transfigurations skills, or I will be force to take points!" Mcgonagal warned, and Clarisa gulped, and nodded.

After composing herself Clarisa knelt down on the floor, to Mcgonagal's confusion, and drew a foot size white Rune with her wand, instead of conjuring up one." Miss. Whitewater, this is not Ancient Runes, what are you doing?" Mcgonagal asked, but back away as Clarisa started powering up the Rune." I'm doing what you asked Professor, I'm going to Transfigure this lint, that is in the center of the Rune." Clarisa informed Mcgonagal, and after mumbling a spell, the Rune glowed as a bright glowing object appeared and started to grow from the inside of the Rune, and once it was a foot high, the glow diminished, and everyone gasped at what appeared.

From inside the now missing Rune was a phoenix, and even though it was orange and red, it was more beautiful then Fawkes." Miss. Whitewater, this is amazing!" Mcgonagal only could say, as she stepped up, and waved her wand to magically scan the phoenix, and was very surprised at what she found." This can't be right, Transfigured animals have lifespan is only a few days, but this phoenix is a real live phoenix, so it will live for hundreds of years." Mcgonagal gasped out, not believing what Clarisa had done, but had no choice but to believe, since she saw it with her own eyes." The Rune you saw was a special Rune that enhanced magical properties, so I wouldn't have been able to create a living phoenix without it." Clarisa informed Mcgonagal, as she reached for the phoenix to pet it, but it took off and flew out of the window, causing everyone to be disappointed at losing their chance to see the phoenix up close.

As the Phoenix flew off Mcgonagal again spoke up." Alright class, that will be enough excitement for today!" Mcgonagal started, as Clarisa put her wand away." That will be a hundred points to Ravenclaw for creating a wonderful creature, and thanks for not holding back on your Transfiguring skills, and I expect that you won't hold back in the future, RIGHT!" Mcgonagal warned Clarisa, and she nodded." I promise not to disappoint you again." Clarisa apologized, and Mcgonagal sent her off to do some class work, till class was over.

After Transfigurations was lunch, and then Arithmancy, and last class for the day was DADA, which Clarisa was dreading, since her encounter with Umbridge that morning.

In DADA class, Clarisa was bored, since Umbridge was not allowing anyone to practice magic, since they all spent the entire class reading stuff that would never help in any situation, and unfortunately for Clarisa, Umbridge had notice her disinterest in the class." Whitewater, class isn't exciting enough for you!" Umbridge rudely started, as she stepped up to Clarisa." Or do you feel that you know more then I do?" Umbridge asked, as she stared not so nicely at Clarisa." No ma'am, I had already read the book, so I already know what's in it." Clarisa explained, since she didn't want to say yes to the professor, and Umbridge just turned around to walk to her desk." Then if you know everything about the book you should be able to write me a twenty foot essay about the entire book, and bring it back by the next class, or it will be detention for the remainder of the school year if I don't have a full essay by then!" Umbridge warned, as she wrote something on her desk, causing Clarisa to gulp, since even with the Ring of Learning, it won't be able to help her write that much about a useless book.

Dinner arrived too slowly for Clarisa, and she was not too happy at what had happen in DADA, but as she sat at the Ravenclaw table, she noticed a commotion entering the Great Hall, and grinned at what she saw." So that why the phoenix left the room, it was searching for a master." Clarisa thought, as an embarrass Hermione entered the Great Hall, with a beautiful red and orange phoenix on her shoulder, with many of the students asking and admiring the phoenix." Great, I better informed Hermione about her new pet." Clarisa thought, and stood up to have a word with Hermione.

As Hermione reach her table with the many admires of her phoenix, Clarisa stepped up to her." Hermione, I need to talk to you about your phoenix." Clarisa grinningly asked, and Hermione looked to her." Clarisa, do you know where she came from." Hermione asked, and Clarisa nodded." Yes I do, so lets head to the kitchens, where we can talk in private." Clarisa suggested, and Hermione quickly agreed, and both headed for the doors.

As the two friends was about to exit the Great Hall, a hand grabbed onto Clarisa's shoulders, and roughly shoved her against the doorway." Hermione, what are you doing with this Dark Witch!" Ron spat, as he held his wand to Clarisa, whom was unfortunately powerless, since she didn't want to show her Shadow Magic abilities now." Ron stop this, you are causing a scene, and leave Clarisa alone she is my friend!" Hermione worriedly said, but Ron did not listen." Friend, I show you how dark she really is!" Ron spat, but was cut off as he was thrown off Clarisa, and fell hard onto the floor.

For awhile no one knew what just happen, until they saw Clarisa's wand in her hand." Ron Weasley, you have no proof that I am Dark, so stop telling everyone I am!" Clarisa firmly said, as Ron got up." You can fool the professors..." Ron stopped, as he felt heat from the front of his robes, and to everyone surprised, his Gryffindor patch was changed into a Slytherins." What is going on here?" Ron quickly asked, as he now noticed everyone was staring at him." Mr. Weasley welcome to Slytherin, I better get you acquainted with my house!" Snape informed a not so happy ex-Gryffindor." Wait, I'm not a Slytherin, I don't belong there she does." Ron quickly said, as he pointed to Clarisa." I think not, since the Hat did warn you what will happen if you continue with that attitude, and now you pay the price." Snape smiled evilly to Ron, then took him by the collar, to drag a kicking and screaming Ron to the Dungeons.

By the time Clarisa left to Ravenclaw, Hermione even though was not too happy with what Ron had did, was happy to have the phoenix, which she had name it Fireclaw, but as Clarisa entered Ravenclaw which looked like a library with wall to wall books, she was called upon by Cho." Hey Clarisa, can you come over here for a second?" Cho called out, and Clarisa headed to where Cho and a few girls were sitting near the fireplace." Hi Cho, what can I do for you?" Clarisa asked, since they had met earlier." Clarisa, none of your fifth year classmates couldn't figure out that Rune you used to create that phoenix, so please tell us how you did it." Cho hopefully asked, as Clarisa sat with them." It's called a Rune spell, since it uses Runes to enhance magic spells, but unfortunately your magical abilities need to be above average levels to cast at least one spell." Clarisa explained, but Cho and the others were more then determine to learn it, so Clarisa spent a good portion of the night teaching them an easy light spell which will completely light up a dark room.

The second day had pass uneventfully, and Clarisa made it through with many tests, and few complements from her professors, and even though she made it through, she was bone tired, and quickly left for her dorm to sleep as soon as dinner was over.

Later that night in the staff room, Dumbledore and all the professors were talking about Clarisa, which all of her professors, but one, had informed him that Clarisa seem far ahead of her classmates, but it was Snape suggestion that got everyone thinking." I feel that Miss. Whitewater will do much better, if she was apprenticed by one or more professors, and I will volunteer to be one of them. "Snape emotionlessly said which Dumbledore gave a long thought before speaking." Professor Snape that does sound like a plan, but I will need some time to think about it before we can make it so."Dumbledore informed the potion master, then turned to Umbridge." Professor Umbridge, you have not giving your opinion on Miss. Whitewater?" Dumbledore asked, but secretly wouldn't care what she had thought." I don't see why we are wasting our time on that child whom I don't see any good potential in her, we should just throw her out, and forget that we ever met her!" Umbridge unkindly spat out, then lost interest in the meeting." Professor Snape, I will look into an apprenticeship for Miss. Whitewater, but before I do, is there any other professors would like to take on an apprentice?" Dumbledore asked as if Umbridge hadn't said anything, and Mcgonagal, Flitwick, the Runes and Arithmancy professors, quickly volunteered." Then if that is all, I will contact those that had volunteered later, once I have a word with Miss. Whitewater, and then get the paperwork ready for her apprenticeship." Dumbledore informed everyone, and called the meeting to an end.

Next morning

On the morning of third day of school, Clarisa had done all of her assignments, accept for DADA, and was dreading the class as she ate breakfast, but all her thoughts ended, as the morning post arrived, when an owl landed near a now very angry Ron sitting on the Slytherin table, and once everyone saw the letter, they all quickly covered their ears.

RONALD WEASLEY

HOW COULD YOU BE SO FOOLISH IN GETTING YOURSELF RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN

IF I WAS THERE, I WOULD TAKE YOU OUT OF HOGWARTS, AND MAKE YOU LIVE THE REST OF YOU LIFE AS A MUGGLE

YOU ARE LUCKY THAT I DON'T DISOWN YOU THIS MINUTE, BUT I DO HOPE YOU WILL LEARN THAT CLARISA IS NOT A DARK WITCH, AND STOP YOUR FOOLISH ATTEMPTS OF MAKING EVERYONE BELIEVE YOU

AND LASTLY, CLARISA I DO APOLOGIZE FOR RON, I'M SURE THAT HE DID HIS LEARN HIS LESSON, AND WOULD STOP ANYMORE ATTEMPTS AT HARMING YOU, AND IF NOT, I WILL PERSONALLY REMOVE HIM FROM HOGWARTS.

SIGN BY

MOLLY WEASLEY

Once the letter stopped screaming, everyone thought it was over, until another owl flew to Clarisa, with a black letter attach to its leg." Oh no, he figure it out!" Clarisa last thought, before the letter exploded.

CLARISA WHITEWATER

THAT WAS NOT VERY FUNNY, CREATING A WARD TO REPEL MAGICAL WANDS

I SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS SOMETHING THAT SIMPLE SINCE YOU COULD PASS THE WARD WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE

AND TO LET YOU KNOW, I AM NOW STUDYING ALL YOUR ADVANCE BOOKS ON RUNES, AND MAY HAVE FIGURE A WAY TO CAST THOSE SPELLS WITHOUT MAGICALLY DRAINING US, I WILL PERSONALLY GET IN TOUCH WITH YOU ONCE I FINISHED MY RESEARCH

ALSO I TOO WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR RON'S BEHAVIOR AND IF HE DOES TOUCH YOU AGAIN, HE WILL HAVE THE REST OF HIS BROTHERS TO DEAL WITH, SINCE WE ARE NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT HE DID.

SIGN BY

BILL WEASLEY

Once the letter was done, a very embarrass Clarisa quickly ate as much as she could, and headed out of the Great Hall, with everyone staring at her.

Up to the end of the day, Clarisa avoided everyone, since they were all asking what the letter was all about, and thanks to this, Clarisa had forgotten her earlier worries that morning.

As Clarisa entered DADA class, she remembered her unfinished DADA assignment, but knew it was too late to do anything as Umbridge gave her an evil smile." Miss. Whitewater, this is parchment is only seventeen foot long, so I guess it was a lie that you read the entire book isn't it!" Umbridge spat out, as she glared at Clarisa." No professor it's not a lie, I just had too much class assignments to do that I couldn't have the time to complete this one." Clarisa quickly explained, but Umbridge was not listening." In that case, a hundred points off Ravenclaw, and detention till the remainder of the school year, which will start tonight at nine PM!" Umbridge unkindly said, causing Clarisa to realized that she will be out pass curfew, but didn't say anything, as Umbridge handed out their reading assignments, on the same book Clarisa had already finish reading.

Later that evening dinner went too slowly, as Clarisa was told of the horror stories of Umbridge detentions, which included a Quill that bleeds anyone that wrote with it, but luckily Clarisa had a plan if Umbridge decided to use it on her, since she would have a special Rune on her hand which will have surprising results.

Later that night, Clarisa had arrived at DADA class five minutes before nine, causing Umbridge to be angry at her." Whitewater I said nine PM, and you are five minutes early, next time I want you here exactly on time, not before or after, do I make myself clear!" Umbridge spat out, and Clarisa only nodded, as Umbridge continued." Now that settle, you will sit, and wait till nine PM, for your detention!" Umbridge finished, and sat at her desk, waiting for the right time to start the detention, while Clarisa sat, and nervously waited.

Ten minutes pass nine, Umbridge stood up looking disappointed at seeing that Clarisa did not say anything about the time, but just took out a quill and some parchments." You will be writing lines, for your detention, and I want you to write I WILL NOT TELL LIES, until I say to stop." Umbridge rudely informed Clarisa, whom just nodded, and started writing.

After fifteen minutes, Clarisa noticed as she wrote, the words she was writing was carved into her hand, and her blood was being used as ink, but as she saw this, she inwardly smiled at the realistic illusions on her hand." Good thing I don't feel anything, or I would have thought I was really bleeding." Clarisa thought, as Umbridge, whom now seemed a bit weak, walked up to her." Good, you are learning!" Umbridge said, as she examined the carved words on Clarisa's hand." Now be back exactly at nine tomorrow, and we'll continue this again!" Umbridge informed, a now tire Clarisa, and quickly left for her dorms.


	11. Downfall of Umbridge

  
A/N; I been busy for the last five days moving almost my things over to my new home, and at the same time been writing this chapter when I had time, but look like after this chapter, I will not have internet access, unless I go to the library just a warning, since after today, I will be posting later then usual. 

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its character, and please review.

A week gone by, and except for DADA and her detentions, Clarisa had no troubles, until the first weekend back in the wizarding world.

The morning of the first weekend went well as Clarisa ate her breakfast, until a pale as a ghost Umbridge stormed up to her." You did something to my Quill didn't you?" Umbridge toad like appearance yelled at Clarisa, as she held up the said Quill in Clarisa's face." Why would I mess around with your Quill professor?" Clarisa confusedly asked, as she noticed several other professors coming up to the scene." Why to avoid your detention of course!" Umbridge yelled in rage, as Dumbledore stepped up." Professor Umbridge, what is going on here?" Dumbledore asked, looking directly at Umbridge." WHAT GOING ON, Whitewater put a spell on my Quill to weaken me, I just found out the blood she and others who were in my detention for the last week to write lines was my own blood, instead of their own!" Umbridge quickly informed the Headmaster, whom grabbed the Quill, and after a long study was he not very happy." Professor, are you telling me you been using a Blood Quill for your detentions." Dumbledore asked in a not so friendly way, while the others gasped in outrage." Why of course I was, how else you suppose to teach these miscreants a lesson during their Detention!" Umbridge asked, as if there was nothing wrong." Mrs. Umbridge, we have laws that forbid the use of physical abuse towards the students, and I'm afraid that using an illegal artifact IS within that law!" Dumbledore angrily informed Umbridge, whom quickly back away since she knew she been caught." You can't do anything to me, I'm Senior Undersecretary to Minister Fudge, and he will see I'm right when I tell him about this terrible girl!" Umbridge stuttered, but quickly turned to the main doors, and ran for it." Stupefy!" Dumbledore yelled, and Umbridge fell before reaching the doors.

After making sure Umbridge would not be going anywhere anytime soon, Dumbledore turned to his students." Any students that were force to use this Quill please stay behind after Breakfast, since I need a full statement to convict Umbridge for her wrong doings." Dumbledore called out, and once he had secured Umbridge, Dumbledore levitated her to the side of main tables, where he started to finish his breakfast.

In the end, just over twenty students had stayed after breakfast, and all were baring the tell tale signs of the Blood Quill, which Dumbledore had taken both statements, and pictures for evidence, and once it was over, he both healed and dismiss all but one student.

Once the Great Hall was empty except for a lone student shyly standing before all of the professors, Dumbledore looked sorry." Miss. Whitewater, first I want to apologize for your mistreatment, and hope you will forgive us?" Dumbledore hopefully asked." To tell you the truth, it was I that reverse the curse on the Quill, so that instead of taking the writer's blood, it took Umbridge blood instead." Clarisa said with a sly grin, causing Dumbledore laugh out loud." That is brilliant work Clarisa!" Dumbledore laughed, and then turned to Flitwick." What do you say professor?" Dumbledore asked Flitwick." I had never heard of it been done before, since no one had reverse a curse that suppose to be irremovable, especially on a Blood Quill?" Flitwick said, as the other professors looked at Clarisa in awe." It's just a spell I got from my family library, maybe I can get it by owl." Clarisa suggested, and Flitwick quickly agreed, as Dumbledore spoke up." Now that settled, I guess I should see about Mrs. Umbridge." Dumbledore informed everyone, but turn to Clarisa." Oh before I forget, Clarisa I would like to have a word with you sometime today, maybe right after lunch, but if I'm not here till then, make it dinner, since I'm not sure how Minister Fudge will react to Umbridge using a Blood Quill." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, and sent her off.

Sometime later, Clarisa is sitting by the lake doing some work on several paarchments of Runes she was designing herself; she had hoped that one of them would lead to Voldemort downfall." Great this won't do, I still need more power then I have in myself to activate these Runes, and unfortunately I still don't know if they will work!" Clarisa complained, as she looked over almost a year work of studying, and the only thing she got out of it, was the last line of defense Rune which she used on the Muggle School, but unfortunately needed the school electrical power to help activate it." There is only one chance, I need Bill's help with this, maybe he can find a way to lower the power needed to power up these Runes." Was Clarisa last thought, since she found out it was close to lunch, she decided to pack everything, and headed back into the school.

Lunch seemed to go too slowly, as Clarisa talked with several of her fellow students about classes they had for the past week, and she was surprised when Dumbledore stepped up to her." Miss. Whitewater, if you are done eating, care to follow me to my office." Dumbledore kindly asked, and Clarisa nodded, as she stood up and followed Dumbledore.

In the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore and Clarisa sat besides the fireplace, where Dumbledore was the first to speak." You know Clarisa, you have greatly impressed all of your professors, and surprisingly one had suggested that you to be placed into an apprenticeship." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, whom was not sure about this." Apprenticeship, what do I have to do?" Clarisa asked." It requires that you spend at least four years working with one or more professors, that is a certified master in a field of magic, and once you taken the masters tests after you had completed your training, you will be also be certified master." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, and she gave it long thought." Professor, I would like to accept this, but right now I'm working on a Rune that hopefully will put an end to Voldemort." Clarisa started, sounded regretful." And unfortunately it's taking all my free time to work on it, so it will be ready for my next encounter with Voldemort!" Clarisa finished, as Dumbledore looked shocked at Clarisa plans for her next encounter with Voldemort.

For awhile Dumbledore didn't said anything, until he cleared his throat." This Rune you are working on, what does it do?" Dumbledore asked, as he looked interested." I'll just say the Rune will have the same affect on Riddle, as my last Rune I had on my Muggle school." Clarisa hinted, causing Dumbledore to look shock." But you said, that sort of Rune needed the school power supply to activate it, and I doubt you will have that much magic anytime soon!" Dumbledore shakily asked." I know, but with Bill working on Runes spells, I'm hoping he can help me figure a way to lessen the power needed to activate the Rune." Clarisa informed the Headmaster." Then if you need his help, I will give you permission to head over to Shadow Mansion, whenever you need to see Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, and she thankfully nodded." I will send Bill a letter as soon as I am ready to show him a number of Runes I'm working on, and hopefully in the near future we will have a working Rune, which will finally end Voldemorts reign of terror." Clarisa hopefully said, and Dumbledore nodded, as he hope so too.

Once Dumbledore found out Clarisa's plans, he decided to change the subject." Even though I fully agree that the Rune spell will need your top priority, I'm afraid that some professors might want an explanation of why you are not accepting an apprenticeship, which any student would've quickly accepted." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, and she sighed knowing that she would need to tell a few others about her past." Maybe if we tell Professor Mcgonagal about my past, maybe with her help we can deter the other professors from asking why I'm not accepting the apprenticeship." Clarisa suggested, and Dumbledore smiled." Good idea, I will call for her now." Dumbledore agreed and looked to the side." Dobby, I need you for a second!" Dumbledore called out, but as Dobby appeared, his eyes went wide as he saw Clarisa sitting before him.

For awhile the House Elf didn't speak until Dumbledore got his attention." Dobby, is something the matter?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, causing the elf to jump in surprise, before speaking." Master Potter, I thought you were dead!" Dobby stuttered, before rushing up to Clarisa, and starting crying as he hugged her legs, making Clarisa blush." Ah Dobby, how do you know who I was?" Clarisa confusedly asked, as Dobby continued hugging Clarisa." Dobby can see past magical changes, so Dobby always knows who you are, no matter how you look." Dobby happily explained, as he still hugged Clarisa." Ah Dobby, I'm happy that you know who I am, but could you let me go please!" A still embarrass Clarisa pleaded, and luckily Dobby did.

Once Clarisa was free of Dobby, an amused Dumbledore spoke up." Now that is settled, Dobby I want you to meet Clarisa Whitewater, as you know use to be Harry Potter." Dumbledore introduced." Glad to meet you Mistress Whitewater." Dobby bowed to Clarisa, as Dumbledore continued." Dobby, I need you to ask Professor Mcgonagal, to come to my office immediately, and you are invited also, so you will know more about Clarisa." Dumbledore informed the House Elf, and he nodded and disappeared.

Fifteen minutes later Mcgonagal had arrived with Dobby, and once she greeted everyone Dumbledore spoke up." Minerva, Miss Whitewater has a secrete she want to share with you, but you must promise that you will not share this information with anyone!" Dumbledore warned, and the stern professor quickly nodded." I promise Albus, but what is this secrete Clarisa is hiding?" Mcgonagal asked, and Dumbledore turned to Clarisa." I think Miss. Whitewater, that it will be best if you tell her?" Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa nodded." Professor Mcgonagal, since I know you probably know about the Heir Transfer spell, I guess you will just need to know that I'm under it, and you knew my former self." Clarisa informed an unsure looking professor." I do know what the Heir Transfer spell does, but everyone I currently know that is around your age is here in Hogwarts, accept for…" Mcgonagal stopped, as she now realized who Clarisa use to be." No it can't be I saw Harry's body!" Mcgonagal explained, but Dumbledore intervene." Minerva, remember that the Heir Transfer spell can create another body for the soul to inhabit if enough power is place into the spell, and I believe that is what happen to Clarisa." Dumbledore informed a now wide-eye professor." If that is so Miss Whitewater, care to tell me why this change came to be?" Mcgonagal sternly asked, and Clarisa told her everything with the help of Dumbledore. 

Once Clarisa and Dumbledore got Mcgonagal up to date, Mcgonagal had lost her stern look, and now was in tears." Miss. Whitewater, first I want to apologized, since I too said a number of terrible things about Harry, and was greatly regretting them the next day." Mcgonagal sadly informed Clarisa." I know, Professor Dumbledore had informed me about what happen the day after the Third Task, and I had already forgiving everyone of what they thought of Harry." Clarisa informed Mcgonagal, whom looked up to her." But still you don't want everyone to learn who you were?" Mcgonagal asked." No I don't, since I want to forget about being the Boy Who lived, and try living a life without the fame!" Clarisa firmly said, and Mcgonagal nodded in acceptance." Then I will go with your wishes, and treat you like any other student." Mcgonagal smiled, and Clarisa knew this would work out.

Once Mcgonagal was fully informed of Clarisa's past, Dumbledore decided to change the subject." Minerva, I guess I should inform you that Clarisa isn't going for her apprenticeship, since she needs time to work on her Rune spells, which is taking most of her free time." Dumbledore informed a not so happy professor." Then I guess I will lose the chance to help train a very talented young woman." Mcgonagal sighed in defeat." Not to worry Minerva, once Clarisa is certain that she can handle any Rune spells she come across, she will be accepting any apprenticeship we will be offering." Dumbledore informed Mcgonagal, and she nodded before turning to Clarisa." Then I hope it won't take that long, since we should start your apprenticeship as soon as possible." Mcgonagal warned, and Clarisa nodded." I'll try professor." Clarisa only said, as Dumbledore decided to call end to the meeting, so Clarisa can have the remainder of the day off.

Up to Sunday morning was uneventful, as Clarisa stayed in the library with Hermione to both finish up her class assignments, and do more work on her Rune spell, which unfortunately was too advanced for Hermione to be of any help." Any luck with those Runes?" Hermione asked, as they finish up their assignments." I think one of the Rune spells can be tested, but I'm still not sure if it will work?" Clarisa informed Hermione who looked at the foot size symbol, with a lot of small unknown ancient looking writings." There is only one way to find out, so let's head outside and try this out!" Hermione suggested, and Clarisa reluctantly agreed.

After finding a secluded spot by Hagrid's cabin, Clarisa created a living tree that seems to be dieing." Good, this didn't take as much magic as I thought it would?" Clarisa informed Hermione, as she got off the ground." It amazes me that you can create living things with your Rune spells." Hermione said, as she hoped she will learn this soon." I know this is amazing to do, but please step back, since I need to create a containment shield, to contain the Rune spell, we are experimenting with." Clarisa warned Hermione, and she quickly back away, as Clarisa created a Rune, which immediately created a black dome around the tree she just created." Great, I better get some rest before I continue, since the shield spell had drain me more then I thought." Clarisa said, as she fell to a sitting position." Clarisa are you alright?" Hermione worriedly asked." I will be, but we should continue this after lunch." Clarisa suggested, and Hermione reluctantly nodded, as they engage some girl talk to allow Clarisa to rest a bit, before heading to the school.

By the end of lunch, Clarisa was rested enough to try the spell, and with Hermione at her side, Clarisa stood facing the transfigured tree she created." Hermione, I'll try conjuring the Rune first, and see how it goes." Clarisa suggested, and Hermione nodded, as she watched her friend first attempt at casting the spell." Well here goes nothing!" Clarisa said, before she mumbled a spell, as she waved her wand, and to her relief the exact image of the Run she created floated in front of her." You did it Clarisa!" Hermione excitedly said." No, this is just the half of it Hermione, now for the hard part." Clarisa informed Hermione, and with a wave of her wand, the Rune flew into the shield that protected the tree, and it blew up.

As the dust settled, Clarisa and Hermione was unharmed thanks to the protective Rune Clarisa had set up." Great, I was hoping that was the right one!" Clarisa complained, as she now noticed that the tree was gone, and in its place was a five foot diameter hole." Maybe you still can use that Rune spell?" Hermione suggested, but Clarisa shook her head after scanning the damage area." Not against Voldemort, since he can escape while in spirit form if I tried this spell on him." Clarisa informed Hermione." I still need to work on it, and hopefully when I do the spell right, there will be no hope of Voldemort escaping period." Clarisa explained, and Hermione accepted it." Then once I get my hands on your books, count me in to helping you and Bill to figure out how to make this Rune spell work." Hermione committed herself, and they decided to head back to the school.

After the failed test of her new spell, Clarisa and Hermione had separated, since Clarisa was tired from casting the new spell, and had gone to her dorms to sleep till dinner, while Hermione went to library to continue studying for her classes.

Dinner had arrived too fast for Clarisa, since she still felt the affects of casting the spell as she got ready to head to the Great Hall." Note to one self, do the next Rune spell after breakfast, so I can get a full days sleep!" Clarisa tiredly thought, as she left the Ravenclaw common room.

Dinner was uneventful until the doors opened and a purple haired witch stumbled into the Great Hall while at the same time startled everyone." Sorry about that, I'm always clumsy when I'm nervous." The witch explained, as a grinning Dumbledore stood up from the head table." Students, I want you to meet your new DADA professor, Professor Tonks, she will be taking the place of Mrs. Umbridge for now on." Dumbledore introduced, as Tonks took her seat at the head table, and everyone started talking about the new professor.

At the Ravenclaw table, Clarisa smiled since she had like the clumsy Auror since their time at Shadow Mansion, and couldn't wait to see how Tonks classes would be like.


	12. Jacob

A/N; Yes it will the same Jacob from my other story, and I also added some background on what had happen between the two on a certain incident, I wrote on the other story. 

Also I'm back on the internet.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

During the week of the O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts, a large number of the fifth and seventh years, was either frantically doing last minute studying, or worrying about their exams that they just took, all except for Clarisa, whom during the week was startle since she was taking her tests in a different room, and was doing far more advance exams for a fifth year would know.

During this time while Clarisa took her exams, she was more then wondering about the treatment she was getting, she tried to get to reach Dumbledore, but always when she tried, Dumbledore was always too busy to see anyone, so Clarisa just took the exams without saying anything.

On Friday evening, as the last of the exams was completed for the tired students of Hogwarts, they all sighed in relief, as they rested from all the work they did, and prayed that they got enough OWLs RO NEWTs to satisfy their parents.

During that evening, Clarisa had met up with Hermione, and was going over the tests which Hermione was desperately going over in her mind to see what she might have missed." Oh I wish we didn't need to wait till summer for our O.W.Ls results." Hermione pouted, as they walked to the great hall." I know, but one thing is strange, since I now know for certain that I was taking the N.E.W.Ts exams, instead of the O.W.Ls?" Clarisa informed her startled friend." What, it can't be, since you need to be a seventh year to take them!" Hermione informed Clarisa, whom nodded." I know, but I have a feeling professor Dumbledore may have a say at what exams that I was giving." Clarisa started, but Talons, her phoenix appeared, with a note attached to its leg." Hey it's from Bill!" Clarisa informed Hermione, whom looking to see who it was from." Hurry and read it, maybe he figured out the problem you guys been having during last week?" Hermione suggested, since Clarisa been traveling to Shadow mansion to look over Bills research, for the entire week.

CLARISA

I will be gone for a week, since I need to see my mentor Jacob whom lives in Cairo. He has more experience with Runes then I do, and also an expert in them, and if you want, I have gotten professor Dumbledore's permission, to take you with me, so if you are interested come by Shadow Mansion before breakfast tomorrow, and we will leave from there.

Sign by

BILL WEASLEY

PS; please bring extra clothing, since you have permission to stay for the entire weekend.

Once Clarisa stopped reading Hermione looked to her." Cairo, even though it's a large wizarding community, it has a large number of Muggles living in the city." Hermione informed Clarisa." That is interesting; I wonder how do the wizards keep the Muggles from learning about magic?" Clarisa asked." Beats me, but are you going there to see this expert?" Hermione asked." I want to see what we can learn from Jacob, so yes I will be going." Clarisa firmly said, and they spent the remainder of the day talking about Cairo.

SHADOW MANSION

Early the next morning, Clarisa had Shadow traveled to Shadow Mansion and met up with Bill, whom was dress in an adventurer outfit." Good morning Clarisa, it is good that you are early, so we can leave now." Bill informed Clarisa, and handed out a small rock." Before we meet up with my mentor, we need to stop by the Minister of Magic in Egypt to go threw customs and such." Bill informed Clarisa, before she took the rock, and was instinctly gone.

The Ministry of Magic in Egypt was similar to England's, except for how wizards were dress, since everyone was wearing a cross between wizarding robes, and Arabs clothing." Stay close Clarisa, and don't speak unless you are spoken to, since here women have very little rights." Bill warned, and Clarisa only nodded, as they headed to a booth with a young wizard attending it.

At the booth, the young wizard greeted Bill." Welcome to Egypt, may I see your wizarding passports please!" The wizard asked, almost sounding like recording, and Bill simply headed out two small six inch black books." Those are mine and my companion." Bill informed the wizard, whom only nodded, while he finished scanning the passports with his wand, and handed them back." All clear, now where are you heading too?" The wizard asked, as he took out some parchments and quills." Were heading to Cairo to see Jacob the Rune's expert who lives there." Bill said, and the wizard wrote on the parchments." Will you be visiting anywhere else?" The wizard asked." No not at this moment, but we might do some sight seeing and shopping in Cairo." Bill informed the wizard, whom just nodded and wrote more on the parchments." Then I hope you will enjoy your stay, and please keep these papers on you, since Aurors are patrolling the cities, in search of some Dark wizards that was been spotted, and they would stop anyone who is not native to Egypt." The wizard warned, and Bill nodded as they left the wizard booth, after a friendly goodbye.

After leaving the Ministry, Bill used a Portkey to send him and Clarisa to Cairo, where Clarisa was surprise to find herself in an open market place, which would resemble something out of a Sinbad movie." Did we get transported back into time?" A very startled Clarisa asked Bill, as she looked around." No silly, Wizards just like to keep things simple, but come on we need to see Jacob." Bill said, and then lead Clarisa threw a maze of booths, that sold a number of things, form different types of foods to modern things.

Far from where Bill and Clarisa had landed, Bill stopped in front of an old stone building, and knocked on the door which was answered by an older man with dark brown hair." Sybil, you are early, please come in and introduce your lovely companion." The man said, with a sly smile." Jacob, please stop calling me that, it was very embarrassing when it happen!" Bill complained as he and Clarisa entered a spaces parlor, filled with ancient looking artifacts." Bill, why did he call you Sybil?" Clarisa grinningly asked, as Bill looked at her not so nicely." That is something I would want to forget, and please don't ever call me that!" Bill warningly informed Clarisa, as Jacob laughed." Don't mind him, I'll tell you when we have time, maybe over dinner." Jacob joked, as they all sat on some ancient looking sofas." I think not, since we need to focus on these Runes, Clarisa had created." Bill informed his old mentor." Ah yes, the special Runes you wanted my opinion on, so lets see them?" Jacob asked, as he looked interested." Here is a number we were working on together, so please tell us if you can make some improvements it will be most helpful." Bill suggested, as he handed his copies to Jacob, whom went to an old looking desk and laid the parchments on it.

In a little while Jacob finally spoke while he continued studying the parchments." I seen something like this, but it can't be since all the documents on Rune spells are locked away in England's Ministry of Magic." Jacob confusedly said, but his eyes did not leave the parchments." Not all of them, since I got many books on the subject." Clarisa informed Jacob, whom just nodded, as he turn to his guests." I would like to see those books, and compare my notes I did on them, when I was allowed to see the Ministry records." Jacob informed the two, and Clarisa nodded." I will be back in few minutes." Clarisa informed the two men and left the room, so she can shadow travel back to England without Jacob knowing about her abilities.

In a little while, Clarisa appeared, as Bill and Jacob was were close together, and talking in a hush tone." Um excuse me, I'm back." Clarisa interrupted, causing the two men to look guilty about something." Glad to have you back, now what are these books you got to show me?" Jacob asked, as Clarisa place a stalk of three thick books, next to the parchments." These are the books I used to create the Runes." Clarisa informed Jacob, and opened one of the books, to a Rune she been studying." I think I did the Runes right, but I need a way to lower the power to activate them." Clarisa informed Jacob, whom was speed reading the page Clarisa had shown.

It a while before Jacob looked up to Clarisa." I been studying Runes since my Hogwarts school days, and I can tell you that your work is far ahead then anything I can accomplish!" Jacob said in awe." I just have a gift with Runes, and the advance books helped allot." Clarisa quickly lied, not wanted to tell anyone else about her Ring of Learning." Then in that case, let's put our heads together, and find a way to lower the power needed for your special Runes." Jacob informed Clarisa, and gathered some of his parchments, and they all started working.

For the first hour in the room, Jacob went ahead and refresh Clarisa's mind, of what Runes were and started a lecture before they began." In most cases, Rune are just catalyst for permanent spells, and the bigger the rune, or how much magic is place in it, determines the length of time, the effects of the spell will last." Jacob informed Clarisa." Is that why the Runes on ancient traps are still dangerous today?" Clarisa asked, and Jacob nodded." Yes that is right, and unfortunately for us, other then traps, the Runes can include spells that could protect it from being erase, or lose its power." Jacob informed Clarisa." I know you can place more then one spell in a Rune, but actually how many spells can a Rune hold." Clarisa asked." That will depend, since some spells either will not work properly together, or unexpected results will happen, and for an example Sybil." Jacob said, while smiling at Bill, whom was about to protest, but a well place silencing charm from Jacob quickly stopped it." Now let see what I can remember." Jacob started with an evil smile, and went into short version of the event.

Flashback; five years earlier, in China at an ancient wizard tombs sight.

Both Jacob and Bill was working for entire week at a mountainside, trying to clear a ruble of rocks, that was used to magically seal off an important wizard family tomb." Jacob, I think I found the main Rune that keeps the Rocks glued together." Bill yelled, as Jacob went to him." Good job Bill, but from what I can see there might be another Rune somewhere else, that makes the Rocks unbreakable." Jacob sighed, since they need to find both Runes to finally remove the rocks." Hey, lets try that Rune you were working on, the one that can cancel out another Rune." Bill suggested, but Jacob shook his head." No, that Rune is still untested, I need at least a couple months, before I know it will work." Jacob warned Bill, but unfortunately Bill already placed a copy of the said Rune on a rock, and cast a spell." BILL NO THAT WILL SET OF THE TRAP!" Jacob yelled, but it was too late, as a bright glow engulfed Bill.

A few days later at St. Mungo's

In a hospital room, Bill awoke to see his not so happy mom looking down at him." Mom, what happen?" Bill weakly asked." Jacob told us that you were caught in an ancient trap, which unfortunately caused some changes." Molly said in a sly grin." Changes, what changes?" Bill worriedly asked, as Molly held up a hand mirror, and once Bill saw himself he screamed." This can't be happening?" Bill yelled, as he saw a younger looking Molly Weasley in the mirror." I tried to warn you Sybille, but you would not listen." Jacob grinningly reminded Bill, from across the room." Don't you dare call me that again?" Bill warned Jacob." Sorry, as your mentor, I can call you anything I want." Jacob informed Bill, before quickly leaving the room, as Bill reach for his wand on the side table.

End flashback

As Jacob finished his story, Bill looked murderous." Oh come off it, at least your little sister enjoyed having a big sister around." Jacob joked, as Clarisa smiled." How long was Bill a girl?" Clarisa asked, as Bill face grew bright red, since he really didn't want to remember this." A month I think, since after Bill awoke I went back to the sight, because Gringotts wanted the tomb to be revealed before the end of that month." Jacob informed Clarisa, and smiled at Bill, as he released him." I will get you for that one day!" Bill said in a promising tone, but Jacob went to looked at the books Clarisa brought.

For a while no one talked as they studied the books, until Jacob looked up." Clarisa, I need to read up on some things in your books, so why not enjoy the market place here while both Bill and I go over Runes together." Jacob suggested, and Clarisa readily agreed, since she had been wanted to see more of the market." One thing Bill, will it be safe for me to venture outside?" Clarisa asked, as she turned to Bill." I'm sure your special abilities will help you in any situation, so I'll be more worried about anyone that crosses your path, then your well being Clarisa." Bill said, as Clarisa happily got up." I will need to gather my bag and a few things, and will be out in a few minutes." Clarisa informed Bill whom rolled his eyes, at Clarisa leaving." It will be more like several hours." Bill quietly informed Jacob." I heard that, and I do not take as long a most girls." Clarisa scolded, as she stopped by the doorway, and then left for her room.

Some hours later, Clarisa was walking about the large outdoor market, enjoying herself as she looked into each booth that caught her attention, which mainly the jewelry, and a few magical artifacts, but one booth caught her full attention." Accuse me, what are they?" Clarisa asked an old looking wizard, as she pointed to several small stone bowls with familiar Runes on them." Those are special pensives, that can hold up to ten memories, but if you are interested in the regular ones, which can hold numerous memories, I can special order one for you." The wizard informed Clarisa, whom shook her head." No, that is alright, but I will take one of these." Clarisa informed the wizard, and bought a beautiful hand carved pensive, after the wizard shown her how to place memories into it.

As lunch approaches, Clarisa sat at an outdoor table, enjoying a light lunch, when something ran threw her legs, startling her." WHAT THE…" Clarisa called out, and quickly stood up and looked down, to see a small six inch light brown fox cowering at her feet." It's magical, I wonder what it is." Clarisa thought, but was interrupted, by several kids rushing up to her." Hey the dog belongs to us!" A large boy rudely informed Clarisa." I don't think so, since I can tell that it is afraid of you guys." Clarisa informed the group, since she already could tell that the kids were only Muggles, and because of that, they weren't allowed to have magical pets." I don't think..." The big kid started, but as he looked into Clarisa golden eyes, he looked away." Forget it, we can find something else to play with!" The kid suddenly said, and storm off, as he looked terrified of something, with the others going after him." Good thing I learn some mind tricks from my library." Clarisa thought, but as she looked back down the fox was gone." Ah, I was hoping it would have stayed!" Clarisa thought, but decided to head back to Jacobs place for some rest. 

As Clarisa left, she didn't noticed a light brown haired girl quietly standing far across from where Clarisa was sitting, but in the next second a light brown fox took her place, and ran off into the market place.

By nightfall, Clarisa made several trips to the market place, while resting between her Rune work with Bill and Jacob, and unfortunately for Clarisa, she didn't see the small fox during her trip back that day.


	13. Kitsune

A/N; To let you all know, these last two chapters, was made while I had a writters block, and would have ended the story If I hadn't thought of this, and now luckily my writter's block is gone, and expect more chapters on the way.

If you don't know this, Kitsune is the name of a Japenese myth about a shape shifting fox, I found it when I was looking for a name for the little fox in my story.

As for Clarisa's pairing, I will not be pairing her up with anyone, but I will say that she will probably start, after the finale chapter of this story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Cairo Sunday morning

The next morning after arriving in Cairo, Clarisa awoke in a strange and unfamiliar room, and for a few seconds was startled until she remembered where she was." Oh yeah, I'm still at Jacob's." Clarisa thought as she got up, and put on some Arabs clothing Jacob had supplied to help Clarisa blend in when she went out into the market place.

Once Clarisa was presentable, she met up with Bill and Jacob eating in a small kitchen, where Bill greeted her." Morning Clarisa, have some breakfast and then later we need to talk about your Runes." Bill informed Clarisa as she sat down to eat some breakfast.

After everyone had their fill, Jacob was the first to speak." Clarisa, I need to dissemble your Runes, so I can have a better idea of how it was created, and unfortunately I would need at least a week to look them over." Jacob informed a lost in thought teen." I guess it will be alright, and if professor Dumbledore lets me, I can come by during the week to show you the steps I did to create those Runes." Clarisa suggested, and Jacob quickly agreed." Then its settle, why not head to the market place, while Bill and I will start looking the Runes over." Jacob informed Clarisa, whom quickly agreed, and left the table.

Hours later, as Clarisa walked through the large outdoor market place; she heard a number of wizards talking about a strange magical creature." Did you hear, that fox demon got to Isaiah's stall and stole a leg of lamb?" One wizard informed another wizard." I heard about that, so when is the Ministry going to get rid of it, since I heard it been stealing food for the last two-hundred years, they should have gotten it by now!" Another wizard angrily said." You know as well as I know it disappears before the Aurors arrive!" The first speaker argued, but Clarisa didn't hear anymore, since they started moving away from her.

As Clarisa started following the wizards to hear more, she was startled as she felt a familiar magical source." The fox is nearby." Clarisa thought, and started headed towards the source of the magic, and soon saw the light brown fox sneaking about the booths." There it is!" Clarisa thought, but the second she did the fox ran away." Shoot, its fast despite it size." Clarisa thought as she started after the fox, feeling unsure why she wanted to catch it.

The small fox had dashed out of the market place by the time Clarisa had almost caught up with it, and she stopped as she now noticed the fox was now running faster then she was capable of." If you think you can escape from me you are wrong." Clarisa thought, and after looking around to check if anyone was looking her way, Clarisa turned into a shadow, and had no trouble keeping up with the fox, as it quickly dashed throughout the city with lightning fast speeds, and headed out of Cairo with a determine Clarisa following it.

In what seem like hours, the little fox stopped by a large pile of broken stones, and when Clarisa appeared, she was startle as she noticed it was the remains of a large building." This building was destroyed a long time ago, and not only that it was destroyed by powerful magic." Clarisa thought, as she now noticed the fox jumping onto the stones, and crawled into a small hole." I guess I should follow?" Clarisa thought, and again was a shadow which flew into the hole the fox went into.

It took a few minutes, before Clarisa found herself in a small room, surrounded by the remains of the building, and once Clarisa appeared, she noticed the fox was nowhere to be seen, but in the room appeared to be a three year old girl wearing old type of Arabs clothing, with light brown hair, and grey eyes which looked sadly to Clarisa." are you are the fox?" Clarisa asked, as the girl nodded, and pointed to a crib." You want me to see something?" Clarisa asked the girl, and with a nod, Clarisa went to the crib to find an old letter with the words Shadow Mage written on it." I guess this is for me?" Clarisa thought, and opened it to find a note.

Shadow Mages

We are not going to last too long with the war against us, since I'm afraid our last line of defense was discovered we are evacuating the building. I'm leaving my Changeling behind to help any survivors that may have found their way here, so please look after her, since I don't believe I will be seei…

The note stopped as if the writer was disrupted, and Clarisa had a terrible feeling it was because the ones that the Mages was with war with must have arrived before the Mages could leave the building." The Ministry must have killed more then just hundreds of Mages, if there were other Mages living around the world." Clarisa sadly looked down, hoping against hope that the Ministry might have missed a few Mages during that time.

For awhile Clarisa didn't move until she remembered the young girl with her." Are you the Changeling the note was talking about?" Clarisa asked, as she looked to a now sleeping small fox." Must be then, I guess I will take you with me." Clarisa thought, and gently pickup the fox, and then seeing that there was nothing else here, she shadow traveled back to Jacob's.

Back at Jacobs, Clarisa found the two friends going over her Runes." Excuse me Bill, I may have a problem?" Clarisa shyly interrupted, causing Bill to turn to her." I see you got a pet, is this the problem" Bill asked, as he walked up to Clarisa and petted the sleeping fox, and Clarisa nodded a yes." I don't see anything wrong since I can tell it's magical, but you should tell professor Dumbledore about this." Bill suggested, and Clarisa just nodded, since she decided to keep the Changeling abilities a secrete for now." I will tell him once I get back to school." Clarisa informed Bill, and then went to her room to get ready to leave.

Hogwarts

Clarisa arrived just as dinner was starting, and her arrival to the great hall brought everyone to her attention." Miss. Whitewater, I'm glad to see you made back in one piece." Dumbledore called out to her, as she started for her table." And I see you found yourself a pet, can I see it please?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and Clarisa made a beeline to the head table to show the Headmaster the little fox.

As Clarisa got to the Head table, Snape sneered at her." Miss. Whitewater, I don't think we allow non-magical creatures here at Hogwarts!" Snape inform Clarisa in a not so friendly way, since he did not take it well when Clarisa had turned down her apprenticeship." Professor Snape, I believe this lovely creature is magical." Dumbledore informed a not so sure potion professor, and then turned to Clarisa." Am I right Miss. Whitewater?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa place a now awake Fox on the table, and it walked up to where Dumbledore was sitting to rubbed against his hand." I'm pretty sure it is, but I'm not sure what type of magical creature it is?" Clarisa truthfully informed the Headmaster, since she had not read anything about Changelings in any of her books." Hmm, I do having a feeling that this is not just a fox?" Dumbledore informed Clarisa, as he played with the fox, while at the same time causing the other professors to panic, as they quickly remember Mad-eye." Stand down everyone, since I did not meant to say this is an animagus, or someone in deguise!" Dumbledore quickly called out, before anyone could take out their wand.

After assuring no one was going to attack the fox, Dumbledore looked to Clarisa." I believe you have some reading to do on this lovely creature, but don't forget to study for your classes while you do this." Dumbledore warned, as he gently pushed the fox towards Clarisa, which it quickly walked over to her." I promise I will." Clarisa informed the Headmaster as she picked up the fox and walked away.

As Clarisa headed for her table, Dumbledore again stopped her." Before you forget, what are you going to name her?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa at first looked unsure, until she remembered a name from a book she read about a shape-shifting fox." I think I will name her Kitsune." Clarisa smiled as the fox licked her face while seem happy to have the name." Then Kitsune, I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts." Dumbledore proudly welcome Kitsune, and she gave out a happy bark to Dumbledore.

As the days passed, Clarisa had tried to keep Kitsune abilities secrete, but unfortunately Kitsune had other plans during dinner the second day back.

The great hall was noisy as everyone ate their dinner, and while Clarisa was talking to a fellow Ravenclaw, she didn't notice that she was a friend short, till she saw someone with light brown hair sneaking towards the head table." That is odd, where is Kitsune going?" Clarisa thought, but soon realized that Kitsune was not a fox, but her human self." Oh no, she will be seen!" Was Clarisa last thought, since she knew it was too late to do anything.

At the head table, Dumbledore was enjoying a steak, and listening to the professors talking about their student's accomplishment or failures, but talk was soon stopped as a three year old girl peak over the table, surprising all the professors." My, who do we have here?" Dumbledore kindly asked, as he looked towards the three year old girl whom was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but she didn't say anything accept smile at the professor." Are you lost?" Mcgonagal asked, sounding worried for the little girl, but the girl just shook her head as to say no." Then where is your family young one?" Dumbledore asked, but the girl didn't answer, she just skipped away to the Ravenclaw table, and up to a now very worried Clarisa, to climb on her lap and snuggle up to her.

For a while the professors was in shocked at seeing Clarisa with a child till Dumbledore cleared his throat." Miss. Whitewater, I believe you got some explaining to do, but it can wait until after dinner, and while we are in my office!" Dumbledore firmly said, and Clarisa only nodded as she ate, and fed Kitsune.

During dinner Clarisa avoided all the questions from her neighbors by staying silent, and was glad when diner was over, so she could talk to Dumbledore before answering her dorm mates.

As everyone started leaving their tables, Clarisa help Kitsune off her lap, and both walked up to the head table, but was immediately stopped halfway." Clarisa who is this girl, and how did she get here?" Hermione worriedly asked as soon as she rushed up to Clarisa, but another interrupted." Yes, that is the million Galleons question isn't it?" Snape hissed in a scaring manner, as he and the other professors came up to the two friends." Professor Snape that will be enough!" Dumbledore firmly said, then turned to Clarisa." Lets head to my office shell we, and I believe only Miss. Granger and Professor Mcgonagal should accompany us." Dumbledore informed everyone, and the five left the great hall, leaving the others wondering why are they being left out of this.

Once in the Headmaster's office, the five was sitting near the fireplace with Kitsune" still as girl" sitting on Clarisa's lap." Now Miss. Whitewater, would you care tell us about this child?" Dumbledore asked, as everyone looked to Clarisa." Please Kitsune, return to your true form, since it will help me out of this situation you got me into." Clarisa firmly said, as she sighed in defeat, and in a wink Kitsune was a fox.

For a while no one said anything since they were in shock, until Clarisa spoke up." This is all I know, Kitsune is a Changeling, and probably was a Familiar to a Shadow Mage around two-hundred years ago in Egypt." Clarisa informed everyone, as she pette Kitsune's fur." This is probably why she is attached to me, since I'm a Shadow Mage also." Clarisa worriedly finished as everyone came out of their shock.

Once Clarisa was done talking, Hermione spoke up." So, Kitsune isn't human?" Hermione asked, and Clarisa nodded, but it was Dumbledore whom answered." Yes Miss. Granger, Kitsune is a magical creature with the power to shape shift into any living being it sees, but it usually have one or two main forms, which we now saw." Dumbledore answered, and then he looked to Clarisa." Now Miss. Whitewater, why did you keep this secrete from us?" Dumbledore kindly asked, and Clarisa looked down." I'm not sure why, but I guess I thought it would safer if no one knew about Kitsune being able to change her form." Clarisa confessed, and Dumbledore nodded." True, but it would've been easier to have others to help you keep this secrete, like those who already is helping you with another secrete." Dumbledore reminded Clarisa, as he gesture to the other occupants of the room." I know, but I guess I worried about what you all would say or do, if you all knew about Kitsune." Clarisa uncertainly said, as Kitsune turned into a girl, and at first looked sadly at Clarisa, then gave her hug." CLARISA WHITEWATER, we will never hurt or betray you ever again, since we all learn that lesson a year ago!" Hermione firmly started, as Clarisa looked to her." So please trust us, since everyone in this room, and in Shadow Mansion, are here to help you." Hermione finished, and the others quickly confirm what Hermione had said." Hermione is right Clarisa, so please, if you need any help, or in trouble, don't hesitate to come to any one of us." Mcgonagal gently said, as she smiled at both Clarisa and Kitsune.

Once Hermione and Mcgonagal had their say, Dumbledore again spoke." Now that is settled, Kitsune please stand so we can have a better look at you." Dumbledore kindly asked, and with some encouragement from Clarisa, Kitsune was standing between the four, and seem to enjoy the attention she was receiving.

After being properly introduced to everyone, Kitsune was back on Clarisa's lap, and Dumbledore smiled." Now before we end this meeting, I believe we need make plans to contact a few others, since they would most definitely want to meet Kitsune in the near future." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa knew he meant the one living in Shadow Mansion." Can this wait till this summer, so we can surprise them?" Clarisa hopefully asked, and Dumbledore gave it a thought before speaking." I guess we can, but I want you Clarisa to tell them as soon as you get settled in Shadow Mansion." Dumbledore warned, and with Clarisa accepting the warning, Dumbledore ending the meeting.

After the meeting, Clarisa just entered her common room with Kitsune as a girl trailing beside her, only to be mobbed by almost all of her housemates." Clarisa who is the little girl with you, since there is a terrible rumor going around that the girl is your daughter?" Cho quickly asked as another spoke up." Is it true that you were kicked out of your last school, because you got pregnant?" Someone else asked, and then more embarrassing questions were asked, causing Clarisa to turn a dark shade of red.

Before the numerous questions got to her, Clarisa decided to put to a stop to them." PLEASE THAT WILL BE ENOUGH!" Clarisa yelled, causing everyone to quiet down." The little girl is my cousin, whom will be visiting every now and then with professor Dumbledore permission!" Clarisa loudly said, so everyone could hear. "And to let you know, she can't talk, so please try not to ask her any questions, unless it is a yes or no question." Clarisa informed her housemates, as she took Kitsune hand to properly show her to others.

That night as Clarisa went to bed, she was happy that all of her dorm mates had accepted Kitsune, but another worry cross her mind, at what Mrs. Weasley or the others might say." Great, maybe I should not wait till this summer to tell them." Clarisa worriedly thought, but inwardly she knew they would accept Kitsune as a family member.


	14. A attack, and familly

A/N;Sorry about the delay, since I been editing and reediting this chapter a lot, since there was some scenes I was not sure of, or weren't too happy with, but here is the end result, and hope you like it.

Also sorry about the battle scene, it was suppose to be longer, and more things was suppose to happen to make this a longer chapter, but I decided to edit it out, since I had plan to add it to another chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The rest of the school year was uneventful, and Clarisa was surprised but glad, that Ron never bothered her after the incident, or even more surprised, that Draco had not made a appearance to try to talk to her, but unfortunately her luck had a habit of running out when she least expected.

Hogwarts express

In a compartment, Clarisa was reading a book, while Kitsune" as a girl", was quietly watching the sceneries pass by, when the compartment door bang open." WHITEWATER, I have a message from my lord!" A blond teen hissed in a not so friendly way at Clarisa." Sorry not interested Malfoy, just tell your lick his boots master, I have no desire to hear his stupid talks." Clarisa informed Malfoy with the same tone." Then if you won't listen, then take this!" Draco yelled, and pulled out his wand." Reducto!" Draco yelled, but to both Clarisa and Draco surprise, Kitsune was between them and not only with her right hand outwards, she had absorbed the curse, and then with a flick of her wrist, Draco was thrown out of the doorway, which in the next second the sliding door was shut.

For a few minutes Clarisa was shocked, since she had no idea Kitsune was capable of doing magic, other then shape shifting." So there is more then you then I thought Kitsune?" Clarisa thought as she shook her head before going to back to her book.

About halfway through the ride, Clarisa was interrupted by the door opening." Oh there you are, I been looking all over for you." A bushy brown hair girl said, as she walked into the compartment." Hi Hermione, back from your prefects meeting, how was it?" Clarisa asked." Interesting, we spent most of the time talking about next year and such." Hermione informed Clarisa and went more into the meeting.

Some hours before reaching their destination, the trio was interrupted, as numerous explosions rocked the train violently." WHAT THE!" Both Clarisa and Hermione yelled, as more explosions sounded." Great, we are being attack by Death eaters on broomsticks!" Clarisa worriedly informed Hermione, as she saw a number of them fly by the window." How are we going to defend ourselves?" Hermione asked, just as another explosion exploded just outside their window, sending into the compartment dust and debris, while at the same time knocking both teens to the ground.

Seconds after the explosion, winds begins to throw things about, and Clarisa was horrified to find almost all of the wall was missing, creating a large hole to the outside of the moving train, and not only that Kitsune was nowhere to be seen." Hermione, have you seen Kitsune?" Clarisa worriedly asked, while shouting above the noise of the wind, and Hermione was wide-eye." Oh no, she was by the window when it exploded!" Hermione quickly said, but another worry was seen, since in the distance, five Death eaters on broomsticks started to descend into the hole." Hermione get ready to fight!" Clarisa quickly warned, and both girls quickly took out their wands, and got ready to defend themselves.

As the Death eaters got close enough, Clarisa and Hermione was about to cast several spells, but both girls quickly stopped, as a huge fireball engulf the Death eaters for a few seconds, and once it was clear, the five Death eaters was desperately putting out the flames on theirs clothes, but quickly Apparated away just moments later.

For a while the two girls didn't say anything, as they stared at the outside of the hole, until a large light brown creature flew pass the window." That was a dragon!" Hermione shouted, as they both rush up to the hole, to see the dragon fighting off over ten Death eaters, and was winning.

After a great display of flying and agility, the dragon had took out three of the ten Death eaters, before the rest had Apparated away, leaving the dragon behind, which it gave out a loud roar of victory.

For five minutes, the dragon just flew lazily around, and seem happy to fly around, but as it got near the train it dived towards where Clarisa and Hermione was, and both was too shock to move, until they both blink, the Dragon was gone, and a small light brown fox fell into the damage compartment landing on its feet before teens.

It took a few minutes before Clarisa could talk and looked to Kitsune, whom was now rubbing against her legs." I really need to see what you are capable of Kitsune!" Clarisa could only say, as she shook her head unbelieving that Kitsune was just a dragon just minutes ago." We can do that later, but for now we should check the rest of the train." Hermione worriedly informed Clarisa, and both rushed out of the compartment.

The damages to the train was numerous, but luckily it made its way to Platform 9 3/4 without trouble, but as for the students, a large number had minor injuries from the attack, which luckily Clarisa helped heal with Healing potions which she got from Shadow Mansion.

By the time Hogwarts Express stopped at Platform 9 3/4, all those who was injured was fully healed, and was gladly welcome back by their parents, whom was not so happy when they heard what had happen, and seeing the damages to the train did not help any.

The last to leave the damage train was Clarisa and the Prefects, whom earlier was making sure everyone had left the train unharmed, but once Clarisa stepped off, she was embrace in a bone crushing hug by a red hair." Oh Clarisa, we all been so worried about you and everyone else." Molly Weasley worriedly said, as she looked over Clarisa and each of her children." We are fine mom, thanks to Clarisa's potions." Fred informed his mother, as he looked proudly at Clarisa, whom blushed at the attention." It was nothing, since I always keep a large supply at the mansion." Clarisa informed Molly, whom smiled at Clarisa." I'm glad you did Clarisa, but we should head back now, so everyone gather around." Molly said, as she gesture everyone to her, and once together, they were port keyed back to Shadow Mansion.

Back at the mansion, everyone happily got settled into their rooms, all except for Ron, whom was angrily muttering about being stuck in a Dark wizard's home, while he went straight to his room.

Once in her room, Clarisa was worried as she played with Kitsune by having the little fox chase a ball around." Great, today is the day I will tell everyone else about you Kitsune." Clarisa informed the little fox, whom instinctly turned into a girl, to sit beside Clarisa." Even though I know they will welcome you with open arms, I'm worried about their first reactions towards you." Clarisa informed Kitsune, whom just hugged Clarisa." Thanks I needed that, but I just thought of a neat prank to play on Sirius, will you help me with it?" Clarisa asked, and Kitsune nodded." Good, here what we will do." Clarisa started, and went over the prank with Kitsune.

Even though the large dinning room was quite as Clarisa entered, she saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quietly talking to Sirius and Remus as they sat on one of the many tables, and with a gulp Clarisa headed to them with Kitsune as a fox in Clarisa's arms.

As Clarisa got near the group, Sirius smiled at her." Clarisa, glad to see you back, and this time you didn't need to stay in bed." Sirius joked, but was startled as he notice Clarisa was carrying a young girl, but when he blinked Clarisa was carrying a small fox." What a nice fox, where did you get her?" Sirius asked, as he quickly dismissed seeing the girl." Actually Kitsune found me in Cairo, while I was shopping in the market place." Clarisa informed her Godfather, as Kitsune looked about the table." I been to Cairo, and there I heard rumors of a fox daemon, so is that it?" Remus asked, as he spied the fox." Actually I believe it is." Clarisa informed Remus, as she sat next to Sirius." It does seem young to be somewhere around two-hundred years old?" Remus asked Clarisa, as he looked Kitsune over, but as he blinked, he saw a girl in Clarisa's arms, and then in the next second it was fox." Clarisa, is there something you want to tell us about Kitsune?" Remus suspiciously asked, as Clarisa shook her head." No not really, but maybe later once we eaten I will." Clarisa said, and then smiled as Kitsune jumped off her lap, and surprised Sirius, by running up his leg, and settling in his lap." Oh look like Kitsune found another comfortable cushion, to sleep in." Clarisa joked, as Sirius glared at Clarisa, but started petting Kitsune's fur." Kitsune better not get too comfortable." Sirius warned, as Kitsune started climbing up Sirius to lick his face, which made everyone laugh." Alright, alright Kitsune, you can stay as long as you want, please stop attacking me!" Sirius pleaded, and Kitsune return to his lap, and seem satisfied that she had won the battle.

Dinner was enjoyable, and even Sirius had fun by sneaking food to Kitsune to Molly's disapproval." Sirius, we really should make Kitsune a plate, so she can eat on her own." Molly scolded." But what is the fun in that, and I think Kitsune like to be pampered Right Clarisa." Sirius asked, as he turned to the teen." I don't mind at all, since Kitsune made lots of friends this way." Clarisa inform Molly whom still was not sure." Alright, but every now and then, I want to see Kitsune eating off her own plate." Molly warned Clarisa, and Sirius, and they nodded at the suggestion.

About halfway through dinner, Clarisa notice Ron whom was sitting far from her leaving his table, as soon as he had eaten everything in reach, and she sighed hoping they can repair their friendship, but unfortunately for now it look like it won't happen anytime too soon.

Once dinner was over and everyone was full, a smiling Clarisa looked about." Ah Snuffles, Moony, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, there's something you should know about Kitsune." Clarisa said, getting everyone attention." What is it Clarisa?" Molly asked, but a startle yell from Sirius made everyone turn to him, as he fell backward and landed on his back.

Everyone except for Clarisa was off their seats to help Sirius, but as they got near him, they were surprise to see a three year old girl sitting on him." Sirius, where did she come from?" Molly gasped out." I don't know, but I think she IS Kitsune." Sirius said, as he looked to Clarisa for conformation." Come on Kitsune, I will need you to shield me now." Clarisa quickly said, and Kitsune got off Sirius and got settled on Clarisa's lap, while everyone was staring at her.

With Kitsune protecting Clarisa, Clarisa told the entire story to the group, and once Clarisa was done." CLARISA WHITEWATER, feeding a three year old girl like an animal, how could you!" Molly angrily yelled, making Clarisa flinch." Mrs. Weasley, Kitsune IS a magical creature, which can magically turn into any creature it sees, and once she changed, she will act like that creature." Clarisa quickly explain." What about Kitsune's human self." Molly asked, since she seemed unconvinced." Kitsune will act like us, except she can't talk, but other then that, she can do almost anything we can do, including think for herself." Clarisa finished, and Molly sighed in defeat." I guess I will accept this, but I don't want you to treat Kitsune like an animal while she is human do make I make myself clear!" Molly sternly warned, and Clarisa quickly nodded." I always treated Kitsune like my younger sister when she is human; I would never treat her any differently." Clarisa firmly said, as Molly nodded." Then I guess, all we need now is to officially make Kitsune part of our family." Molly happily said, as she got up and took Kitsune from Clarisa's lap, and gave her a big hug, while Clarisa was happy to have this out in the open.


	15. New findings, another betrayel

A/N; For now, I be using Fox-Kitsune, and Girl-Kitsune, to tell what form Kitsune is in.

And sorry for what I did at the ending, since I did it for a reason.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

Cairo; at the ruins of the Shadow Mages stronghold

Two weeks into the summer, Dumbledore had Clarisa take Sirius, Remus and a number of the Order members to the where she found Kitsune, in hope that they could learn anything about the Shadow Mages that had lived there, and while at the same time help Clarisa learn more of her heritage.

The work on the sight was slow since many of the rocks were magically made heavier, and because of this, Clarisa spent most of the time removing the spells on the rocks while the others help clear them away.

On the fourth day nothing was found, until one of the groups of wizards removed a small section of rock, they hit pay dirt." Miss. Whitewater, there is something here!" An Order member yelled, causing everyone to climb up the still large rubble, to where a wizard was standing.

Up on the rubble, Clarisa and the others found themselves high above a large room, which was clear of debris." Clarisa, is this the room, you found the letter to the Mages?" Sirius asked, as they survey the room." No, this is a different room." Clarisa informed her Godfather, then was gone in a puff of smoke, and in the next second appeared inside the room.

By the time all the Order members had Apparated into the room; Clarisa was looking through some drawers, and found some large number of jewelry, and old coins." Sirius, I think this must have been a vault or something like one?" Clarisa informed her Godfather." Looks that way, but you should have Bill check those out since they may be curse or worse." Sirius warned, but luckily Clarisa already knew of the dangers, and had not touched the jewelry.

After carefully checking the room, all they found a large stash of jewelry and coins, until Tonks accidentally bumped into the shelves, and it opened to reveal a whole library of scrolls." I think we found what we were looking for!" Clarisa said, as she entered a room, about half the size of her common room." Look like you are right, but Clarisa get Bill now, so he can check this room out for any nasty surprises." Remus warned as he eyed the many scrolls, and instinctly Clarisa was gone.

After several hours of checking both rooms, Bill turned to the Order." There were no traps or curses, so it is safe to touch anything in those rooms." Bill said, as he looked relieves that was the case, before reentered the now called Scroll room.

By the end of the day, the jewelry was moved to Clarisa's vault at Gringotts, the old gold was exchanged into large pile of Galleons" making Clarisa more richer then before", and while Bill and Remus started looking over the scrolls, the others continued removing the rubble to find more hidden rooms.

In a couple weeks, nothing new was found, and for safety reasons, all the Scrolls was moved to Shadow mansion, where Jacob, Bill, Remus, Hermione and Clarisa could study them in the comforts of home.

Work on the scrolls was slow pace, since not only all the scrolls needed to be translated, the Rune experts went over the new Runes they discovered with a fine tooth comb, to learn how each new Rune was created and their purpose.

July 30

In the large dinning room, while Bill and Jacob distracted Clarisa with working on the Scrolls, Molly and the others had a private meeting." Then it's settled, we will create the best birthday party Clarisa ever had!" Molly happily said, as everyone hope Clarisa would like this surprise party they got plan, but as everyone was gathered around, Dumbledore entered, and hearing the plans he sadly sighed.

The group was interrupted as Dumbledore came closer, and Molly smiled." Professor, we could use your help in our planning for Clarisa's party." Molly excitedly said, but frown as she saw how Dumbledore looked." Mrs. Weasley, I guess you had forgotten that Clarisa date of birth was change to when she became a Whitewater Heir?" Dumbledore reminded, causing Molly to gasp out loud." OH NO, I forgotten about that!" Molly cried in disbelief that she had missed Clarisa's birthday." Professor, when is Clarisa's birthday, so next year we can make it on that day?" Molly asked, hoping Dumbledore will know." I believe Clarisa was put under the spell on the day of the Leaving feast, so I would suggest making the party on the day Clarisa returns home for the summer." Dumbledore informed Molly, whom quickly agreed." Now that is settled, lets plan on a late birthday party for Clarisa." Molly happily suggested, and everyone went back to planning.

July 31

The morning sunshine awoke Clarisa as she yawn, awaking Fox-Kitsune whom was sound asleep on Clarisa's stomach." Kitsune, you should find somewhere else to sleep, if you don't want to be awaken by me every morning." Clarisa tiredly said, as Kitsune ignore her as she jump unto the bed and went back to sleep, while Clarisa shook her head at the little fox determination to sleep with her, as she left the room to get change.

By the time Clarisa was change and back in her room, she found girl-Kitsune, awake and waiting for her on the bed." Glad you finally awoke, so come on and lets get some breakfast." Clarisa suggested, as she held out her hand which Kitsune took, and both walked out of the room.

The mansion was oddly quite as Clarisa and Kitsune waked to the dinning room, and once they got to the dinning room closed doors, Clarisa looked puzzled." This is odd; someone should be in there by now?" Clarisa thought, as she open the doors to go in.

In the dark dinning room, Clarisa and Kitsune were standing in the doorway wondering why it is so dark until." SURPRISE!" All the Order members, Weasleys and Hermione yelled as the light came on, and at the same time surprising Clarisa." What is all this?" Clarisa confusedly asked, as everyone greeted her." Your late birthday party silly, sorry we forgot that it was change, so we had it on the old date." Molly informed a very happy Clarisa." Thank you all for doing this!" Clarisa only could say, since she was too happy to say more, as she and Kitsune went in and had a wonderful time being with everyone.

The party was a blast, until the doors to the dinning room banged open to reveal a red haired teen." What's going on here?" The boy yelled as he came in, while Molly looked not so nicely at his attitude." Ronald Weasley if you were here last night, you will have heard about our plans for Clarisa's party." Molly informed her youngest son." A party for that Dark Witch, how could you do this, and not only that you are doing it on Harry's birthday!" Ron angrily yelled, as he stumped up to Clarisa.

Once Ron was a foot from Clarisa, he glared at her." This is all your faults for making everyone forget about Harry!" Ron angrily said, as he took out his wand." Ron, don't do this please." Clarisa tried to say." And why I shouldn't since you came into our lives you completely replace Harry, making everyone forget about him!" Ron yelled, as everyone stayed still while hoping Clarisa wouldn't hurt Ron too badly." Ron I didn't come here to replace Harry, I came here to get protection from professor Dumbledore." Clarisa tried to reason with Ron." Protection, you don't seem to need it, since you are acing all of your classes, and I bet you are getting all O's on your all of your O.W.Ls exams!" Ron spat out at Clarisa, whom was not too happy at the moment." Ron please stop, we should be having fun, since this is a party…" Clarisa started, but was quickly cut off, as Ron slammed his fist into her face, causing Clarisa to fall to the ground, while everyone was in shock at what Ron just did.  
As Clarisa tried to get up, Ron looked not so nicely at her." You don't deserve this party Dark witch!" Ron yelled, as Clarisa rolled away, and quickly got up massaging her sour check." Then if that what you think, then I guest this party is over!" Clarisa angrily yelled, and headed out of the room so she wouldn't do something she will regret later." Don't leave now, I been practicing his spell all year long!" Ron yelled, and waved his wand, while mumbling a spell." Ron you fool, that spell will kill her!" Hermione yelled, but it was too late as a dark red beam hit Clarisa's back, throwing her into the ground.

Once Clarisa fell, the Order rushed up to her, while Ron began laughing." I knew it; she is a Dark witch, since that spell only affects them!" Ron laughed out loud." Stupefy!" Sirius, Remus and Hermione yelled throwing Ron to the ground, then ran up to where Clarisa fell.

As Sirius, Remus and Hermione came up to Clarisa, Molly was already examine her." Clarisa is alive, but I need Madam Pomfrey now." Molly worriedly yelled, causing several Order members to disappear." What about Ron?" Hermione asked, as she spat out Ron's name." I'm afraid Ron will be expelled from Hogwarts, and will live the rest of his life as a Muggle." Dumbledore sadly informed Hermione, whom accepted Ron's fate.

For the next few days it was touch and go for Clarisa, as she lay comatose in bed with Fox-Kitsune beside her, since Ron had miscast the spell, it only badly hurt Clarisa, instead of killing her.

A week later, while Clarisa friends and family sat beside her bed, Clarisa began to stir." Clarisa, please wake up." Hermione gently said, causing Clarisa eyes to open." Oh my head, what happen?" Clarisa weakly asked." Ron is what happened, he tried to cast a Shadow Mage killer type spell at you, but luckily he mispronounced it and the spell just hurt you badly." Molly sadly answered." He did that, what happen to him!" Clarisa asked in a not so friendly way." Ron was expelled, had his memory modified, and is now living as a Muggle I'm afraid." Molly informed Clarisa, and then she started crying." I'm sorry Clarisa; I should have been more firm with him, and tried to convince him that you were not Dark!" Molly cried out." No, it's not your fault Mrs. Weasley, Ron wouldn't listen to anyone, so it his own fault for what had happened to him." Hermione assured Molly as Clarisa agreed." Hermione is right; Ron is the only one to blame." Clarisa sadly said, as she sighed in defeat, that she lost her chance to befriend Ron again.

Flash back; couple days after Ron's failed attack

A Snake like man watches a young man in black robes bow down to him." My lord, I only wish to serve you, and rid the world of the evil Shadow mage!" The young man said, with his head still bowed." Then tell me of everything you know of this Mage Clarisa Whitewater, Dumbledore's Order, and this better be reliable, or don't make me regret in saving your memories." Voldemort hissed unkindly, and the young man with red hair told all he knew.


	16. Clarisa's Rune

A/N; Sorry about a certain paragraph, since while working on it, it reminded me of a similar event that supose to happen in ancient Greece, so I decided to do a Wizard's version of it.

Also this chapter was supose to be longer, but I needed more time to finish the rest, so I cut it in half to post this part now.

Finally, I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

It's been two weeks into August, and Clarisa had fully recovered from Ron's attack, but unfortunately she was ordered to stay in bed for another week by Molly and Pomfrey, since they believe that Clarisa needed more time to heal, and since their word is law, Clarisa had no choice but to listen.

Halfway through the third week, Clarisa was bored, since she only been allowed to have visitors for a couple hours at a time, and to make things worse, Kitsune sometimes disappear during the hours she had no visitors, causing Clarisa to wonder what the little fox was up to.

By Friday on the third week, Clarisa was finally allowed to leave her room, and since Kitsune was again nowhere to be seen, Clarisa decided to find her.

As Clarisa search, she found many of the Order members in the dinning room, Hermione reading in the library, and lastly heard a playful bark from the main living room, causing Clarisa to wonder who Kitsune was playing with.

As Clarisa entered the living room, she was surprised to see Ginny playing with fox-Kitsune, since Ginny never seem interested in the little fox." Kitsune there you are, I been looking all over for you!" Clarisa lightly scolded, causing Kitsune to miss a small ball Ginny just threw her way." Clarisa, sorry, Kitsune just came to me, and wanted to play." Ginny quickly explain, as she stuttered out the words." Ginny it's alright, I was just worried about Kitsune, and you don't need to apologize." Clarisa gently said, as she noticed that Ginny may have the fear of Shadow Mages like Ron, but Ginny seem less then willing to do anything to her." Come on, lets play with Kitsune together." Clarisa suggested, and both girls, bounce the small ball to each other, while Kitsune had fun chasing the ball about.

After a while, Ginny seem to accept Clarisa, and after playing for almost half an hour, Clarisa declare that she was tired." Alright Kitsune, enough I want to rest!" Clarisa firmly said, since Kitsune seem to have more energy then both girls combine, since she started jumping up, as to say that she wanted to play more." Kitsune, I too am tired, so lets rest for an hour!" Ginny demanded, and Kitsune looked sadly to her, before jumping on her lap to rest.

As the girls rested, Clarisa looked to Ginny, whom was petting Kitsune fur." You know you are lucky, since Kitsune only goes to those who are trustworthy." Clarisa informed Ginny, whom looked to her." I had notice that during school, you know Ron was bad mouthing Kitsune, by saying she was a mean animal, and would've bitten my hand off if I got too closely." Ginny worriedly said to Clarisa." Ginny, you got to know that Ron is wrong about that and many other things." Clarisa said, and Ginny nodded." I know, since you seem too nice to be a Shadow Mage from the stories I heard, but I guess I been afraid to talk to you because Ron had been adding more bad things to what I already heard." Ginny confessed." You know, Ron should've known that he was wrong, since I did befriend your parents, Sirius, and others, whom would've known if I was Dark or not." Clarisa informed Ginny, but before Ginny could speak, the door to the room quickly opened.

Both teens stood up as a red haired young man entered." Clarisa, your Rune, we found a way to power it up to the power it need to activate!" Bill quickly informed the teen." That is great news; I will be there in a moment." Clarisa happily said, as she turned to the little fox." Kitsune, stay with Ginny, since I'm sure she can take care of you for the next hour or two." Clarisa informed the fox, as it gave a happy bark." Don't worry, I'll make sure Kitsune is fed and watered." Ginny assured Clarisa, as she nodded and left the room with Bill.

In the library, Clarisa was stunned as she examined the Rune Bill and Jacob just found." This is so easy, why didn't I think of this combination of spells?" Clarisa said, as she examined the Rune's makeup of spells." Maybe since many of the spells should not go together or at least what we thought shouldn't." Jacob informed the teen." Enough of what we thought." Bill started, as he looked to Clarisa." Clarisa when will you be able to combine both Runes." Bill asked, since he was hoping for a demonstration of Clarisa's Rune." Maybe in a couple hours, I should be able to try the Rune out." Clarisa quickly said, as she went to her books to find a way to make both Runes work together, while the other two left the room since they knew Clarisa works better without any distractions.

An hour later, Clarisa cast a spell that would show her if the Rune she was working on will work or not, and when the Rune glowed blue, Clarisa excitedly jump up." E..." Clarisa started, but was gone in a pop.

In the dinning room, all the Order members were talking when they all heard a pop and a yell." EUREKA I DID IT!" Clarisa yelled, as she dance about, causing everyone eyes to bulge." CLARISA WHITEWATER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Molly yelled, stopping Clarisa dead in her tracks, and now notice her surrounding." Wait a minute what am I doing here?" Clarisa asked, as she now notice the weird looks everyone was giving her." Miss. Whitewater, I believe you had accidentally Apparated here." Dumbledore informed the teen, as he blush a deep shade of red, and at the same time he waved his wand causing everyone to turn around, to look away from Clarisa." Whitewater don't just stand there, go to your room and get yourself redress now!" Molly firmly said, as Clarisa now noticed that she not only had accidentally Apparated, she also left some things behind, and quickly was gone in puff of smoke.

Once back in the library, Clarisa was still embarrassed at what had happen." Great, had to be in a room full of people." Clarisa said, as she picked up the clothes that was on the ground, and banished them back to her room.

Sometime later, Bill and Jacob arrived with their eyes behind their hands." Clarisa, I hope you are decent?" Bill joked, as Clarisa turn on them." Don't tell me you both were there?" Clarisa asked, as she blushed brightly." Not only we were there, we got front row seats to your little show." Jacob joked, and then smiled evilly." And thanks for the memory, since now I have two people to joke about." Jacob smiled to Clarisa, whom just rolled her eyes." Keep this up, and I won't show you my Rune!" Clarisa informed two horror struck wizards." Hmm, maybe seeing you back there in the dinning room, is better then seeing your Rune?" Bill said, after a thought." You are right, and I think Fred and George may have pictures of Clarisa, so lets see them for some copies." Jacob suggested, causing Clarisa to blush more brightly." You wouldn't dare, and if they did, I will have to hex them to oblivion!" Clarisa said in a dangerous tone, and quickly left the library, while the other two realized Clarisa meant what she had said.

Back in the dinning room Fred and George was started taking orders for pictures, when a not so happy Clarisa entered." Accio camera and my pictures!" Clarisa yelled as she waved her wand at the twins, causing one camera, and hundreds of pictures to fly to her feet." Incendio!" Clarisa yelled, causing both pictures and camera to go up in black flames, while at the same time glaring at two twins, whom was shaking in fear." Fred and George Weasley, you will wish you had never been born once I am done with you both." Clarisa evilly said, making everyone flinched as Clarisa waved her wand encasing both Weasley in transparent shadows that trapped them in place.

Once Clarisa saw that Fred and George were not going anywhere, she turned to Bill and Jacob whom just entered the room, but had frozen at seeing what Clarisa had done." Glad to see you made it for your punishment!" Clarisa dangerously said, as she waved her wand causing both wizards to disappear, and reappeared trapped in shadows next to the Weasley twins." Hmm, what can I do to four wizards who does not show me some respect?" Clarisa asked the four trapped wizards, as they looked very worried." Please Clarisa, we didn't mean any harm!" Both twins said, as they pleaded to Clarisa." Any harm, you were handing out pictures of me in my underwear, maybe I should..." Clarisa started, but stopped, as she grinned at a thought." Yes that will work, and I'm sure you WILL regret doing what you just did once I complete this curse!" Clarisa informed the trapped wizards, as she waved her wand, to conjure a number of Runes which Bill and Jacob quickly recognized, but before they could yell, Clarisa sent the Runes to the trap wizards, causing the shadows to become pitch dark.

For a few minutes, Clarisa mumbled a few spells, while at the same time doing a number of complicated waves of her wand, until she quickly slash downwards, causing the shadows to disappear, leaving four confused wizards, whom noticed nothing had happened to them.

Once Clarisa was done, she started leaving the room, but was immediately stopped." What did you do to us?" Both Fred and George shakily asked, as they looked worriedly to Clarisa." Oh nothing much, I just did a very complicated curse, which activates and deactivates with one of two passwords." Clarisa inform four horror struck wizards." Please Clarisa; please tell us you didn't do what I think you did?" Jacob pleaded, but Clarisa grinned." Then I won't, GIRLS!" Clarisa said, and the second she said girls, Fred, George, and Bill turned into an older version of Ginny, and Jacob turned into a stunning Brunette." Oh Mrs. Weasley, only you and anyone of their closest friends or relatives can activate or deactivate the curse." Claris started, as the family smiled at the thought of getting even with the twins." One last thing, they will have no power over it, so the cursed will stay active until someone deactivate it, and please see me for the deactivation word Clarisa smiled to Molly, and then left the room, satisfied that she got her revenge. Outside the mansion several hours later in a large lush gardens of Clarisa's estate, Clarisa, Jacob, Bill" whom both was back to normal, to Clarisa disappointment", and Dumbledore was looking over an old and dying tree, that probably grew for hundreds of year." This is it, we will now know if our work for the last few months paid off." Clarisa informed everyone, as she stood in front of the tree, and got ready to try her Rune." Clarisa be careful, we still don't know your Rune will work, and plus the new Rune we found had not been tested yet." Bill reminded Clarisa, and she nodded." Not to worry, I will get it on my first try!" Clarisa firmly said, as she gesture everyone to move back, and with a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes, and got ready.

As Clarisa stood, shadows started whirling around her, as she lifted her right that shown a glowing Rune placed on the back of her hand, and while this was happening, everyone was quickly backing away, since the power Clarisa was emitting was almost more then they could handle.

As the group watch in awe, the rest of Shadow Mansion inhabitant's started coming out to watch a dazzling display of Shadow magic." This is incredible, I never knew Clarisa had this much power in her!" Molly said, as she looked on in disbelief." It's the Rune we just found, it increasing Clarisa's powers to unheard of levels." Bill informed his mother, as Dumbledore spoke up." Bill can this Rune help others increase their powers." Dumbledore hopefully asked." We are not sure, since the Rune was design for Shadow Mages, at least which was writing on the scrolls we found." Jacob informed Dumbledore, but they quickly stopped talking, as Clarisa hand came down.

As everyone watch, Clarisa was so focus in chanting the spell, she was unaware of what was happening around her, until she opened her eyes, and now concentrated on her own Rune which suddenly appeared floating in front of her." This is it, it's now or never!" Clarisa thought, and with a wave of her hand, the Rune glowed with an eerie darkness for a few seconds, but it quickly changed into a dazzling array of rainbow colors, to Clarisa and everyone surprise." Something wrong, since this Rune should be pitched black?" Clarisa thought, but knew it was too late to do anything, and with a wave of her hand, the Rune flew to the tree, and encase it in a brilliant rainbow shield, that cause everyone to shield their eyes.

For a full minute Clarisa stood still focusing on her magic, and with a slash downwards of her hand, the rainbow shield was gone along with the tree.

After the shield was gone, Clarisa fell to her knees as everyone ran up to her." Clarisa, are you alright." Dumbledore quickly asked, and Clarisa nodded." I'm fine, I just shocked that my magic suddenly turn different, but Bill, Jacob, please check the tree!" Clarisa quickly said, but Bill and Jacob only looked to where the tree was standing." I can't see anything, I'm afraid it's gone." Bill informed Clarisa, but Jacob interrupted." My word, it's not gone, the tree still there, so come on lets get a closer look." Jacob quickly said, as he and Bill ran to the spot were the tree stood.

As Bill and Jacob got to the spot where the tree stood, they were amaze that there was now a seedling." I don't believe it; Clarisa actually did it, her Rune worked." Jacob quickly said, after doing a full scan of the seedling." You are right, and if my calculations are right, Clarisa just turned a two-hundred-fifty year old tree, into a seedling, which I doubt any wizard couldn't accomplish without using potions, or other means." Bill informed his mentor." I know, but lets get back to tell Clarisa the news." Jacob suggested, and the wizards headed back.

Once Bill and Jacob were back, Clarisa was again standing." Clarisa I'm afraid that you miss your mark by a hundred years, but other then that the Rune did what we had hoped it would." Jacob proudly informed relieves Clarisa." Then we still need work to do, to calculate how much power the Rune will need, and how long that shield should be up for my Time Reversal Rune to be fully controllable." Clarisa suggested, and the two wizards nodded in agreement.

Once Bill and Jacob had their say, Dumbledore spoke up." Clarisa, what exactly is a Time Reversal Rune?" Dumbledore asked, since Clarisa had keep what they were doing secrete until now." It's exactly what the name stands for, since it's a Rune that reverse time in a contained area within that shield, and anything in it will be de-aging to what ever time I set the Rune too." Clarisa informed a shocked Headmaster." You plan to de-age Riddle to a point that he is not as powerful as he is now!" Dumbledore could only ask, as he stared at Clarisa in awe." That is the plan, but since we still need to work more on the Rune, we still have a lot more to do before I'm certain I can use the Rune against Riddle!" Clarisa firmly said, as Dumbledore hopefully nodded before they all returned to the mansion.


	17. Family reunion

A/N; To tell you the truth, I was planning to do something else with Clarisa's Rune, but I decided against doing it, so this is the other one I thought of.

Also to the review about asking about Ron, he was never informed of Clarisa being Harry Potter, because of happen in Revelations, all he know is that Clarisa is a Shadow Mage.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review.

After the excitement of the Rune had pass, and once almost everyone was settled in the main living room, Hermione whom was sitting next to Clarisa looked to her." I forgot to tell you, I got my O.W.Ls at the beginning of this month!" Hermione excitedly told Clarisa." You did, how many O's did you get?" Clarisa asked, as she looked interested." All O's for every class, and look like was worried for nothing!" Hermione informed Clarisa, whom smiled at Hermione." That's good to hear, but do you know if my letter came yet?" Clarisa hopefully asked." No I had not seen it, but unfortunately Ron's did, and had passed all the important classes with only a passing grade, except for potions." Hermione informed Clarisa, as she sounded disgusted at saying Ron's name, and Clarisa only nodded since she did not want to talk about Ron.

Once Hermione was done speaking about Ron, Clarisa turned to Dumbledore." Sir, when will I be getting my O.W.L's results?" Clarisa asked Dumbledore, and he looked unsure." You still didn't get your O.W.Ls results? That is strange, but don't worry I will inquire at the Ministry about your results, and hopefully you should get it by the Welcoming Feast." Dumbledore kindly informed Clarisa and then stood up." Now Miss. whitewater, I would like a private word with you in the library, if you don't mind." Dumbledore informed the teen while sounding very serious, and a startled Clarisa only nodded, as she stood up and followed Dumbledore.

In the library, Dumbledore and Clarisa sat near the fireplace, and once they got settled, Dumbledore was the first to speak." Ever since you shown me the Time Reversal Rune I been thinking, what are your plans for it after you defeat Voldemort?" Dumbledore firmly asked, and Clarisa sighed." Nothing, since I plan on destroying all my work on it, since it could be useful on both sides." Clarisa firmly said, as Dumbledore nodded." But still, you will have the power to right certain wrongs." Dumbledore suggested, causing Clarisa eyes to widen, as she guessed Dumbledore was thinking." Do you think I can reverse death, and bring back my former parents, and others that should never had died in the first place?" Clarisa asked, as she realized that Cedric could be also brought back, but Dumbledore sadly shook his head." That I'm afraid can't be done, since similar attempts were made, and the results were never promising." Dumbledore regrettably informed a disappointed teen." What I'm suggesting, that you visit one of your former friend's parents, and try to help them to regain something they lost." Dumbledore hinted, and Clarisa smiled." Neville's parents, since they had not pass away, I can use the Rune to help them get back their sanity, by reversing time to de-age them before their attack." Clarisa quickly said, as she hoped that she can help Neville." Yes, that is what I was hoping you can do." Dumbledore said, and Clarisa stood up." I will need the exact date of their attack, and I think I would need at least a week to prepare my Rune." Clarisa quickly informed Dumbledore, before leaving to start working on her Rune.

A week before school started, Dumbledore, fox-Kitsune and a nervous Clarisa was appeared before a small two story house." I hope this will work?" Clarisa worriedly asked, as they started towards the front door." Not to worry Clarisa, since you been testing your Rune for the last week, and got promising results didn't you?" Dumbledore reminded Clarisa, whom nodded." I know, but still, I hadn't tested them on humans, so I don't know if it will work on us?" Clarisa complained, but Dumbledore didn't answer, since he started knocking on the door.

Several seconds after Dumbledore's knock, a teenage boy answered." PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Neville nervously yelled, and Dumbledore smiled." Not to worry Mr. Longbottom, you are not in trouble." Dumbledore kindly started to lesson Neville's fears." But I'm here to have a very important talk with you and your Grandmother, so would you be kind enough to tell her I'm here." Dumbledore informed Neville, and he quickly nodded." Please this way to the sitting room, and once you are settled in, I will get my Gram." Neville nervously said, as he invited Dumbledore and Clarisa into his home, and led both to a very nicely made room.

After a few minutes, after getting settled down, a very intimidating woman entered the sitting room, and smiled at Dumbledore." Albus dear, what brings you here?" Mrs. Longbottom smiled warmly, as Dumbledore stood, and both hugged each other like old friends." We are here to bring some wonderful news, which will bring your family back together again!" Dumbledore informed Mrs. Longbottom." My family, are you referring to my daughter-in-law, and son?" Mrs. Longbottom hopefully asked." Yes I am if you let Clarisa here to look at both, since she can help them come out of their sanity." Dumbledore informed a frowning woman." Are you suggesting that a child can do what fully trained Healers couldn't do?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, as she looked skeptically at Clarisa." I have full trust in Clarisa, and I had seen what she is capable of, so yes, that is what I'm saying." Dumbledore informed a still not sure parent.

After a few minutes of thought, Mrs. Longbottom turned to Clarisa." Miss. Whitewater what are you planning to do to my Daughter-In-Law, and son?" Mrs. Longbottom firmly asked, causing Clarisa to gulp before speaking." For the past few months, Bill Weasley, Jacob, and I been working on a special Rune, that can reverse time in a contained area, and anyone in it will de-age to a chosen time in their life." Clarisa firmly started, as she looked to Mrs. Longbottom." And I'm planning to de-age your Daughter-In-Law, and son to the time of their attack, in hope to reverse the damages that the Cruciatus curse had done." Clarisa said as she looked determine that it will work." Will there any side effects?" Mrs. Longbottom asked, since she was still unconvinced." There is only one, which they will lose fifteen years of their lives while they were there in the hospital." Clarisa informed Mrs. Longbottom, as she now looked hopeful." I will give you permission to do this, but I must be there watching." Mrs. Longbottom finally said, after a long thought, and soon plans were made to go to St. Mungo's as soon as they were ready to go.

At St. Mungo's, Dumbledore had the two insane Longbottoms moved to a private ward, so they will have some privacy, and once Clarisa warded the room, from prying eyes, she got ready." Everyone, the power I will be emitting will be bright, but not as bright as my first time this actually worked." Clarisa informed Dumbledore and the Longbottoms." Clarisa, make sure you don't go pass their time of attack, or we will need to explain why they are in a hospital, when they were in the middle of dinner, or anything else they were doing before their were attack." Dumbledore warned, and Clarisa nodded." Don't worry; I should be able to stop the Rune seconds after the start of them being torture." Clarisa informed her Headmaster, and started powering up her power Rune which resides on her hand and faced Frank Longbottom, as he lay still on his bed.

Ministry of Magic

Unknown to Clarisa and Dumbledore, just as Clarisa had started powering up her Rune, the Auror department of Underage use of magic, was suddenly put on guard, as all of their magical sensors suddenly blown apart, except for an ancient looking device, that none had thought had work, was now activated.

Once a high ranking Auror saw the device, he turned to his colleagues." Where is Shacklebolt, we need him to personally check this out." The Auror yelled, and another spoke up." He is in an important meeting sir, let me handle this!" A Young Auror suggested, and first Auror looked to him." Auror Michael, I know you just been promoted, are you sure you can handle this?" The high Ranking Auror asked." No problem sir, this Mage will not get away from me?" Michael firmly said; as he looked determine to go." Then take a squad of Aurors, and go to St. Mungo's, to find this Mage, and take care of him before he does something unthinkable!" The high ranking Auror commanded, and Michael quickly left, once he took the now activated device to track the Mage whereabouts.

St. Mungo's

It took less then a minute before Clarisa had cancelled the spell, and everyone was glad to finally have their eyes free from the bright light from Clarisa spell." My word, my son had regain his youth." Mrs. Longbottom yelled, as she spied a much younger man on the bed, whom now started screaming seconds after Clarisa cancelled the spell." I got him; he is feeling the affects of being tortured." Dumbledore quickly said, as he pulled a vial from his robes, and administered it to the screaming Longbottom.

Seconds after the potion was administered, Frank Longbottom was quite and had his eyes closed." Mr. Longbottom, can you hear me?" Dumbledore gently asked, and Frank eyes opened up wide." ALICE, NEVILLE WHERE ARE THEY?" Frank yelled, as he tried to get up, but Dumbledore held him down." They are fine Mr. Longbottom, just relax for now." Dumbledore gently said, as Frank calmed down as he saw Dumbledore." Albus, what happen, the last thing I saw was the Lestrange's and others attacking my wife and I?" Frank quickly said, as Dumbledore sadly looked to him." I'm afraid because of that attack, you and your wife had been trapped in your minds for fifteen years, Frank old friend, and now we need to heal your wife." Dumbledore informed a worried Frank, and turned to Clarisa." Mr. Longbottom is fine, so please continue with Mrs. Longbottom." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa turned to Alice Longbottom lying on the bed and started to power up her power Rune.

Just as Clarisa started on her power Rune, the door was blasted open to everyone's surprise, and Aurors were purring in shooting dark red spells, which Clarisa quickly ducked since they were meant to harm Shadow Mages only.

As Clarisa quickly ducked out of the way, an enrage Dumbledore blasted a few Aurors to the wall, and others out of the doorway, with a quick wave of his wand, and then summon all the Aurors wands to him.

As the Aurors slowly got up, they were quickly frightened of Dumbledore, until one stare unkindly." What is the meaning of this DUMBLEDORE, and why are you supporting that Mage!" Michael yelled as he pointed the Mage detector at Clarisa, which quickly disintegrated in his hands." Auror Michael, I guess you did not recheck the book of laws, which now do not have the Mages law written in it!" Dumbledore sternly started, as if scolding a young child." So it means Clarisa Whitewater is free of doing her shadow magic whenever she wishes, unless she does break another law from that book." Dumbledore informed a now shaking Auror." It can't be Minister Fudge won't allow that law to be erased!" Michael shakily said, but another voice interrupted." Auror Michael, I'm afraid Dumbledore is right, so please leave here, and not bother him or Clarisa Whitewater again, or you will be either handing over your resignation over to me, or you will be fired, and arrested for falsely arresting a witch!" Shacklebolt firmly said, as he came up to the doorway of the room, and looked unkindly to Michael and the other Aurors whom was now looking very worried as they quickly left the room.

Once it was clear, Shacklebolt looked sorry to Dumbledore." Sorry I was late, since I was in a meeting when the blasted Shadow Mage detector went off." Shacklebolt apologized, and Dumbledore accepted it." It's alright, since no harm was done." Dumbledore informed the head Auror, then turn to Clarisa whom was now getting of the floor." Clarisa, did any of the spells hit you?" Dumbledore worriedly asked, as Clarisa shook her head." None of the spells was even close to harming me, so I'm alright." Clarisa assured Dumbledore, as he breathed a sigh of relief." Clarisa, can you go on, or do you need some rest?" Dumbledore asked, sounding concern for his student." I'm fine, and plus I'm still holding the power of my power Rune, so it will be best to release it now." Clarisa informed her Headmaster, whom now noticed Clarisa's Rune on her hand was still glowing." Then it will be best if you start now, before Minister Fudge gets here, and stops you from healing Alice Longbottom." Dumbledore gently warned, and Clarisa quickly nodded, as she created the Time Reversal Rune, and sent it off to Alice Longbottom.

Within minutes, all the Longbottoms was reunited, and once they were checked by the Healers, Clarisa invited everyone to Shadow Mansion, where they were reunited with friends from the Order members.

There was a huge celebration for the Longbottoms recovery, but as every partied, Dumbledore took Clarisa from the celebrations, and to the library for a much needed talk.

Once Dumbledore and Clarisa were seated and comfortable by the fireplace, Dumbledore let out a sad sigh." Clarisa, there is something you should know about Alice Longbottom, she was Harry's Godmother." Dumbledore informed a now shocked teen." WHAT? Why didn't you tell me?" Clarisa looked angrily at Dumbledore." What would it have accomplished, since she was insane, and you will have another person to mourn over other then your parents?" Dumbledore sadly said, as he took Clarisa hand." But still, I would've liked to know about this when I found out about Sirius being my Godfather!" Clarisa firmly informed her Headmaster, whom nodded." I am sorry that I kept this from you Clarisa, but one thing, what shell we do about telling Alice about what happen to Harry?" Dumbledore asked, and Clarisa sighed." We will tell her the truth, and maybe the entire family, since I trust Neville also." Clarisa informed the Headmaster, as he nodded in agreement." Then once the party is over, I will call the Longbottoms together, and we will tell them the truth about you." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa nodded in agreement.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore and Clarisa, no one wanted the party to be over, so it lasted almost all night, and because of this, Dumbledore had postpone the meeting till the next afternoon.

The next afternoon, Dumbledore, Girl-Kitsune, and a not so happy Clarisa was waiting in the library for the Longbottoms to arrive." Kitsune, I don't know why you so stubborn now, please return to being a fox." Clarisa begged the little girl on her lap, but Kitsune stay as a girl to Dumbledore's amusement." Let her be Clarisa, I think she wants to do some mischief." Dumbledore suggested, and Kitsune smiled." Fine then, but I don't want to give my former Godmother the wrong expression, like what happen in Hogwarts." Clarisa inform her Headmaster, as she cringe at all the rumors, about her having a child, which unfortunately is still circulating even now.

A few minutes later, all the Longbottoms arrived in the library, and once they all greeted each other, Dumbledore went into business." I been wondering what have you heard about Harry Potter?" Dumbledore asked, as Alice and Frank looked unsure." Actually no one mention Harry during the party, and I been wondering why he isn't here with us?" Alice asked, as she looked to Dumbledore." I'm afraid, something happen a year ago, but first I should tell you about Harry's first four years at Hogwarts." Dumbledore sadly said, and went into the story of Harry Potter, and the Longbottoms was not too happy, when they learn of Sirius, and when Harry was tricked into the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

After an hour Dumbledore ended the story with Voldemort's resurrection, and Harry's return with Cedric, but he suddenly stopped." Albus, what happen after Harry returned?" Frank asked, as he notice Dumbledore was not looking well at the memory." Harry was framed by Mad-eye Moody for killing Cedric, and was immediately sent to Azkaban to await his trial." Clarisa quietly informed the Longbottoms couple, whom now was not so happy at the event." WHAT HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM, AND AFTER ALL HE DID, YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN IT WAS A LIE!" Alice shouted, making Dumbledore cringe." I'm sorry, since when it happen, we were all were shaken at the thought Harry had killed someone, that we had no choice but to believe Moody." Dumbledore confessed, as Frank looked unkindly to Dumbledore." Where is Harry now, since I sure you now know the truth, Harry must be free by now!" Frank angrily asked, as Dumbledore looked worried, as he recounted the third day.

Flashback the third day at Azkaban

As Fudge and Dumbledore walked down the dark and damp corridors of Azkaban prison, Fudge was listing his apologies, and how much money to give to Harry, for his wrongful imprisonment." Headmaster, how much money will Harry accept to keep us in better terms?" Fudge worriedly asked." I'm not sure Harry will accept any payment for what we did to him, I just hope we can repair the damages done by Crouch." Dumbledore worriedly said, as they stopped by a cell, and opened the door.

As Dumbledore opened the door, he thought he saw a shadowy figure in the middle of the small room, but since it vanished the second he saw it, he didn't give it a second thought, as he now notice Harry sitting on the ground." Harry, please get up you are free..." Dumbledore started, but as he shook the teen, Harry fell to the side unmoving." Harry?" Dumbledore only could ask, as he felt for a pulse, and found none." No it can't be Harry is dead!" Dumbledore gasped out, as Fudge knelt down to check Harry also." Our savior, we lost him, this is not good." Fudge stutter out loud, as Dumbledore sadly fell to his knees, knowing now that he had failed Harry.

End flashback

Once Dumbledore finished, Frank was beyond mad, as he jumped on Dumbledore and grabbed his collar to shake him." How could you have done that to Harry and after all you promise to James and Lilly that you will protect him?" Frank yelled, as Dumbledore stayed still, since he knew he deserve anything the couple would do to him.

Once Frank finished yelling, Clarisa spoke up, before Frank or Alice could do more damages to Dumbledore." Please there is more, since something had happen to Harry, while he was in that cell." Clarisa quickly said, causing Frank to look to the teen." WHAT IS IT, WHAT'S MORE IS TO TELL!" Frank bark at Clarisa, and with a gulp, Clarisa told the Longbottoms what really happen that day.

Once Clarisa was done with her story, the Longbottoms was in shock, until Neville spoke up." No wonder you seem to be able to find your way around the school, since it took me ages to learn all the corridors." Neville joked, causing the others to come out of their shock.

Once Alice and Frank came out of their shock, Dumbledore again spoke up." Clarisa is telling the truth, since she knew some things that only Harry and a few would've known." Dumbledore informed the Longbottoms, and they seem to accept that Harry is now a girl.

Once Dumbledore had convinced the Longbottoms, Alice quickly spoke up." I know by law, I had lost my guardianship over Clarisa, but can I still see Clarisa every now and then?" Alice hopefully asked, as Dumbledore nodded." You can, but if you want too, I don't think Molly Weasley will object to Clarisa having her old Godmother back." Dumbledore suggested, and Alice smiled." I will get in touch with Molly tomorrow, but for now I would like to know why my former Goddaughter is is holding a three year old girl!" Alice firmly asked, as she eyed the little girl on Clarisa's lap.

By nightfall, all the Longbottoms was fully informed of all of Clarisa's secretes, and had also accepted Kitsune, whom was having fun being cuddled, and hugged by the adults, and as night settled in, Clarisa was happy, since she now have her Godparents living with her.


	18. End of summer

A/N; Sorry not much happening in this chapter, just couldn't think of anything to add, expect next chapter to be better.

Also I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, and please review

SHADOW MAGE ATTENDING HOGWARTS

Word is out as Aurors had confronted a Shadow Mage name Clarisa Whitewater, whom been seen terrorizing an insane couple, whose name had been disclosed for now.

In other news, it seemed that the said Mage, is under the Headmaster's Dumbledore protection, and he was not only seen gravely injuring a dozen or so Aurors, he was also helping with the torture of the insane patients…

It was several days after the Longbottoms recovery, which the Daily Prophet came out with news of Clarisa Whitewater being a Shadow Mage, and Clarisa was not taking this well." I don't believe they actually wrote this, didn't they even talked to the Healers attending the Longbottoms after their recovery?" Clarisa yelled, as she threw the paper down, which had a picture of her, but it was crudely made into a monster version of Clarisa." Clarisa dear, maybe we should cancel our trip to Diagon Alley, since this will cause a huge mess." Molly suggested, and Clarisa was actually thinking of canceling it, since she still didn't have her school list yet, but that thought was quickly dismissed." No, this was supposed to be a day out with my Godmother, and this will be the last time I will be able to this, before school starts." Clarisa reminded her Guardian, and Molly sighed, since Clarisa was looking forward to this outing." Alright dear, but maybe you should do your outing in Muggle London, since you will most likely not be seen by wizards." Molly suggested, and Clarisa agreed to it.

The trip to Muggle London was not until that afternoon, and Clarisa spent most of her time alone, as she walked in her large garden that almost surrounds the mansion, until a voice interrupted her." Back again are you Miss. Whitewater." Dumbledore gently said, as he walked to Clarisa side." I like it here, it's so peaceful." Clarisa informed her Headmaster, as they continued their walk." That it is." Dumbledore agreed, and then he laughed as Fox-Kitsune, was chasing the two residential phoenixes Talons and Fireclaw." Kitsune seem to be having fun?" Dumbledore smiled, as Clarisa shook her head at the little fox playfulness.

After a quiet walk, Clarisa and Dumbledore sat on some stone benches over looking a very decorative fountain, and Dumbledore was the first to break the silence." Clarisa, I was been wondering if you been experiencing any changes in your magic?" Dumbledore asked, as Clarisa looked unsure." If you mean other when I power up my power Rune, and my magic turns rainbow color, then the answer is no, since other then that my magic is always black." Clarisa inform her Headmaster, as she looked to him." I may have an answer to why that happens, and it is that I believe your magic is evolving to a higher level, and the power Rune is giving you a preview of what its evolving too." Dumbledore informed a startled teen." Evolving, do you think my magic will turn rainbow colors without the help of the power Rune?" Clarisa asked, as Dumbledore nodded." That is most likely, and I'm afraid, this is the reason the Ministry tried to eliminate the Shadow Mages, since your ancestors was getting too strong to their liking." Dumbledore sadly informed Clarisa." That is stupid, since what I heard we always fought for the light, why would the Ministry think we will become a threat to them?" Clarisa asked, but Dumbledore shrugged, since he was unsure himself." It could be any number of reasons, but I think we should end this discussion now, since you have an outing to attend." Dumbledore suddenly reminded Clarisa, and she check the time." Oh you are right; I need to get ready now." Clarisa quickly said, and got up." Clarisa, I will see you once you get back, to finished this talk!" Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa was gone in puff of smoke, after agreeing with the professor.

The trip to Muggle London was joyful for Clarisa, as she, girl-Kitsune, and Alice Longbottom spent most of the day shopping, and talking about Clarisa past.

After shopping for several hours, the three stopped by a playground, where Clarisa let Kitsune play with the other young kids, as she and Alice watch in amusement, as they all play together." Its hard to believe Kitsune is over two-hundred years old, the way she acts." Alice said, as she smiled at Kitsune's playfulness." I know, but one thing how are we going to hide the fact that Kitsune doesn't seem to age?" Clarisa worriedly asked, as Alice sighed." I wish I knew, but it will be nice to have an immortal child, that acts that way for as long as you live." Alice said, but they decided to change the subject, to talk about other matters.

As dinner arrived, Alice, girl-Kitsune and an uncertain Clarisa arrived at the Leaky Cauldron to eat out, and to spend as much time as they can together, before heading back to Shadow Mansion.

Even though the Leaky Cauldron was full, Alice was able to find a table for the three of them, but had notice Clarisa's discomfort." Clarisa what is wrong?" Alice asked, as Clarisa nervously looked around." The Daily Prophet had my picture, so not only every wizard or witch will know that I'm a Shadow Mage, they will also think I'm evil!" Clarisa worriedly whispered her godmother." Don't be silly since I seen that fake picture, and it does not look anything like you, unless you are hiding the horns, gray skin and sharp teeth somewhere else?" Alice joked, and Clarisa glared." That is not funny!" Clarisa said, as a waiter came by for their orders.

Dinner was pleasant until a beetle like woman stepped up to Clarisa's table." Ah who do we have here, a very dangerous Shadow Mage eating in a room filled with wizards and witches?" The woman started loudly, causing everyone to look over to Clarisa." Care to tell me what are your terrible deeds are for today?" The woman asked as if it was a normal conservation." Mrs. Skeeter, it's been a long time." Alice Longbottom asked, causing Skeeter to look to her.

For a while Skeeter was shock." Alice Longbottom it can't be, the last I heard, you were insane?" Skeeter stuttered out." I was, but thanks to Clarisa Whitewater I was healed, and sent home the same day!" Alice informed a now worried woman." But, but it can't be, I saw her torture you and your husband at St. Mungo's?" Skeeter gasped out." You fool, we were never tortured, Clarisa was healing us, didn't you even talked to the Healers to ask what had happen?" Alice asked, as she angrily glared at Skeeter." The Healers wouldn't talk to me, so I use what I saw to write in the Prophet!" Skeeter shakily said." And from what I read, they were all was lies, and if I remember right, I can sue you for falsely accusing my new Goddaughter for something she didn't do." Alice angrily said, to now wide-eye woman." But I won't if you write two articles, one of what really happen at the St. Mungo's, and at the same time apologize to Clarisa for what you wrote today!" Alice informed Skeeter, who quickly nodded, to avoid being sued.

Once Alice saw that Skeeter was agreeing, she continued." Second, I want you to write another article about the truth about the Shadow Mages, which we will provide proof that the Ministry had lied to everyone about the Mages being evil." Alice informed a startled woman." But they are; all the history books said they were!" Skeeter quickly spoke out." They are all lies, since we got ten years worth of documents about Shadow Mages fighting for the light side, and all of them with the Ministry seals, which will prove they are real." Alice informed a smiling woman." This will be great news, since I will be exposing a Ministry cover up." Skeeter grinned." Yes you will, and not only that, hundreds or maybe even thousands of souls will finally be put to rest, since they all died because of this." Clarisa quietly said speaking for the first time.

By the time Skeeter agreed to everything, it was getting late, and everyone decided to meet again the next day at The Daily Prophet office to tell the full story, but before they separated Skeeter looked to Clarisa." I want to personally apologize to you, before I write down." Skeeter said, looking sorry about her mistake." I accept it, as long it doesn't happen again." Clarisa firmly said, and Skeeter agreed.

The next day, Alice, Dumbledore and Clarisa was at the Daily Prophet office, and together created huge article that would triple the size of usual Prophet, but because of this, the Prophet decided to cut into it two parts, the first will be posted on the day the students leave for Hogwarts, and the second part will be posted on the first day of school.

The day before the children headed for Hogwarts, Dumbledore met Clarisa in the library, to finish their earlier talks, which was cancelled because of the articles they wanted to publish." Now that we got everything out of the way, we should see about developing your magic?" Dumbledore informed his student." But how can I access my new magic without the Power Rune?" Clarisa asked looking puzzled, as Dumbledore handed a thick book." Read the chapters about Occlumency, and meditation techniques, both will aid you in your search of your hidden power." Dumbledore informed the teen, and she nodded, as she scanned the book." I already read some mind relaxing books, but these seem more advance?" Clarisa informed the Headmaster, and he nodded." It is, since it took me a good number of years to master Occlumency, and then Legilimens." Dumbledore said, after a thought." I heard of Legilimens, and actually mastered a weak form of it." Clarisa said, as Dumbledore firmly looked to her." I sure hope you are not using your talents to get out of trouble, at least not with your guardians?" Dumbledore warned, and Clarisa quickly shook her head." I will never use it against my guardian or friends." Clarisa assure Dumbledore." I will only use it when I need to get away from someone I don't want to be around." Clarisa finished, and Dumbledore nodded." Just don't let me catch you doing it on your professors do I make myself clear." Dumbledore warned, and Clarisa quickly nodded, as ended the meeting, so Clarisa can get packed for the train ride to Hogwarts the next day.


	19. Another attack, and new status

A/N; The attack on the train in this chapter, was cut from the attack in chapter fourteen while I was writting it during that time, and now it rewritted to be add this chapter, hope you like it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please Review

The morning of the return to Hogwarts, was hectic as Hermione and Ginny rush put their last minute stuff into their trunks, to Clarisa's amusement, since she had already packed the pervious day.

Breakfast that day was late, but as everyone ate Alice looked to Clarisa, after she read the morning Daily Prophet." Clarisa, your story is out, and look like the Prophet is finally telling the truth for once." Alice informed the teen, as she took a quick look." I just hope this will help stop the stupid fears the Ministry had place on the wizarding word for the last two hundred years about the Shadow Mages." Clarisa hopefully said as she read a little of the article." I hope so too, but I fear it might take more this to change everyone's mind." Alice worried informed Clarisa, as they continued eating.

Once at train station, Clarisa and her friends headed to the barrier of 9 3/4, when they were stopped by a familiar voice." Hermione, we are glad to have caught up with you before you left!" A bushy brown haired woman called out to Hermione." MOM, DAD!" Hermione called out, and gave each a hug." Glad to see you two, come I want you to meet my new friend Clarisa Whitewater." Hermione said, as she dragged parents to meet Clarisa.

Once introductions were out of the way, Mrs. Granger noticed a three year old girl hiding behind Clarisa." Clarisa, who is that lovely girl hinting behind your back?" Mrs. Granger asked, as she bent down to look the little girl over." Oh this is my cousin Kitsune." Clarisa informed Mrs. Granger, as she stepped aside to allow Mrs. Granger a better look." Kitsune don't be shy, come and Hermione's parents." Clarisa gently said, as she picked up Kitsune, and introduce the little girl." Hi there Kitsune, how old are you." Mrs. Granger asked, but Kitsune didn't say anything." Sorry Mrs. Granger, but5 Kitsune can't talk, but other then that she seems smarter then someone who is around her age." Clarisa informed Mrs. Granger, whom looked heart broken at the thought of a child that couldn't speak." I'm glad she has someone to look after her, but where are her parents?" Mrs. Granger asked." Kitsune parents are already at Hogsmeade, and will be picking her up there." Clarisa lied, and Mrs. Granger nodded." Then I better not keep you then, and you all have a good school year." Mrs. Granger said, as she hugged Hermione, Clarisa and Kitsune and they all said their farewells.

Once pass the Barrier, Clarisa and her friends got a farewell hug from Molly." Now you four, stay out of trouble, and listen to your professors." Molly warned, and gave an extra hug to each, before shoeing them onto the train, just minutes before the train started leaving.

On the train, Clarisa sat alone with Kitsune, since Ginny and Hermione was in a Prefect meeting, and she smiled as the thought of Neville replacing Ron as a Prefect." I'm sure Neville will do a better job at it then Ron did." Clarisa thought, as she tried to experiment in braiding Kitsune's shoulder length brown hair, which she didn't mind at first.

After a half hour, Kitsune was squirming away from Clarisa, since Clarisa was making to many changes to her bad attempts of braiding." Alright already, go and do what ever you want." Clarisa finally said, as Kitsune, sat at the window to watch the scenes pass by, but as she did, all Clarisa's hard work quickly disappeared, and was back to shoulder length hair." Great, all that work, and you had to change it!" Clarisa grumbled, but Kitsune ignore her as she continued looking out of the window.

Less then an hour later, Hermione, Ginny and Neville entered the compartment." Hi guys, how was the meeting?" Clarisa asked, as two tired, and one excited teen entered." Nothing much, just reminders of what are our jobs was, but guessed what we are getting a New Years Ball this year." Hermione excitedly said, and Clarisa groan." A New Years Ball, I think I'll pass on it!" Clarisa said, but before anyone could say anything, a lard explosion shook the train." NO! NOT THIS AGAIN!" The three teens yelled, but was thrown to the side of the compartment as the train suddenly stopped in it tracks.

As Clarisa picked herself up, she saw her friends also getting up with a number of bruises." Are you guys alright?" Clarisa painfully asked." No, but I will live!" Hermione painfully said, as the others gave the same reply." Come on, lets see what just happen?" Ginny worriedly said, as they all left the compartment, and into a smoke filled hallway.

As Clarisa saw the darkest smoke she ever saw, her wand went into her hand, and with a wave the smoke was gone, but more was still pouring in." It's not natural smoke, its charmed smoke." Hermione quickly said, as Clarisa realized it was badly suffocated everyone caught in it." There is only one chance." Clarisa quickly said, as she waved her wand to create a black Rune, and sent it into the smoke, making the dark smoke disappeared, leaving fresh air behind.  
Seconds after the smoke cleared, Clarisa was helping with the students who were most affected from the smoke." Hermione get to my trunk, there is some healing potions in there!" Clarisa quickly said, and looked to the side." Tibi, I need a lot of anti poison potions, and a lot of them!" Clarisa called out, and luckily a small box appeared before her.

After getting volunteers from the Prefects to help administer the potions, Clarisa looked to Hermione whom was handling out more potions." I going to check outside, and see how damage the train is." Clarisa quickly said, and Hermione nodded, as Clarisa headed to an exit with her broom, and flew off.

Flying high above the train, Clarisa at first didn't notice anything until she flew the length of the train, and stopped as she reached the engine, which to her horror was in pieces as well as part of the next car." This is not good, since this means we are stuck in the middle of nowhere!" Clarisa now worriedly said, since they were in the middle of the long stretch of Railroad Bridge, which means they were all stuck on the train.

Once Clarisa saw the situation, she flew back towards the train and landed in the first available car.

In the car was chaos, as prefects were trying to bring order to the many that was not affected by the smoke, but unfortunately they were failing to do so, until Clarisa let out a control magical surge throughout the car, causing everyone to freeze." NOW HEAR THIS, the engine is gone so we are stuck here until help arrive, so we need to work together or we are not going to get through this alive!" Clarisa warned everyone, and one of the seventh year prefects stepped up." And why should we listen to a sixth year?" An older boy rudely asked, but Clarisa just sent out another surge causing him to back up." Because, I seem to have more power then anyone in this train, and plus I have a better idea then running around without our heads, like what you were just doing a few minutes ago!" Clarisa said in a deadly tone, causing everyone to quickly agree.

Once Clarisa had everyone attention, she quickly took command." Alright now, firstly we need volunteers that can transfigure large and very hard objects, since they will be needed to fortified the damage areas, and seal of the hole in the train." Clarisa as she pointed to the large hole behind her, causing everyone to look puzzled." This explosion maybe just the beginning of an attack, and it would be best if we prepare now!" Clarisa informed everyone, and they all agree." Now secondly, those who is studying to be a Healer, they can help those who is injured, and not to worry, I got a good deal of potions to go around." Clarisa informed everyone." And lastly, any fifth year and up that has a broom, we need to setup guards to warn us of any attacks or incoming help, but I will send out a message to professor Dumbledore to tell him of our problem, and hopefully we won't be here for another couple hours or sooner." Clarisa finished, and everyone was quickly leaving to the other cars to get more volunteers.

Within an hour, Hogwarts Express was transformed into a fortress with students flying around her, and inside was some order, as they all started working together.

Inside the Prefects car, Clarisa was talking to the Head boy and girl about setting up some wards, when Talons appeared with news from the outside." Thanks Talons, I hope this is good news." Clarisa hopefully said, as she noticed the letter was from Dumbledore.

Clarisa

It pains me to tell you that help won't be coming, there were also attacks on the Ministry, and Diagon Alley, and because of this, we doing our best to bring order to those areas first, but we should be there to help sometime before tomorrow afternoon, so be careful and stay safe.

Sign by

Dumbledore

Once Clarisa read the note, she passed it to the Head boy and girl." I'm afraid we are stuck here till tomorrow guys." Clarisa said, as a fifth year Prefect entered." We have a problem; a large number of the Slytherins had barricaded themselves in the last three cars!" The Prefect breathlessly said." We are best to leave them alone for now, since we got more then enough to keep us safe." Clarisa suggested, and the Head boy and girl quickly agreed.

After going over Clarisa's books on wards, Clarisa and the Head students agreed to use the Fidelius Charm on the train, and will make Clarisa the secrete keeper.

Once the decision was made, Clarisa took out some parchments, and explained her plan to the Head students." Now that is settled, we'll call the flyers in before we get this charm in place, since we won't need them anymore once the charm is active." Clarisa informed everyone." But before we do that, I need to place one of these Runes on each car, since it will make the Fidelius Charm stronger." Clarisa explained, as they quickly got volunteers to set the Runes on each car.

As Plans were on their way, Hermione stepped into the car." Clarisa all the students have been treated, and are doing what they can to help, but there is allot of hungry kids." Hermione warned, and Clarisa nodded." I got that under control." Clarisa informed Hermione, as she waved her wand at the car they were in to triple the size of the car, and then created a two ten foot long tables." Tibi, I need those tables to be filled with food and drinks, and keep filling it until I say stop." Clarisa called out, and instantly, all types of foods, and drinks were on the table making everyone very hungry." Wait, I want the first years to eat first, and the rest can start on after them!" Clarisa commanded, and the Prefects quickly gathered the first years.

As the first years gathered their food, Clarisa was glad that every food that was taken immediately was replaced with fresh foods, but her thoughts were interrupted by Hermione." Clarisa what are we going to do about the Slytherins that barricaded themselves away from us." Hermione asked, as Clarisa turned to her." There is nothing we can do, since it was their decision to separate themselves from us, but if they want to eat, they are happy to grab what they want from these tables." Clarisa informed Hermione, and she accepted it.

Within the next hour the Fidelius Charm was in place, and Clarisa had expanded a number of the cars to allow the students, to have enough space to do whatever they want, and as night settled there was more then enough room to allow everyone have a private place sleep in.

Well into the night behind a privacy curtain, Clarisa, fox-Kitsune and Hermione was getting into some sleeping bags they conjured, to get ready for the night sleep." Clarisa, I just thought of something, how are our rescuers will find us if we are under the Fidelius Charm?" Hermione asked, as laid back in the very comfortable sleeping bag." I wrote Dumbledore a note which gave him permission to see the train, so he will be able to guild our rescuers." Clarisa informed Hermione, just as a yelled for Clarisa was heard.

Once Clarisa heard her name, she quickly got up and transfigured her night gown she was wearing into everyday clothes, and left the privacy curtain to find a frantic six year Prefect." We got a problem, Dementors was sighted flying about the train!" The Prefect breathlessly said." This is not good since I'm not sure the Fidelius Charm will keep them out." Clarisa worriedly said, and then turn to the Prefect." Find anyone that can do the Patronus charm, and have them take shifts to guard the exits of the cars with sleeping students" Clarisa quickly said, and the Prefect quickly nodded, but before he left he looked to Clarisa again." I forgot to tell you that the Head Boy wanted to see you." The Prefect just remembered, and Clarisa nodded, as she left the car and headed to the Prefects car.

Back in the Prefects car, Clarisa met up with Cho, who became the Head Girl, and a Slytherin, she barely knew was the Head Boy." Sorry Clarisa we been very busy, but we just want to say thanks, if you hadn't taken control..." The Head boy started, but Clarisa quickly stop him." I didn't do nothing, since we all worked together to keep everyone from panicking, and plus we still got the Dementors to worry about." Clarisa inform the two." But still, we are going to reprimand you to become next year Head Girl, since you are doing a better job then we are doing." Cho smiled, as Claris laughed at the thought." I don't think I will be cut out to be Head Girl Cho, but do it if you want, I wouldn't mind." Clarisa informed the two, and left, after seeing that was all they wanted to say.

The morning arrived too soon, as Clarisa and Hermione took down their privacy curtain." Look like the Fidelius Charm kept the Dementors at bay." Clarisa said, as she looked out of the window and shuddered at the sight of the Dementors." Yes, but they are still circling the train, so I think they know we are here, but just can't see us?" Hermione said, as she saw the Dementors flying around the train." Forget them for now, since we are safe lets head to the Prefects car to grab something to eat." Clarisa suggested, and they both left the car.

In the Prefects car, students were already grabbing what they can from the tables, and then ate with friends, when Neville came up to Clarisa." Clarisa, the Slytherins that barricaded themselves had not yet to show themselves." Neville informed Clarisa and she nodded." They will be fine, but tell the Prefects, and older students to be on guard, since I'm pretty sure the Dementors will not be the only ones we need to worry about." Clarisa suggested, and Neville quickly nodded, as he left to tell the others.

Breakfast was uneventful, until about halfway threw her breakfast, several Prefects rushed up to Clarisa." Clarisa, a dragon was sighted!" Both said in a rush." Is it a light brown dragon, about twenty feet long?" Clarisa asked the Prefects; since she had a feeling Kitsune was out there fighting the Dementors, and not seeing her in the car confirm her suspicions." Yes it's the same dragon was seen during the last attack." One Prefect informed Clarisa, whom nodded." Then we will be safe, since I'm a feeling it's taking care of the Dementors." Clarisa informed the Prefects, and they all went to the windows, to see a Dragon incinerating many Dementors with her fire breath, and while at the same time seem to have fun in the process.

For a while, as Clarisa watched Kitsune battle, she knew the Dragon going to need help sooner or later, since there was too many Dementors for it handle, and to make things worse the Dementors were scattering, causing Kitsune's fire breath to only take out less a handful of Dementors." Hermione, Kitsune going to be in trouble, I'm going out there to help her." Clarisa quickly said, as she held out her hand." Accio my Firebolt!" Clarisa suddenly called out, and her Firebolt flew to her hands." Clarisa it's too dangerous, don't go out there!" Hermione worriedly said, but Clarisa shook her head." I can't let Kitsune fight on her own I must help her!" Clarisa firmly said, as she got on her Firebolt, and jumped up to make it hover." I will see you soon." Clarisa said, and was gone in puff of smoke." Good luck Clarisa." Hermione only said, as she looked out the window, hopping both Clarisa and Kitsune will be alright.

Outside Clarisa appeared above the train, and flew off towards Kitsune." Expecto Patronum!" Clarisa called out, and a large shadow poured out her wand, engulfing a dozen Dementors and making them disappeared." That is interesting my new Patronus is dark shadows that eat Dementors?" Clarisa thought, and cast again taking out a dozen more.

As Clarisa and Kitsune continue fighting, Clarisa was getting tired, and her continuous casting of the Patronus spell was not helping, especially when more Dementors appeared." Great we are in trouble?" Clarisa thought as she dived away from a swarm of Dementors flying at her." Expecto Patronum!" Clarisa yelled, as she quickly turned around, but the Dementors scattered causing the shadow to miss all but a few and then they continue their chase." This is not good!" Clarisa thought, as she flew around the train tracks, and into the air, trying to get as much distance she can.

As Clarisa continue her flight, she saw that Kitsune was being over run by the Dementors, and was trying to fly away." No Kitsune is in trouble!" Clarisa yelled, and flew towards Kitsune to help her, but as she did, she remembered her power Rune, and focus on it as she cast the next spell." EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Clarisa yelled, and a beam of rainbow light shot out, and to her surprise it hit Kitsune, causing her glow gold while at the same time causing every Dementor near her to disintegrate." Did I just turn Kitsune into Patronus?" Clarisa confusedly thought, but knew it must be so, since Kitsune started flying at the Dementors, and every one that got within twenty feet was gone in a split second.

Both Clarisa and Kitsune continue their battle, until just a handful of Dementors was left, but before Kitsune could get to them, the Dementors flew off and disappeared ending their battle.

Once the air was Dementor free, Clarisa flew to Kitsune, and petted her nose." You make a fine Dragon Kitsune, but still I would prefer your Human or Fox self." Clarisa joked, causing Kitsune to breath out warm air, blowing Clarisa backwards." Hey, alright already I like this form as much as the others!" Clarisa quickly said, as she got back control of her broom, and Kitsune flew proudly about the train." Oh great, I hope Kitsune's not going to make this one of her permanent forms, or I will be in big trouble." Clarisa worriedly thought, as she flew back to the train.

Back on the train, Clarisa met up with Hermione." CLARISA WHITEWATER, that got to be the most dangerous thing you ever did!" Hermione scolded." I'm sorry Hermione, but if I wasn't out there, I would've lost Kitsune!" Clarisa quickly explain, as Hermione seem to calm a bit." But still, I could've lost both of you out there, and plus where is Kitsune?" Hermione asked, since she noticed the little fox or girl was not around." My guess is that she is still flying around the train." Clarisa informed Hermione, just as Kitsune flew pass a window scaring a number of first years." I Guess Kitsune must want to make sure the Dementors won't come back?" Hermione suggested, as Kitsune made another pass." Or maybe she just wanted to fly about, and scare some students." Clarisa joked, since more screams was heard." let Kitsune have some fun, she probably return to you when she is hungry." Hermione suggested, and Clarisa nodded as she headed to the Prefects car to grab something to eat.

By lunchtime, a large number of brooms were sighted in the distance, and Clarisa and a number of Prefects flew off to meet them." Clarisa!" The lead flyer yelled causing Clarisa smiled as she saw Dumbledore leading the rescuers." Professor, I'm glad to finally see you." Clarisa happily said, as Dumbledore smiled as he flew up to Clarisa." I'm glad of that, but we have another train heading your way, so please remove Fidelius Charm so we can attach the cars to the new train." Dumbledore kindly informed Clarisa, and she nodded as she led the rescue party to the train.

It took some time before the new engine was attached, since the bodies of the engineer and the lunch lady was found and brought to St. Mungo's, and once that was taken care of the remains of the old engine was removed and replace with a new one.

It took just hours before the train reached Hogsmeade, and all the students took the carriages to the rest of the way to Hogwarts, where they all were greeted with warm food and drinks.

Once everyone was fed and watered, Dumbledore stood up and looked grimed." I'm sorry for the delay in rescuing you all, but unfortunately there was another attack on both the Ministry and Diagon Alley, which many lost their lives." Dumbledore sadly informed everyone, but there were only a few gasps, since many of the students' already knew about the attacks." And because of these attacks, many of you may have lost love ones, and will be getting a letter telling you of a death within the next day or so." Dumbledore continued with sigh." But for now lets bow our heads, and respect those who had died, especially our engineer, and lunch lady, whom both helped with the running of Hogwarts Express for many number of years." Dumbledore finished, as he bowed his head, and everyone complied for a few minutes of silence.

Once sometime had pass, Dumbledore again spoke up." I'm sure you all want to go to your common rooms, and rest for the remainder of the day, but unfortunately we still need to sort the first years, and I got one more announcement." Dumbledore informed everyone, and jester Mcgonagal to begin.

Once Dumbledore was done speaking, Mcgonagal stood up and with a wave of her wand, the Sorting Hat and the stool appeared before Dumbledore." Now all first years, please stand between the house tables, and I call your name." Mcgonagal informed the first years, which was getting up from the house tables, since they allowed sitting wherever there was room for the time being.

Once the first years were sorted, Dumbledore again stood up." Now we have some house points to award too, for bravery, and quick thinking." Dumbledore started, making Clarisa whom was sitting at her house table blushed, since she knew this was for her." To Clarisa Whitewater, 200 points too Ravenclaw, since she helped kept the students busy and safe during a traumatic event." Dumbledore proudly said, as all the Ravenclaw, and almost all from each house applauded for her." That is not all!" Dumbledore called out, and immediately there was silence." There will be ten points given too every student, whom help Miss. Whitewater during this time of need." Dumbledore smiled, and allowed the students a time to celebrate.

Once Dumbledore gave the students ten minutes to celebrate, he called for silence." Now we got this out of the way, you may leave to your common rooms, but first would the owner of a very large golden dragon please see Hagrid, before he decides to keep the lovely creature as a pet." Dumbledore joked, and then smiled as Clarisa quickly rushed out of the Great Hall.

Just outside of Hagrid's cabin, Clarisa found a golden Dragon-Kitsune lying in a large open space." Kitsune what are you doing, come on and change." Clarisa gently said, but Kitsune worriedly looked to her." Clarisa, I think Kitsune is stuck in this form?" Dumbledore informed Clarisa, as he and a much exited Hagrid walked up to Clarisa." Stuck, but how can she be stuck?" Clarisa asked, but just then remembered something." Oh no she still a Patronus?" Claris quickly said, as Dumbledore and Hagrid step up to Kitsune, and petted her head." Clarisa maybe you should try to remove the spell, since I don't think Kitsune is not feeling to well stuck in this form." Hagrid worriedly said, and Clarisa nodded." Then there is only one thing to do!" Clarisa suggested, and pulled out her wand, and pointed it to Kitsune." Finite Incantatum!" Clarisa called out, and within a second, a young girl appeared lying on the ground." KITSUNE!" Clarisa worriedly called out, as she and the others knelt before the unconscious girl." Kitsune is fine, she appears to be magically exhausted." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, after checking Kitsune." We are best to take her to Madam Pomfrey for a full check up." Dumbledore suggested, as he picked up Kitsune, and headed back to the school, with Clarisa worriedly following.

Within the half hour, Kitsune was doing fine under the treatment of Pomfrey but was force to stay in the hospital wing for the night, with Clarisa sleeping besides her, since she felt it was her fault for Kitsune being in this condition.

The next morning girl-Kitsune was release, and was happily skipping besides Clarisa as they headed for the great hall, where breakfast was already starting, but as they both entered, Dumbledore stood up." Miss. Whitewater, can you please come to the Head table." Dumbledore firmly asked, and a startled Clarisa followed orders.

Once Clarisa was in front of Dumbledore, he smiled." It brings me great honors to finally give this to you!" Dumbledore proudly said, as he handed a rolled up scroll." What is it?" Clarisa only could ask, but unrolled the scroll.

Clarisa Whitewater

N.E.W.Ts

Class Written Practical

Potion NEWTS NEWTS

Charms NEWTS NEWTS

Transfigurations NEWTS NEWTS

Herbology O O

Divination D D

Arithmancy NEWTS NEWTS

Ancient Runes NEWTS NEWTS

Care of Magical NEWTS NEWTS Creatures

Defense against NEWTS NEWTS The Dark Arts

Astronomy O O

History of Magic A A

Congratulations Miss. Whitewater for becoming the youngest student to graduate Hogwarts in the last decade, and we wish you luck in your future profession.

Once Clarisa read that part, she looked to Dumbledore." Professor, I been wondering why I was doing things a fifth year wouldn't have known." Clarisa only could say, since she was shock." Actually you are lucky to be taking your N.E.W.Ts now, since you need the support of your professors to advance your tests, and look like we were right to do it." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, whom was too shock to speak.

After a few minutes to come out of her shock, Clarisa looked to Dumbledore." So what now since I'm a graduate?" Clarisa asked, and Dumbledore smiled." If you want too, I can enroll you in the Masters program which is a four year course, and once you complete that, you will be a certified master in any profession of your choosing." Dumbledore suggested, and Clarisa nodded." I accept professor Dumbledore." Clarisa firmly committed herself and Dumbledore jester to an empty chair that appeared between him and smiling Mcgonagal." Then take a seat Apprentice Whitewater, and I will inform the rest of the school of your new status." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, and she quickly walked around the Head table, to sit next to Dumbledore, with Girl-Kitsune on her lap.

Once Clarisa was seated, Dumbledore stood up to address the school." May I have your attention?" Dumbledore called out, getting everyone's attention." To let you all know Miss. Whitewater had officially graduated Hogwarts, and had been apprenticed in our Masters program." Dumbledore informed everyone, and they all began whispering." And since Miss. Whitewater earned the title of Apprenticeship, she will have all authority of the Head students, just to let you all know." Dumbledore firmly warned, and then raise his goblet." To Apprentice Whitewater, I know you will do well, and will be looking forward to handing you your Master's certificate in near future." Dumbledore proudly informed Clarisa, and then shouts was heard throughout the great hall, as students wish Clarisa luck, which made Clarisa blush at the attention she was getting.


	20. Fudge and captured

A/N; Sorry I'm running out of ideas for this story, all I got is the finale battle, and part of this chapter was recycled from what I had called unused chapters folder, which is chapters I wrote for this story and many others, but did not used for a number of reasons, I had to doa lot of editing, but I think I made it look like it followed the story.

Also there is one last chapter, and it will end this story, I had plan for more, but it seemed this story need to end now, or I will start to have writters block, and wouldn't be able to finish it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

In a dark and foreboding camp filled with black robed characters in masks, a young teen sits in a cage angrily mumbling about how much torture crazy old wizards can put her threw." Hmm, two hours should be enough to keep him bored?" Clarisa thought, as looked to small pieces of paper scattered about the camp." Hmm, everything seemed in place, now for me to get out of this trap!" Clarisa thought as she reached on the inside of her robes, and took out a black crumple paper, and smiled." Good thing he didn't think of checking there for any Runes I had!" Clarisa said, as she threw the black paper at a white paper on the ground, and started a chain of explosions, that rocked the camp, while at the same time freeing her.

As Clarisa escape from the cage, she ran at one of the fallen Death Eaters, and grabbed his wand, and rolled to the side, as spells were fire at her, barely missing her." Reducto!" Clarisa yelled as she came out of her roll, and took out the attackers, then started running to the end of the camp.

As Clarisa reach to the edge of the camp, a tall snake like man appeared stopping her in her tracks." Trying to escape Clarisa, I thought you will stay for a while for tea?" Voldemort hissed unkindly." Sorry not interested, Reducto!" Clarisa yelled, but Voldemort quickly place a shield that absorbs the spell." You are weak girl, just give up!" Voldemort yelled, and then waved his wand at Clarisa." Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled, but Clarisa sidestepped it, but another voice spoke out." Avada Kedavra!" The voice yelled, and a green spell hit Clarisa, causing everything to go black.

After a few seconds light blinded Clarisa, but as her eyes cleared, she was now stood in a bare room." Now that wasn't fair, I thought I got all of them!" Clarisa called out, as Dumbledore and Shacklebolt entered the room." Now young Apprentice, you need to learn to expect the unexpected, since dangers can lurk everywhere." Dumbledore firmly scolded, as he looked to not so happy teen." Yes Master Dumbledore, next time I will make sure I'm safe before doing anything foolish!" Clarisa apologized to her DADA Master." Now another thing, I thought I told you no Rune traps, or do I have to fully search you before you enter another test?" Shacklebolt firmly scolded, as he step up to Clarisa." Then how are you suppose I escape from what appears to be an inescapable camp without magic or my Runes?" Clarisa quickly asked." By using your head, since these tests are what we are training you for was suppose to make you think!" Dumbledore firmly said, as Clarisa nodded." Sorry, I will try to get out, without the help of my Runes, Master Dumbledore." Clarisa shyly said, as Dumbledore nodded." I know you will, but for now, you will need to go to Master Snape class." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, whom looked at her watch." Shoot, I'm so late!" Clarisa quickly said, as she grabbed her bags, and left the room.

Once Clarisa was gone, Shacklebolt turned to Dumbledore." She is getting good, I never even saw her scatter the Rune traps." Shacklebolt informed the Headmaster, as he shook his head." I know next time we should make it harder, and also try to find out where she is hiding those Runes?" Dumbledore said, making Shacklebolt blushed at a thought." I have a feeling I know where, and it will be the only place I would not have checked?" Shacklebolt informed a now blushing Headmaster." I think we better get Tonks here to help us on the next test." Dumbledore suggested and Shacklebolt quickly agreed, as they left the room shaking their heads at Clarisa's trickery.

Its been a couple days since her Apprenticeship, and Clarisa was now dreading her new classes, since she is being already pushed to the limit with her magic." Clarisa, you should've known you will be put to the test with those classes!" Hermione firmly scolded Clarisa, as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner." I know, I know, but I wish my Masters would give me a break every now and then, instead of working me to the bone in every class." Clarisa complained, just as a very happy Fox-Kitsune ran from down the hallway, and up to Clarisa, where Clarisa quickly picked up the little fox." Hey Kitsune, I hope Hagrid been treating you well." Clarisa happily said, since lately Kitsune been helping Hagrid with teaching his Class by changing into creatures Hagrid couldn't get for his class." You know Clarisa I wish you didn't let Hagrid borrow Kitsune, since he had been having Kitsune turned into magical creatures that would give anyone nightmares!" Hermione said, as she shuddered at her last few classes with the half giant." It can't be that bad?" Clarisa said, but talked ended as they entered the Great Hall, and separated to their tables.

At the Head Table, Clarisa seated next to Dumbledore, whom had taken the roll of being her Head Master, which was the one who was fully in charge of her studies." Good evening Apprentice, how is your classes?" Dumbledore kindly asked." Good evening Master Dumbledore, the classes are same as last the last couple days, since I barely have time to finish all my work, and I'm bone tired at the end of everyday!" Clarisa complained, as she gathered some food, and started eating." Alright then I will see about lessening your workload, but I don't think Professor Snape will agree to this." Dumbledore informed Clarisa, whom nodded." I wouldn't have expected less from Master Snape, but I do hope you can with the other Masters." Clarisa hopefully informed Dumbledore, as she cringes at the classes she had with Snape." I will see Apprentice, but one thing I will be adding Tonks when I'm testing you." Dumbledore warned as Clarisa nodded, since she knew with Tonks around, she couldn't use the Rune traps.

The noise of the great hall was interrupted by the doors to the Great Hall burst open to reveal unhappy Fudge, a furious Umbridge and a dozen or so Aurors." PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, I been getting reports of you having a Shadow Mage in this school, and it was this Mage that falsely accuse Umbridge of using a Blood Quill last year!" Fudge angrily said, as Dumbledore calmly stood up from his chair." Minister Fudge you saw the evidence, and read the complaints of over twenty students, which almost all of them were wrongly giving detention." Dumbledore reminded Fudge." And as for a Shadow Mage being here you are right, but I don't see why you should be concern about it." Dumbledore inform a shocked Minister.

For a while Fudge didn't say anything, till Umbridge spoke up." What do you mean we shouldn't be concern, there is a law that say that they are too evil to be allowed to live, and must be dealt with as soon, as they are found out!" Umbridge spat out, and turn towards Clarisa with her wand in hand." Avada Kedavra!" Umbridge yelled, sending a green spell at Clarisa, who luckily was already standing with not only a wand in hand, she had also conjured a floating black Rune." Protege!" Clarisa yelled creating a black shield, which appeared before her, absorbing the killing curse, and a split second later the shield sent out a black spell that quickly hit Umbridge, causing her to stiffen and fall to the ground.

Once Umbridge was taken care of, the Aurors was quickly on the offensive, as they train their wands on Clarisa." EVERYONE STAND DOWN NOW!" Dumbledore yelled, as his power was felt throughout the Great Hall." HEADMASTER, she killed Umbridge, we must deal with this Mage immediately!" Fudge yelled as he started waving his wand, but before he was able to cast a spell, Clarisa made a quick sweep with her wand, causing Fudge and the Aurors wands to disappear from their hands, and appeared before Dumbledore on the Head table.

For awhile Fudge and the Aurors froze, till Fudge fell to his knees, and started begging." Please don't kill me I can pay you anything you want!" Fudge cried out, and quickly named everything that he thought Clarisa would want, until Clarisa was bored." Silencio!" Clarisa simply said to silence Fudge ramblings, and then turned to Dumbledore." Please try to make him understand that I'm not evil, and bent on destroying everything like Voldemort is doing." Clarisa said rolling her eyes, since now she was updated to many of the wizarding horror stories about Shadow Mages, then sat back down to eat.

As Clarisa ate, everyone in the Great Hall was weary of her, until Dumbledore spoke up." Let me make things clear, all past stories concerning Shadow Mages ARE NOT TRUE, they are all are nothing but fairytales!" Dumbledore firmly started, causing everyone to look to him." The truths about Shadow Mages are that they ARE like us, and like us, Shadow Mages can be either good or evil!" Dumbledore firmly said, and stopped for a second to see if there were any disagreements, since there were none he continued." If you need proof, it was Clarisa that change the Blood Quill during that week, so that not only her was protected, everyone who was in detention during that time was also protected, and the only one was affected was Umbridge!" Dumbledore finished, as everyone began to whisper to each other.

As Dumbledore finished his speech, Fudge got his courage back as he stood up as nothing had happen." Headmaster it doesn't matter, since the laws state, that Shadow Mages must be put down, and I am enforcing that law!" Fudge spat, sounding like Shadow Mages is nothing but lower beings then him." Fudge, if you continue this, you will be tried for falsely arresting a teen, since that so call law, was removed during the start of the Christmas Holidays." Dumbledore warned, as Fudge eyes grew wide, and then whispered to an Auror.

Once Fudge was done whispering, the Auror took out a parchment and wrote something, then in a few seconds he looked worried." Minister, the Shadow Mages law is not in our law books?" The Auror informed the Minister, and Fudge quickly took the parchment and wrote something." No it can't be its not here!" Fudge called out, and turned to the Headmaster." Dumbledore what have you done, the mages are too powerful for the Ministry to control, they must be eliminated before they become a threat." Fudge warned and Dumbledore looked unkindly back." So the rumors were true, the Shadow Mages was killed because of their increase in magic." Dumbledore angrily asked, as Fudge unfortunately nodded.

As Fudge was going to say something, Clarisa intervene." My Ancestors was never a threat Fudge, and from what my records show the Mages always supported the Ministry, until they became corrupted with power hungry officials." Clarisa informed a very worried Minister, as she stood up glaring at the Minister." Also from my records, it was those same officials that order all my family lines to be wipe out!" Clarisa angrily finished, as Fudge back away from the power Clarisa was now radiating.

As Fudge took couple steps back, he tried to speak." Your Family line, you can't be from any of the Shadow Mages Lines, since we were sure all the Mages lines were wiped out!" Fudge quickly said, as Clarisa stepped up to him." We were wiped out you fool, but I survive, but I will not say how!" Clarisa firmly said, as she walked around the Head table, and up to Fudge." You better make things right, by making a public statement that the Ministry was wrong about us, or I will make Voldemort the least of your worries." Clarisa said, in promising tone, and then turned around to walk away in disgust at Fudge.  
As Clarisa walked away, an Auror reach forward, and grabbed her wrist, and both disappeared before anyone could do anything." Shacklebolt hurry and find out where they went!" Dumbledore quickly yelled, now knowing that this was setup to capture Clarisa, and unfortunately for them, it worked.


	21. Finale confrontations

A/N;The finale chapter to Shadow Mage's story, and I hope you will enjoy it, and sorry about the Clarisa pairing at the ending, it was a last minute thought.

I will now continue helping Shawniecat with her Twins of hope story, which will not be a while before a new chapter come out, but we will try to get one out soon.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

After an unknown amount of time, Clarisa awoke with a slight headache." Great, now where am I?" Clarisa complained, as she sat up from a stone floor in a dark but familiar and unwelcome room." Voldemort's thrown room, I'm in deep trouble!" Clarisa guess, as she noticed the skeleton chair across from her." Stupefy!" Lucius voice shouted, but Clarisa exploded in a shadowy explosion, and reformed into herself behind Malfoy." Stupefy!" Clarisa yelled, but Malfoy quickly dodge the black spell, and then faced Clarisa with a smile.

Once Malfoy faced Clarisa, he smiled." So the Whitewater family line still lives!" Malfoy started with an evil smile." My master, will be most pleased, that is the case, cousin!" Malfoy informed a wide-eye Clarisa." COUSIN, there is no way I can be related to you!" Clarisa shouted, but another voice sounded." It is true, since the Malfoy's came from a family line of Shadow Mages, which luckily lost their powers long before the laws came into effect!" Voldemort informed the teen, as he stepped into the room, causing Clarisa to gulped knowing that she was trapped.

It took a moment before Clarisa could speak." I don't care what you are, since I will never acknowledge that we are related!" Clarisa shouted, as Voldemort frowned." Malfoy, I think she needs some discipline, and hopefully soon she will be ready to marry Draco or some other suitors, so we can have more Shadow Mages on our side." Voldemort hissed, and Malfoy nodded in agreement." Maybe we don't need my son, since I don't mind taking in a mistress!" Malfoy greedily said, as he scanned Clarisa form, but hearing this Clarisa waved her wand to send several dark balls at Malfoy, both hitting him and hurling him into the wall." I will be no one mistress MALFOY!" Clarisa angrily shouted, as she faced a now unconscious wizard.

As Clarisa was focus on Malfoy, she didn't notice Voldemort wave his wand, and soundlessly sent a spell at her from behind, until it hit her." Ahh!" Clarisa screamed, as she fell to the ground in pain." Now Whitewater, will you join us, or you will not live to see the end of the week!" Voldemort madly hissed, and Clarisa looked painfully at him." I will never join you!" Clarisa yelled, as she rolled away and painfully stood up.

For awhile a hurt and battered Clarisa stared at Voldemort, until she grinned at a thought." I been wondering if you notice my name isn't on any wizarding records, since I'm sure you been sending your spies to find anything about me?" Clarisa asked, as Voldemort looked startled at the question." Why yes, I was wondering about that, so care to tell me how did the Whitewater family line lived, when all current records say they died out about two-hundred years ago?" Voldemort asked, as he looked interested." It is because they did die out, I am the result of an Heir Transfer spell, one sealed up in Azkaban prison to create a new Heir in the future." Clarisa hinted, causing Voldemort eyes to widen." POTTER, IT CAN'T BE!" Voldemort yelled in shock, and Clarisa smiled." I was Harry Potter, but now I'm Clarisa Whitewater, Heir to the Whitewater family, and your downfall!" Clarisa yelled, as she used this distraction to quickly create the Time Reversal Rune, and sent it to Voldemort incasing him in a Brilliant rainbow shield.

For a minute Clarisa sent many spells into the shield, which would make sure the Rune will do it job, but before she could finish, a shout alerted her of a new problem." Expelliarmus!" Yelled very familiar voice and the spell threw Clarisa to the ground, but luckily Clarisa still had held her wand, as a Death Eater stepped into the room.

As Clarisa painfully sat up, she was shock as she realized who her attacker was." RON, BUT HOW ARE YOU HERE?" Clarisa yelled, as the Death Eater removed his mask." My lord and Master saved me from becoming a Muggle, no thanks to you!" Ron spat out, as Clarisa stood to face her ex-friend." Ron you fool, why did you turn to the dark side?" Clarisa only could ask, since she was still shock in seeing Ron here." Why, my parents and those who I thought were light, made pack with a Dark and evil Shadow Mage that is why." Ron spat out, as he train his wand at Clarisa." Ron you fool, I'm not evil!" Clarisa tried to reason." You will not fool me!" Ron yelled, as he looked angrily at Clarisa." You will pay for what you did to me!" Ron said in a dangerous tone, and sent out a dark red spell, which Clarisa dodge by rolling to the side.

As Clarisa came out of her rolled, she noticed the rainbow shield glowing brightly." Ron we got to get out of here, I didn't finish the spell, the shield going to collapse!" Clarisa worriedly warned, as Ron stared not so nicely at Clarisa." So what, it'll only mean The Dark Lord triumph over your pitiful attempt to kill him!" Ron spat out, but was interrupted, as the shield collapse sending out a bright rainbow explosion, which went threw everything and everyone.

Outside the old run down of Riddle mansion, a large group wizards and witches appeared, only to be caught in the largest magical explosion they ever saw before passing out on the lawns of the manor.

For an unknown amount of time, a white haired man sat up on the lawn." What just happen?" He asked, as he looked about, now seeing a large barely new manor, which he recognized as Riddle Manor." Clarisa's Time Reversal Rune it did all this?" He guessed, as a young red haired woman sat up." Albus what just happen." She asked, looking puzzled at the new sceneries." Well young Ginny, my guess is that Clarisa new Rune spell went out of control." Dumbledore informed a started woman." Um Albus, I'm Molly Weasley, why did you think I was my daughter?" Molly asked in confusion, as another red hair girl slowly sat up, whom Dumbledore recognize as a much younger Ginny." Everyone, we need to verify your age now." Dumbledore quickly said, as he waved his wand, creating a number of magical lines, and then he mumbled a spell which changed the lines into numbers." I'm again a hundred years old." Dumbledore said in shock as Molly did the spell." I'm twenty-seven years old!" Molly yelled, as her elders sons found out that they were again eighteen years olds, Fred and George were fifteen, and Ginny was thirteen." Does this mean we have to take the O.W.Ls again?" Fred and George asked Dumbledore, but he shook his head as to say no.

Once everyone checked their new age, a young girl spoke up." I have a problem." An Eleven year old Hermione shyly interrupted before anyone could speak, as she nervously looked towards Dumbledore." Don't worry Miss. Granger, once we get back to school, I will see about returning us back to our right ages." Dumbledore gently informed Hermione, but a twenty year old Jacob spoke up." I afraid Albus that this is irreversible, since Clarisa made the spell to be like a permanent curse, so nothing can reverse the curse accept for us to grow up naturally again." Jacob sighed, as Dumbledore nodded. "Then I guess we all have a new lease in life, and enjoy it for now." Dumbledore suggested, and everyone had no choice but accept their fate.

Once everyone accepted their fate Dumbledore had a much younger Shacklebolt checked how far the explosion went, and to everyone's relief it had stopped before hitting the outer perimeter of the estate.

Once everyone regrouped, Dumbledore and everyone ran forward to the newly reformed Riddle mansion, where once the doors opened, they were shocked at what they saw." Did Voldemort open a daycare center?" An eighteen year old Sirius confusedly asked, as children from all ages ran amuck." The Time Reversal Rune must have weakened when it went threw the walls and stuff?" Bill suggested, as Jacob nodded in agreement." You are right, everyone inside the mansion seem to have been reverted not only physically like us, but also back to their childhood memories." Jacob informed everyone, as Dumbledore sighed in relief." That will be good to hear, since there will no fighting for us today." Dumbledore said, sounding glad for the fact." Wait what about Clarisa, would she have change also?" Molly worriedly asked, as the others looked grimed at the idea, and ran forward hoping that Clarisa would be alright.

The group for the light ran forward, they only had to look at the children, since the younger they were the closer they got to the source of the explosion.

Far down into the basement, Dumbledore and the others was starting to pass preschoolers, toddlers and then infants, but stopped as they found empty robes that seem to have fallen into place." Poor souls, they must have reverted to before they were born." Remus grimly suggested, as everyone shuddered at their fate." There is nothing we can do for them, come let see where this explosion came from." Dumbledore sadly suggested, and led everyone to a newly created door, and opened it.

In a nicely decorated room, a lone figure stood among a number of fallen robes, and Dumbledore calmly stepped up to him." Tom Riddle we meet again?" Dumbledore firmly asked a sixteen year old teen, with a blank look in his eyes." Sir what is wrong with him?" Shacklebolt asked, as he quickly realized who the teen was." There is only one way to find out." Dumbledore firmly said, as he pointed his wand to Riddle's face." Legilimens!" Dumbledore simply said, and less then a minute he again spoke out." Riddle is now trapped in his body, with no memory of whom he was, in other words, Clarisa did it, she saved us all." Dumbledore informed everyone, as he looked relieved that the war was finally over.

Once Dumbledore declared that the war was over, everyone yelled and celebrated, but it quickly ended as Molly noticed Girl-Kitsune bent over a pile of robes, with a apprentice badge that was giving to Clarisa still pinned to it." That is Hogwarts robes…" Molly yelled, but dropped to her knees crying, as other realized who the Robes belong too." No, we lost Clarisa again!" Sirius cried, as an eighteen year old Remus comforted him.

As Clarisa closest friends and family cried, Girl-Kitsune opened the robes to reveal a two week silver hair infant, which giggled at the sight of Kitsune, while at the same time alerted Dumbledore." Clarisa?" Dumbledore only could ask, as Kitsune stood carrying an unclothed baby girl." Everyone Clarisa is alive!" Dumbledore yelled excitedly, as he relieved Kitsune of her burden." Clarisa Whitewater, you had us worried sick over you!" Dumbledore lightly scolded, but found himself suddenly wet, while at the same time Clarisa giggled." I should have seen that coming." Dumbledore smiled as he remembered that little Harry had done the same to him when he was an infant." Um Molly, I guess this will be your department." Dumbledore suggested with a grinned, as he pass a wet Clarisa over to Molly." Clarisa Whitewater that is not a very nice thing to do to your Headmaster!" Molloy kindly scolded, as she conjured some wizarding diapers, and baby clothes to place them on baby Clarisa, once she had dried the child up.

As Clarisa was being passed about, Hermione looked to Dumbledore whom was drying himself off." Sir, what's going to happen to Clarisa now?" Hermione worriedly asked, as Dumbledore sighed." I already checked Clarisa, and I found she has no memory of her teenage self, so I'm afraid she will need to relearn everything as she grows up again." Dumbledore regrettably informed a sadden teen." This is not fair; first I lose Ron, now Clarisa!" Hermione pouted, but stopped as she now noticed another pile of rags moving, and she carefully removed a two week old baby boy, with a very familiar red hair." Um does this baby look familiar to anyone?" Hermione asked, as Molly looked to her with wide eyes." This is Ronald Weasley but how?" Molly asked, as she took baby Ron from Hermione." From the looks of those robes, I believe that Ron may have joined the ranks of Death Eaters." Dumbledore sadly informed Molly, whom was shocked at the discovery." But how, I thought he was living as Muggle?" Molly only could ask, as she tried to dismiss it, but the proof was in her hands." I'm afraid that can't be answered, but it appears Ron has a second chance to redeem himself, if you are willing to accept him back into your family?" Dumbledore suggested, and Molly agreed." I will, and this time I will make sure Ron will accept Clarisa for what she is." Molly firmly said, as she quickly dress up Ron, before any more accidents could happen.

Later that night, once all the children of Riddle manor been rounded up, and placed in Ministry custody until their families could be notified, the occupants of Shadow Mansion sat in the main living room discussing about the plans for two special babies." I guess this will be the best for Clarisa, since she couldn't fully live as a girl with the memories of being a boy." Sirius suggested with a sigh, as they started their talked about the now sleeping babies." Not only that, Clarisa will get to live like normal children do, since she won't be sent to the Dursleys." Molly smiled, but sounded disgusted at the last part." Now, now lets not talk about Clarisa's dark past, and I think it will be best that we leave it in the past, and not mention it to Clarisa ever." Dumbledore firmly suggested, and everyone but one agreed." But sir what are we going to tell Clarisa when she start asking about her parents and such?" Remus asked Dumbledore." We can tell a half truth, by saying her parents was killed during Riddle's second rise, and make then make up a story that combines her former parents with a fictional one, which we can create later." Dumbledore suggested, as Molly stood up." That can be done in the near future, but for now let put these charming babies to bed, and we can finish this talk later." Molly suggested, as she picked up both babies from a cradle near her, and left the room, while the others hope that this time around, Clarisa will live a life free of Dark Wizards, and other dangers that affected her former life.

THE END

EPILOGUE

Hermione Granger; after graduating Hogwarts at the age of twelve, she went to a Muggle school to continue her Muggle studies; while at the same time every now and then would be seen at Shadow Mansion visiting Clarisa and Ron.

Ron Weasley; became a good brother to Clarisa, and shared new adventures while attending Hogwarts with her.

Clarisa Whitewater; now free of the memories of being a boy, she is happily living with the Weasleys, and had again started her Masters classes at the age of sixteen, which at the same time, mastered her new powers that Dumbledore had Christened Light Mage.

Dumbledore; along with a now fifty something Mcgonagal" she was also caught in the blast, forgot to add her to that part of the story" not only watch Clarisa grow up to be fine young woman, also had presided over her wedding to a certain red hair young man.

Kitsune; she lived long after Clarisa and everyone else died and buried, but continue protecting future Light Mages.


End file.
